Winter in Summer
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: Persahabatan dan kisah cinta diantara Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae :D /Chapter 21 UPDATE/ Mohon follow, favorite, sama reviewnya ya (;
1. Chapter 1

Title : Winter in summer

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Casts : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, dan lain-lain.

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Winter in summer

Chapter 1

Seorang laki-laki berjalan menyusuri lorong kelasnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sepuluh menit yang lalu kelasnya telah dimulai. Laki-laki itu tampak panik, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sangat gelisah dan sesekali melihat jam ditangannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlambat bangun. Bukan kemauannya tentu saja, tapi apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak didekat pintu kelasnya, menstabilkan keadaannya yang sedikit kacau dan berusaha menjadi seperti biasa. Menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai mengetuk pintu kelasnya.

"Kau terlambat, tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Tegur sang guru yang terkenal angkuh dan sadis itu saat menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, pak.. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk terlambat." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula kau tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Silahkan duduk, Kyuhyun."

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangku tempat ia biasa duduk. Bangku paling depan. Kyuhyun sedikit heran mengapa semua temannya tidak pernah mau duduk dibangku paling depan, padahal bukankah lebih mudah memahami materi dari guru dari bangku itu? Sungguh aneh.

Kyuhyun bukan anak yang bodoh di sekolahnya, bahkan bisa dibilang paling pintar. Dia hanya kurang menyukai bidang non-akademik. Dia membenci pelajaran yang tidak menggunakan otak. Dia adalah si jenius dibidang akademik. Semua orang tau itu. Hanya saja entah itu faktor karena ia terlalu pintar atau apa, Kyuhyun merupakan pribadi yang dingin dan tak acuh. Selalu bersikap tidak peduli mengenai hal yang tidak disukainya atau hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Tapi tenang saja, Kyuhyun masih mempunyai banyak teman disekolah itu. Banyak gadis dan laki-laki disekolahnya memuja Kyuhyun karena sifatnya itu. Kyuhyun juga heran, kenapa mereka bisa menyukai dirinya yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli asalkan mereka tak mengganggu kehidupan Kyuhyun terlalu dalam.

"Tumben sekali anak rajin sepertimu terlambat." Celetuk seseorang yang duduk dibangku disamping Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan disertai seringai kecil.

"Bukan urusanmu, Choi Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun datar dan mulai memahami materi pelajaran kesukaannya, matematika.

Dan inilah Choi Siwon, si jenius dibidang non-akademik. Siwon lebih menyukai pelajaran yang menggunakan otot dan kekuatan. Menurutnya pelajaran akademik merupakan pelajaran yang membosankan. Tetapi Siwon masih bisa mengikuti kelas akademik, jangan khawatir. Sifatnya yang mudah bergaul membuatnya banyak memiliki teman. Dengan semua hal yang ada pada diri Siwon termasuk kekayaannya yang berlimpah, bisa dibilang tidak mungkin orang mampu menolak pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon merupakan rival sejati seorang Cho Kyuhyun disekolahnya. Semua orang tau itu. Choi Siwon dengan bentuk tubuh yang dapat memukau semua orang dan wajah tampan yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona membuatnya dikagumi banyak orang. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun? Tubuh ramping dan tinggi serta wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup manis dapat membius orang-orang disekitarnya. Dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda dan keadaan fisik yang berbeda.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Saat jam istirahat, keduanya akan memilih tempat tujuan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun akan duduk ditaman belakang sekolah sambil bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya. Sedangkan Siwon akan pergi ke lapangan olahraga dan sibuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, keduanya lebih memilih pergi ke kantin. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Semua orang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebagian besar orang disana mengagumi keduanya. Tak bisa memilih sepertinya adalah alas an paling tepat. Bahkan teman Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebgaian besar adalah sama. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sebenarnya adalah teman sejak kecil. Tapi pada dasarnya sifat mereka berbeda, jadilah mereka seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dulu semenjak mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar seperti musuh, tapi tidak pernah terlihat akur pula layaknya teman. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah mengeluh dengan sifat mereka. Kyuhyun dan Siwonpun tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Tidak penting.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bahkan kini duduk semeja. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang cukup tidak menyenangkan karena semua orang benar-benar memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya layaknya teroris.

"Orang-orang bodoh ini, kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu?" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kau pikir karena apalagi? Kita duduk berdua tentu saja. Aku pikir kau jenius, Kyuhyun." Balas Siwon dengan tertawa kecil yang dibuat-buat.

"Diamlah. Dan kemana pula ikan bodoh itu?"

"Kyuhyun, berhenti mengatainya! Aku tidak suka. Dia sahabat kita sejak kecil." Balas Siwon sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Cih! Kau menyukainya, eoh? Pantas saja kau selalu membelanya." Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

"Terserah." Siwon emmilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan itu.

Donghae berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada. Mengambil kursi dan dengan lancangnya meminum the hangat milik Siwon hingga habis dan berlaih ke ice cappuccino milik Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Ikan! Kau meminum minumanku!" cercah Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae juga menghabiskan minuman miliknya.

"Maaf, Kyu. Aku haus. Sangat haus!" Donghae berucap masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau bisa memesan minuman lagi dan aku yang akan membayarnya, Hae. Jangan pedulikan es batu itu." Celetuk Siwon sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberi tatapan tajam kepada Siwon.

"Ada apa mengajak kami kesini? Bukankah kita bisa membicarakannya dirumah atau dimanapun dimuka bumi ini asal tidak ada makhluk-makhluk aneh yang akan melihat kita seperti ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada dingin namun menusuk bagi siapa saja yang merasa 'makhluk aneh' disekitar mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu kepada kalian. Ini mengenai masalah pribadiku." Jawab Donghae menerawang. Matanya sedikit memanas.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminjam uang kepada kalian, aku tidak mungkin sekolah gratis disini. Umma-ku sedang sakit.. jadi.. aku.." Donghae sangat malu mengatakannya, ia sudah banyak merepotkan kedua sahabatnya ini.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau tau.. Kau tidak perlu meminjamnya. Aku akan membantumu apapun hal itu-" memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "lagipula kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, Donghae."

Siwon tersenyum, "Es batu itu benar, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Donghe-ah."

Donghae sedikit bahagia mendengarnya, ia malu sesungguhnya. Namun melihat senyum kedua sahabatnya yang tulus, terlebih Kyuhyun yang jarang tersenyum membuatnya sedikit merasa lega dan bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka. Lagipula, Kyuhyun dan Siwon merupakan anak dari orang kaya. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun , Siwon, dan Donghae saling mengenal. Ayah dari Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae adalah rekan bisnis. Namun saying beberapa tahun yang lalu ayah Donghae meninggal dunia dan mengakibatkan perusahaan ayah Donghae hancur total. Donghae masih kecil saat ia ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya, jadi belum ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi ayahnya saat itu. Dan saat ini, ibu Donghae membuka sebuah rumah makan sederhana untuk menopang kehidupan keluarganya. Namun sampai saat ini, keluarga mereka bertiga masih sangat dekat.

Jika Kyuhyun dibidang akademis, Siwon dibidang non-akademis, maka DOnghae-lah yang paling stabil diantara keduanya. Kemampuannya tidak ada yang menonjol namun tidak ada yang dibawah. Donghae bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran dengan baik. Ya bisa dibilang penengah diatara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Donghae memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Kebiasaannya saat sedang bahagia atau ingin menangis. Berniat mencium Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun mengelak, "Tidak, Donghae! Jangan menciumku! Selain itu memalukan, Siwon pasti cemburu terhadapku. Lihat saja wajahnya itu!"

"Apa? Aku tidak cemburu. Biasa saja." Elak Siwon tidak terima.

Entah mengapa, keadaan menjadi lebih nyaman. Mereka bertiga tertawa. Mereka sangat jarang tertawa bersama sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu ketika mereka masih kecil. Salahkan pubertas yang membuat mereka berubah. Tapi persahabatan mereka tidak akan pernah berubah. Itu prinsip mereka yang tidak akan pernah goyah. Sampai kapanpun. Terkadang banyak orang yang iri akan persahabatan mereka. Sejak kecil bersama sampai sekarang dan pasti sampai dewasa. Banyak pertengkaran tapi tidak ada perpecahan. Banyak tangisan tapi bukan kesedihan. Suka duka mereka tanggung bersama. Dan apabila mereka ditanya mengenai persahabatan mereka, inilah jawaban mereka :

Donghae, "Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menjalaninya apa adanya."

Dan Siwon, "Aku yakin kau pasti akan memiliki teman sejatimu suatu saat nanti."

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, "Itu bukan urusanmu. Cari sendiri kebahagiaanmu. Jangan campuri urusanku!".

Sungguh berbeda bukan? Tapi itulah mereka.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

To be continue~~~

Mau lanjut apa engga ini ceritanya hayooo~~? Mau tau nggak gimana persahabatan mereka? Mau tau nggak kelanjutan kisah mereka kayak apa? :D *plakkk -_- #maaf kepo

Kalo mau lanjut komen dan review ya :D Sebelumnya makasi buat yg udah add saya di facebook dan mem-follow saya di twitter :D Gomawo~~~

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun mengendarai audi putihnya memasuki halaman rumah Donghae berniat untuk menjenguk ibu Donghae yang sedang sakit sekalian mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat mobil audi hitam milik Siwon telah parkir dihalaman rumah Donghae. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat dingin, Kyuhyun akan tetap memperhatikan keadaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan pedulikan. Jika Kyuhyun tertarik akan suatu hal, maka ia taka akan segan untuk menggeluti hal itu dengan seksama. Begitu pula sebaliknya, apabila ia tidak berminat terhadap sesuatu, jangankan untuk menggeluti, memperhatikan saja ia tidak akan mau.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kayu rumah Donghae dan disambut dengan ramah oleh sang pemilik rumah. Kyuhyun memasuki rumah Donghae tanpa sungkan. Dia sudah sering ke rumah ini, hampir setiap minggu. Dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae kecil dulu. Lagipula ibu DOnghae pasti tidak akan keberatan. Walaupun sudah bangkrut, rumah tinggal Donghae dan ibunya masih tetap sama. Tidak berniat menjual rumahnya apapun yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama almarhum ayah kata Donghae.

"Bibi Lee sedang sakit apa memangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika berada dikamar Donghae. Usai menjenguk ibu Donghae yang rupanya sedang tertidur ketika Kyuhyun hendak menjenguknya.

"Aku rasa ibuku terlalu lelah.." jawab Donghae dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Sudahlah, bibi Lee pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Donghae-ah." Celetuk Siwon melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Donghae.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan keakraban diantar Donghae dan Siwon. Sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa.

"Ohya, Donghae. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi apa kau mau mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu? Aku rasa itu akan menghemat biaya daripada naik bis." Usul sekaligus tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa. Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Bu-bukan begitu. Apa.. tidak merepotkan, Kyu?"

"Ayolah. Rumah kita menuju sekolah searah."

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Kyu."

Begitupula Siwon melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun bersikap setidaknya lembut seperti itu kepadanya. Sedikit iri tapi bukan seperti iri yang sesungguhnya. Entahlah.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Aku akan membuatkan kita minum dan membawa beberapa kue lagi. Tunggu sebentar.." ucap Donghae ditengah kegiatan mereka yang sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedikit mengerang. Meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku setelah duduk selama dua jam. Sungguh melelahkan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP dari saku celananya dan mulai bermain. Sedikit merilekskan pikirannya setelah berkutat dengan tugas yang menjenuhkan otak.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa begitu pintar padahal kerjaanmu hanya bermain, Kyu." Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau bisa begitu ahli berolahraga padahal kerjaanmu hanya tidur." Balas Kyuhyun datar sambil tetap bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian dan sekarang akuhhoaaaammmmm…" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar Siwon menguap.

"Dasar bodoh! Baru saj-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika kepala Siwon bersandar untuk tidur diatas kakinya yang tengah diluruskan.

Entah mengapa hati Kyuhyun menghangat saat melihat wajah damai Siwon ketika tidur. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, berniat menyentuh wajah Siwon. Dan pada akhirnya mengelus kepala Siwon halus dan lembut. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Siwon yang nyenyak diatas kakinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Siwon. Sedikit mengulang masa lalu dimana dulu ia dan Siwon sering tidur bersama ketika salah satu diantara mereka menginap dirumah yang lain sewaktu kecil. Tidak menyangka bahwa persahabatan mereka sudah berjalan sangat lama. Delapan belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bukan?

Mungkin Donghae terlalu lama atau apa, saat Donghae memasuki kamarnya ia tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya tertidur dengan posisi yang menurutnya lucu dan manis. Siwon tidur dikaki Kyuhyun dan merangkul kaki Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya diatas meja disamping kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih memegang PSP bertuliskan 'Game Over' dan tangan yang lain berada dikepala Siwon. 'mau berapa lama lagi kalian menyadarinya hmm?' batin Donghae sambil meletakkan minum dan kue diatas meja kerja mereka tadi. Sedikit pikiran jahil terlintas diotak Donghae yang bisa dibilang cukup cerdas, Donghae mengambil handphone Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang terletak diatas meja dan mengambil gambar Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dan menjadikannya wallpaper handphone Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Terkadang Donghae bangga akan otaknya yang pas-pasan namun bisa begitu cerdik seperti saat ini.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun terbangun karena tepukan halus dipipinya. Masih tidak ingin bangun rupanya. Kebiasaan sejak kecil yang tidak mau hilang sampai sebesar ini. Terkadang menyebalkan bagi sahabatnya namun sangat manis dimata orang lain. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah memperlihatkan bagian dari dirinya yang seperti ini kepada orang lain selain sahabat dan keluarganya. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang terbuka.

Tepukan itu masih ada sehingga memaksanya untuk membuka mata dengan sedikit sebal.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku tidur sebentar saja?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kyu, ini sudah pukul delapan malam dan kau belum menyelesaikan tugasmu." Jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku pulang aku pulang! Minggir! Kenapa kau masih menindihku jika menyuruhku pulang?" cercah Kyuhyun dengan setengah sadar ketika sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun, pertama aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang. Dan kedua, itu Siwon yang masih tidur disampingmu. Aku memindahkan kalian berdua yang tidur seperti kerbau."

"APA?!" Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya karena sangat kaget.

Siwon yang masih tertidur ikut terbangun karena suara Kyuhyun yang cukup keras, "Ada apa? Kebakaran? Ada maling? Dimana malingnya biar kuhajar dia!"

"Yah kalian berdua jangan berisik! Ibuku sedang sakit!" maki Donghae dengan menjewer telinga Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Ish! Sakit ikan bodoh! Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang daripada kau terus menganiayaku!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan berniat pulang. Mengambil handphone-nya yang berada diatas meja dan mengantonginya. Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada Donghae dan Siwon yang masih belum merubah posisinya dan menitipkan salam untuk bibi Lee kepada Donghae.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Donghae-ah? Kenapa dia begitu?" tanya Siwon ketika mendengar suara mobil Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah Donghae.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, "Lebih baik kau pulang, Siwon. Ini sudah malam dan besok sekolah. Ohya, jangan lupa handphone-mu.".

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Donghae-ah. Titip salam kepada bibi Lee."

"Hmm.. Hati-hati dijalan, Kyuhyun mencintaimu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Ah iya mungkin aku salah dengar. Selamat malam, Donghae-ah."

"Malam.."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Dengan sebuah senyum mengembang dibirnya, Donghae merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Menunggu sekitar satu jam untuk memastikan temannya sudah berada dirumah dan melancarkan misinya. Donghae meraih handphone-nya dan mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

'Aku tidak tau mengapa kalian terlihat begitu manis diwallpaper kalian.'

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya dan seusai membaca pesan Donghae segera memeriksa wallpapernya dan Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa besok pagi ketika Kyuhyun menjemput ikan jahil itu ia akan membalas dendam karena telah berhasil membuatnya malu. Dan Kyuhyun yakin malam ini pasti ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Sedangkan Siwon yang melihat wallpapernya hanya tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Apakah kalian benar-benar berpikir bahwa Siwon tidur ketika itu? Siwon segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. Berniat untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan jahil Donghae dan demi menyelamatkan hidup ikan sahabatnya itu besok.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau menerima pesan si ikan?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk memarahinya bukan Kyu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga salah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku salah karena aku senang Donghae melakukan hal itu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu. Aku anggap itu koleksi foto kita, okay?"

Siwon sedikit tidak suka dengan jawaban dingin Kyuhyun barusaja, "Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Baiklah. Selamat malam, Kyu."

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Kau marah?"

Siwon menghela nafas, "Aku anggap itu koleksi bentuk kepedulianmu terhadapku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Siwon.."

"Selamat malam, Kyu." Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak memahami maksud Siwon. Entahlah. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung. Antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena Siwon menyukai foto itu dan sedih? Sedih karena sepertinya Siwon marah terhadapnya. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini hal itu tersa berbeda untuk sekedar diabaikan. Kyuhyu sedikit .. kecewa.

Kyuhyun mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Siwon sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur, 'Aku tidak tau letak kesalahanku dimana. Tapi aku minta maaf. Selamat malam, Siwon. Semoga mimpi indah.'

To be continue~~

Jelekkkk banget yaaaaaaa? T^T Beri saya komen dan review anda .. *sembunyi dibalik selimut WonKyu *eh

Gomawoooooo~ *deepbow with WonKyu

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya ditaman belakang sekolah. Sedikit kaget karena saat ini ada seseorang disana. Semua orang tau bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka jika tempat itu ada yang memakai selain Kyuhyun. 'apa orang ini cari mati' batin Kyuhyun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju bawah pohon tempat ia bersandar seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun tidak asing dengan orang itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan kurus dan cukup tinggi. Lebih pendek darinya tentu saja. Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa ia melihat rona diwajah orang itu saat Kyuhyun menatap laki-laki itu.

"Per-perkenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi. Nama saya L-lee Hyukjae.. Dan kita tem-teman sekelas." Laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

Orang ini bodoh atau apa, Kyuhyun tidak tau. Buat apa ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka sekelas. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah mengenal orang itu. Hey, kalian tidak ebrpikir bahwa otak jenius Kyuhyun akan melupakan nama teman-teman sekelasnya bukan? Bahkan Lee Hyukjae ini bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan sahabatnya si ikan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tau orang ini. Donghae sering menceritakan tentang orang ini. Biasa memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Eunhyuk'. Tapi Donghae tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk menyukai dirinya. Entah karena Donghae tidak tau atau apa.

"Aku sudah tau siapa dirimu, Lee Hyukjae-sshi. Tapi yang aku tidak tau, kenapa kau ada disini sekarang?" Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Lee Hyukjae sedikit kaget dan sakit hati mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya sedikitpun.

"Aku.. Aku.. menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-sshi." Jawab Hyukjae dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya lagi. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan orang dihadapannya ini. Banyak orang yang memujanya diluar sana. Tapi hanya beberapa yang berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun karena takut ditolak oleh pangeran es ini. Semua orang yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun selalu berakhir dengan sakit hati. Bahkan Hyukjae sudah bersiap untuk menerima penolakan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak, "Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, Eunhyuk-sshi?"

Kini giliran Hyukjae yang kaget. Tidak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya dengan nama akrabnya itu. Biasanya hanya Donghae dan sahabatnya yang memanggilnya begitu.

"Eunhyuk-sshi.." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Eunhyuk dan menyadarkan laki-laki dihadapannya dari lamunan.

"Ah iya.. Maaf melamun."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku, Eunhyuk-sshi? Aku mohon jangan membuang waktuku." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit sebal.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tau kapan, tapi saat aku melihatmu bersama Donghae-sshi.. Aku selalu mengikuti kalian berdua."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sedikit berpikir bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil. Kembali menolak atau bagaimana? Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sedikit takjub dengan keberanian orang dihadapannya ini. Dan tingkah lakunya yang menurut Kyuhyun sedikit bodoh namun manis menambah nilai plus dimata Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-sshi.. Apa kau yakin?"

"Jika tidak mau, tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku tidak memaksamu. Sungguh aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaanku padamu." Eunhyuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup erat matanya. Bersiap menerima penolakan dari orang yang ia suka.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon dan Donghae sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun kembali bersama Eunhyuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu dan hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang belum ada. Jadilah semua orang tau bahwa mereka berdua sedang bersama ketika istirahat. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, 'tumben dia mau bertemu orang lain saat istirahat'.

Sedikit memohon maaf kepada guru pengajar kemudian kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Eunhyuk tidak berhenti memandangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tau Eunhyuk masih melihat dirinya, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk berusaha tersenyum walaupun ia sungguh malu. Kyuhyun bingung. Membalas senyum Eunhyuk kecil.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kau sepertinya membuat Eunhyuk ingin menangis." Tanya Donghae yang heran sejak tadi. Tempat duduk Donghae berada disamping kiri Kyuhyun. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Dan Siwon yang berada disamping kanan Kyuhyun ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan malas, "Akan kuceritakan saat pulang sekolah. Lebih baik kalian yang bodoh ini mendengarkan penjelasan guru didepan. Pelajaran ini sulit untuk kemampuan otak kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan menatap kedepan. Memperhatikan guru ketimbang dua sahabatnya ini. Sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon sudah bersiap memukul atau menendang Kyuhyun atau bahkan membelah Kyuhyun menjadi dua mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Untung saja Kyuhyun itu sahabat mereka dan saat ini sedang pelajaran. Jika tidak, mungkin cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut. *plakk

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae tentu saja, saat ini berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae sama besarnya dan memiliki perabotan yang hampir sama. Tiga bagian pada setiap kamar, yaitu ruang tidur yang berisikan kasur dan lemari serta beberapa perabot lain, ruang untuk berbincang saat dirasa ruang tamu kurang pribadi yang berisi sofa sangat nyaman dan meja, serta kamar mandi yang tentu kalian sudah tau isinya bukan? Tidak ada yang pernah memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang seperti singgasana ini selain kedua sahabat dan keluarganya serta beberapa pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan kamarnya setiap pagi ketika ia bersekolah. Perbedaan diantara kamar ketiganya adalah Kyuhyun lebih suka suasana klasik, Siwon dengan selera manly dan maskulin yang kamarnya didominasi dengan barang modern, dan kamar Donghae yang bertemakan kesederhanaan namun apabila kau memasukinya bisa dijamin kau bisa tidur bahkan hidup selamanya disana karena sangat nyaman. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengambil pusing dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang apabila sekali berkunjung bisa-bisa mereka menginap atau setidaknya membuat kamar Kyuhyun berantakan.

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan keadaan diluar. Sedangkan Siwon dan Donghae berada diatas ranjang Kyuhyun dengan posisi masing-masing. Siwon yang tengah membaringkan badannya dan Donghae duduk disandaran ranjang disebelah kaki Siwon.

"Hey, apa menurut kalian aku ini tampan?" tanya Kyuhyun serta membalik badannya menghadap kedua sahabatnya. Duduk ditepi ranjang.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan bangun. Menyandarkan badannya dikepala ranjang. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bertanya mengenai hal seperti ini.

"Aku rasa pembicaraan ini serius." Ucap Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku.. kita bertiga memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang berbeda. Daridulu kita sudah sepakat bukan. Aku yang tampan, Donghae yang imut, dan kau.. yang manis bukan, Kyu?" sela Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kedua sahabatnya ini tidak membantu. Tapi cukup senang mendengar jawaban keduanya yang mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Kalian tau, hari ini Eunhyuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Dia.. menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Tidak berani menanggapi pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan raut kekagetan dari wajah kedua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun tentu saja tau bahwa Donghae sudah lama menyukai Eunhyuk. Walaupun tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya, Kyuhyun tau Donghae menyukai laki-laki itu sejak dulu. Dan Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak Eunhyuk saat itu juga, namun ia tau jika ia melakukan hal itu, Donghae juga akan marah padanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Bukankah itu lucu. Orang yang kau sukai jatuh cinta kepada sahabatmu sendiri. Iya kan, Donghae?"

Donghae tertegun. Donghae tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun sampai tau hal ini. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya. Donghae tersenyum miris. Ia cemburu dan sakit hati jujur saja. Melihat orang yang ia cintai jatuh cinta kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya. Itu menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka hanya karena masalah cinta. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin sakit hati.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Donghae, "Aku.. tidak mungkin menerimanya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Kau yang menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menolaknya saat itu.. jadi.."

"Apa jawabanmu?" sela Siwon cepat. Sesungguhnya ia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan kali ini. Entah kenapa, ia tidak suka Kyuhyun bercerita tentang orang lain dihadapannya dalam hal cinta.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Aku meminta waktu kepadanya. Dan aku ingin.. Donghae segera membuat Eunhyuk jatuh cinta padanya.".

Flashback on

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, menaruh kepalan tangannya diatas kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Eunhyuk membuka matanya lebar karena kaget. Cho Kyuhyun memintanya? Meminta waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya barusan? Oh sungguh betapa Eunhyuk ingin menangis sekarang. Bolehkah Eunhyuk berharap?

"Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat benar-benar habis sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun beberapa saat setelahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Flashback off

Donghae kaget, "Tapi.. dia menyukaimu, Kyu. Aku tidak mungkin membuatnya mencintaiku saat dia tengah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku pikir dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Mungkin dia salah. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia memperhatikan kita berdua. Jadi aku rasa bisa saja dia salah, mungkin dia mencintaimu."

"Kyu.."

"Atau jika kau tidak segera mengambil langkah cepat, aku akan membuatnya patah hati seperti yang lain tanpa peduli kau sahabatku dan kau mencintainya. Bagaimana?" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila, Kyuhyun!" komentar Siwon. Walaupun ia sedikit lega bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menerima Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kalian tau aku, bukan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Jujur saja, Donghae sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak menerima sekaligus tidak menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Donghae tau bahwa sifat Kyuhyun tidak sedingin yang orang lain bayangkan. Kyuhyun memang dingin tapi juga hangat disaat yang bersamaan. Donghae mengenal Kyuhyun sejak kecil, mereka bersahabat. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup Donghae, ia begitu bersyukur memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya.

"Yah! Ikan! Jangan menangis, kau ini!" omel Kyuhyun saat Donghae memeluknya dan merasakan bahunya basah.

Donghae tidak peduli. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Tidak peduli apabila kedua sahabatnya menganggapnya cengeng atau apa. Yang penting Donghae bisa bahagia saat ini karena memiliki kedua sahabatnya itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar isakan Donghae semakin kencang. Kyuhyun memeluk dan mengusap punggung Donghae.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Siwon iri dengan pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

Terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian Kyuhyun berkata, "Tentu saja. Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini."

Mereka bertiga berpelukan sangat erat. Saling memeluk. Tidak akan ada persahabatan seindah milik mereka didunia ini. Mereka tau bahwa mereka saling menyayangi. Persahabatan mereka begitu indah. Mengenal karakter yang lain dengan sangat baik. Walaupun terkadang jengkel, tapi tidak pernah ada yang mengeluh. Karena sesungguhnya mereka berlaku demi kebaikan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah mengalah dalam hal apapun kepada siapapun, tidak pernah kecuali kepada sahabat mereka sendiri dalam hal apapun. Tidak akan ada yang mengerti jalannya persahabatan mereka. Biarlah mereka bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri.

To be continue~~

Mau lanjut apa engga readers sekalian? Berasa ga percaya diri saya T^T Komen and review yaa~

By the way, makasi buat readers yg udah add saya di facebook sama mem-follow saya di twitter ya :D Kalo mau tanya atau apa, lewat PM atau komen ya :D

Akhir kata, gomawooo~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja. Siwon berjalan bersama Kyuhyun dan Donghae menuju aula. Pelajaran kesukaannya akan segera dimulai. Olahraga. Dan tentu saja Siwon sudah sangat hafal bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya ketika akan mendapat materi olahraga seperti biasa. Kalau bisa dibilang, Siwon sangat menguasai semua materi olahraga. Bela diri, permainan, dan teknik-teknik dasar semua gerakan olahraga Siwon mampu menguasainya. Ia sangat suka melatih otot tubuhnya. Dan ya, hasilnya memuaskan. Badannya terbentuk sempurna dengan otot perut yang biasa disebut abs menonjol dengan sempurna. Dan para perempuan di sekolahnya akan berteriak histeris ketika Siwon berganti pakaian dihadapan mereka seperti saat ini. Siwon tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Donghae memiliki postur tubuh yang hampir sama dengan Siwon, berotot. Namun ia lebih pendek dari Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya begitu ramping ideal walaupun hanya dengan perut rata. Setidaknya Kyuhyun lebih tinggi daripada Donghae namun tetap tidak lebih tinggi dari Siwon.

Siwon tau bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menghindari Eunhyuk dan memberi Donghae waktu untuk mendekati laki-laki itu. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Donghae lebih sering menghabiskan dengan Eunhyuk. Beruntung Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa memakluminya. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang wajah jenuh melihat teman-temannya bermain basket. Entah mengapa, sadar atau tidak, wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang cemberut membuat Siwon menghangat. Siwon menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan basket dan duduk dibangku bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Wajahmu yang seperti itu bisa membuat semua fansmu mimisan, kau tau?" komentar Siwon sambil meminum air dari botol yang dibawanya.

"Wajahku? Biasa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meraih botol ditangan Siwon dan ikut meminumnya.

Siwon tersenyum, mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Siwon, dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Siwon yang menahan sakit. Kyuhyun tau Siwon paling tidak suka dicubit. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak mencubitnya lagi dan menggenggamnya, "Kau tidak seburuk yang orang lain kira, Kyu.".

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Ya. Hanya kau dan Donghae yang mengira begitu karena takut aku marah bukan?"

Siwon tersenyum membalas Kyuhyun, "Mereka hanya tidak tau dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam, "Biar saja. Biar hanya kau dan Donghae yang tau semua tentangku."

Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku rasa juga begitu. Jangan biarkan orang lain mengetahui tentangmu atau aku akan cemburu."

Kyuhyun terkejut untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tau." Membalas genggaman tangan Siwon.

Kebersamaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun barusaja akan berlangsung lebih lama apabila seseorang yang menurut Siwon adalah musuh atau rival sejatinya dalam mengambil hati Kyuhyun mengusik kegiatan mereka berdua. Setidaknya Siwon tidak perlu khawatir apabila Kyuhyun akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu karena Siwon tau Kyuhyun juga membenci laki-laki ini. Changmin.

"Well, aku rasa aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi aku memang berniat seperti itu." Ucap Changmin dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Aku rasa disini akan terjadi keributan." Balas Kyuhyun datar sambil memalingkan wajah dari Changmin menghadap Siwon. Memberi isyarat bisu kepada Siwon untuk mengusir Changmin secepat mungkin.

"Oh tidak semudah itu, Kyu. Kau tau aku bukan? Lagipula kita sama-sama keras kepala. Jadi aku rasa kita akan lebih saling memahami." Changmin berkata dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Changmin, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang atau aku akan memukulmu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak berminat denganmu jika perlu kujelaskan." Sela Siwon sedikit tenang berusaha meredam amarah. Siwon selalu benci ketika Changmin berada didekat Kyuhyun ataupun dirinya bahkan Donghae.

"Kau cemburu padaku karena Kyuhyun sahabatmu selama ini tidak pernah menganggapmu, eoh? Menyedihkan." Changmin berkata dengan nada merendahkan.

Siwon sudah berniat memukul Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun tau bahwa ini saatnya Siwon dan Changmin berpisah. Kyuhyun berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun tentu saja berontak, berusaha mendorong tubuh Changmin namun sia-sia.

Siwon sudah naik pitam dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju Changmin, "Berengsek kau!".

Siwon memukul wajah Changmin dan menarik Kyuhyun ke belakangnya. Kyuhyun kaget. Semua orang menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Kyuhyun tau bahwa ini akan menjadi masalah. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon yang hendak memukul Changmin lagi. Sedikit paksaan dan akhirnya cengkraman tangan Siwon dikerah Changmin terlepas. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon keluar. Oh ini akan menjadi masalah apabila Changmin ataupun saksi mata akan mengadu pada kepala sekolah.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun membawa Siwon ke taman belakang sekolah. Menyuruh Siwon yang masih terlihat emosi untuk duduk diatas rumput. Sementara dirinya masih berdiri, memikirkan alasan yang tepat atau apapun alasan yang bisa ia gunakan ketika ia dan Siwon menghadap kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi karena otaknya yang biasa ia gunakan berpikir tidak bisa member solusi sama sekali.

Kyuhyun ikut duduk disamping Siwon kasar dan bergumam, "Sial!"

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Siwon dengan nada lirih.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan maaf Siwon barusan. Siwon sangat jarang menggunakan nada seperti itu. Jarang sekali. Entah mengapa terdengar sanagt miris dan menyiratkan penyesalan terlalu dalam. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan nada itu. Ia merasa sedikit terluka setiap kali Siwon menggunakan nada itu, terlebih padanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menarik Siwon dalam pelukannya, "Bukan salahmu. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih. Kita hadapi semuanya berdua, okay." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon berusaha untuk menenangkan kegundahan dihati keduanya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Bertiga, teman." Celetuk Donghae yang telah berdiri disamping Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap Donghae yang tengah tersenyum.

"Bukankah kita selalu menghadapinya bersama, kawan? Seperti biasanya." Tambah Donghae masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling menatap sejenak, "Tapi kau tidak terlibat dalam kejadian itu."

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak benar-benar yakin kalian berdua memiliki otak, aku saksi tentu saja."

Dan sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga kembali tertawa. Melupakan kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Oh betapa mereka tidak peduli dengan masalah yang dihadapi jika mereka bersama seperti ini.

Mereka bertiga duduk dibawah pohon. Tempat kesayangan Kyuhyun. Donghae sedikit heran kenapa Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya ditempat ini. Tempat ini sangat menyeramkan bagi Donghae yang notabene-nya adalah penakut. Sedangkan menurut Siwon tempat ini terlalu membosankan karena begitu sepi. Namun saat ini entah mengapa tempat ini menjadi begitu menyenangkan. Karena mereka sedang bersama. Mereka saling melempar canda beberapa kali. Hingga pembicaraan menjadi sedikit serius.

"Setelah lulus, kalian akan kuliah dimana?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar, "Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Paris mengambil jurusan seni. Orang tuaku juga sudah setuju. Perusahaan ayahku akan diurus suami kakakku."

Siwon sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mengerti bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah. Donghae tersenyum melihat Siwon yang tampak sedikit sedih.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang sepertinya melamun. Sedetik dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Siwon tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Entahlah.

"Mungkin London, ayahku ingin aku meneruskan perusahaannya. Kau tau kan kalau aku anak pertama dan laki-laki satu-satunya." Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu kau, Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Berusaha mengabaikan raut wajah Siwon yang membuatnya sedikit terluka.

"Entahlah. Aku mungkin mengejar beasiswa untuk jurusan kedokteran." Jawab Donghae apa adanya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Membatin didalam hati kenapa perpisahan datang begitu cepat. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin berpisah jika itu adalah sebuah pilihan yang bisa diambil. Tapi tetap saja mereka harus mengorbankan sesuatu ketika mereka ingin meraih sesuatu bukan?

"Berarti.. sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah ya?" celetuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Begitulah. Hanya lima tahun dan kita akan bertemu lagi. Kawan."

Siwon dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah menggunakan istilah 'kawan' sebelumnya dalam emmanggil hubungan mereka. Siwon tersenyum mencoba memahami keadaan itu, "Setidaknya kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu kita yang sebentar ini untuk bersenang-senang. Bukan begitu?"

"Berjanjilah akan sering menjengukku di Korea." Sela Donghae.

"Keluargaku dan sahabatku masih ada disini, tentu saja aku akan berkunjung. Bodoh." Jawan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kekehan.

Siwon berdiri menyamakan posisi Kyuhyun dan Donghae, "Berjanjilah selamanya kita akan tetap seperti ini."

Mereka bertiga saling menatap, saling tersenyum. Senyuman terindah yang pernah mereka berikan untuk siapapun. "Selamanya." Ucap mereka bertiga kompak.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Tampaknya hari itu berjalan dengan baik dan aman. Sepertinya tidak ada yang membahas kejadian tadi siang. Bahkan kepala sekolah dan guru tidak ada yang tampak mengerti. Ketiga sahabat itu bernafas lega ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget melihat Eunhyuk datang kearah mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. Kyuhyun tidak tahu maksud dari senyuman Donghae itu.

"Hai Kyuhyun-sshi, Siwon-sshi." Sapa laki-laki itu dengan senyuman lebar khas miliknya.

Siwon membalas sapaan sekaligus senyum Eunhyuk dengan sopan ala keluarga Choi yang bermartabat tinggi. Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk dan membalas sapaan Eunhyuk.

Donghae memahami keadaan yang sedikit canggung itu, "Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tenang saja, Kyu."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, "Sejak kapan?"

Donghae nyengir, "Tiga hari yang lalu."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling menatap. Baru minggu kemarin Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang peristiwa pernyataan cinta Eunhyuk kepada Donghae namun mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih seminggu kemudian? 'Pergerakan yang sangat cepat.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku rasa aku memang mencintai Donghae. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-sshi. Dan terima kasih telah membantu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya, Kyu." Sela Donghae mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun yang menuntut penjelasan.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Setidaknya Eunhyuk-sshi belum merasakan patah hati karena es batu ini.".

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon dan semua orang tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Ya setidaknya aku pernah berbuat kebaikan pada orang yang menyayangiku." Kyuhyun berkata datar seperti biasa sambil meninggalkan semua orang yang masih tertawa.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon memasuki kamar bernuansa klasik milik Kyuhyun. Malam ini ia berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya itu. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Hanya berdua. Selalu ada Donghae diantara mereka. Bukan Siwon tak suka, tapi kehadiran Donghae membuat ia tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon tau, sudah lama ia mencintai sahabatnya ini. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk dipinggir kasurnya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah karena aktivitasnya barusan. Mandi. Siwon menelan ludahnya melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Pikiran aneh mulai memasuki otaknya. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh curiga. Dan Siwon bersmpah sedetik kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Sebegitu tampannya kah aku sampai dirimu terpesona?" ejek Kyuhyun melihat wajah Siwon yang tercengang.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, "Terserah padamu. Saat kita berdua seperti ini, kau yang berkuasa."

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon, "Kau selalu bersikap hangat padaku. Aku takut aku menyalah artikan sikapmu ini padaku."

"Memangnya kau artikan apa?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju depan jendela besar yang menghadap kebun belakang milik keluarga Cho. Tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Siwon. Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Ikut menatap pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Tangan Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun disampingnya. Mengajaknya untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun menurut.

"Malam ini begitu cerah bukan, Kyu?" Siwon sedikit berbasa-basi untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Tidak ingin terlihat aneh didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, "Langsung pada intinya saja, aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Apa itu?"

To be continue~~

Ini belom ada konflik yang begitu besar ya, nanti di chap selanjutnya kemesraan WonKyu akan lebih banyak seiring dengan konflik yang hadir didalamnya.

Review please~~ Makasi buat readers yg setia menunggu cerita ini. Mau lanjut apa engga? Bales dikomen ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, "Langsung pada intinya saja, aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Apa itu?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, Kyuhyun tau saja maksud kedatangan Siwon. Siwon menghadapkan Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam. Siwon menaruh satu tangannya dipipi Kyuhyun, membelainya halus.

"Aku rasa kau juga sudah tau apa yang akan aku bicarakan padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggapai tangan Siwon dipipinya, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan mau mengungkapkannya padaku."

Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tau maksud kedatangannya.

"Jangan kira aku bodoh. Aku tentu sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi aku terlalu memikirkan egoku untuk membicarakannya denganmu." Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut memikirkan kelakuannya selama ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tapi… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Menyalurkan perasaannya lewat tatapan matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengangguk pelan. Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang lain, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya sambil menetralisir debaran dalam jantungnya. Kyuhyun tau, hanya pada Siwon debaran ini hadir. Kyuhyun mampu merasakan sebuah kehangatan lain saat Siwon ada bersamanya.

Kedua bibir itu menempel. Saling memberikan friksi satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa jantung Siwon serasa berhenti berdetak saat Kyuhyun menerima perlakuannya ini. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak pernah. Ia pikir cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Siwon meraih kedua pipi Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir Kyuhyun, meminta akses untuk menjelajahi mulut Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Setetes air mata turun dari manik indahnya yang tengah terpejam. Siwon hendak melepaskan ciuman itu ketika Kyuhyun malah mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan mendorong tengkuk Siwon untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja lewat ciuman itu. Tidak apa Kyuhyun melepaskan egonya untuk kali ini saja. Untuk Siwon seorang. Tidak apa-apa.

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan nafasnya yang belum stabil. Siwon kembali meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon. Rasanya begitu pas dan begitu benar. Ini sungguh menyenangkan. Kyuhyun menyamakan diri dalam pelukan itu ketika Siwon mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu untukku? Kau tau aku tidak suka penolakan bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Siwon barusan, "Lagipula walaupun ku tolak, kau akan tetap mencintaiku bukan?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak membiarkan orang yang memberikan dan mengambil ciuman pertamaku pergi. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon.

"Kau adalah cinta pertamaku Kyuhyun. Dan ciuman pertamaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tau. Dan kurasa, aku juga begitu."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Ketiga pangeran sekolah itu berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Seperti biasa, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Jangan heran walaupun Donghae bukan termasuk jajaran orang kaya lagi, kharismanya yang terkesan imut itu mampu membuat banyak laki-laki dan perempuan takluk dihadapannya. Termasuk kekasihnya, Eunhyuk. Ya sedikit banyak ada beberapa orang yang menentang hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tapi tenang saja, jika ada si ahli bela diri Siwon dan si mulut pedas Kyuhyun, tidak aka nada yang berani berkomentar tentang Donghae dan kehidupannya. Bukan karena Donghae lemah tapi Donghae adalah orang yang sabar. Setidaknya lebih sabar daripada kedua temannya.

Hari ini pelajaran sudah selesai, tinggal sedikit pertemuan yang akan membahas kegiatan akhir sekolah. Sekolah yang mereka tempati bukanlah sekolah elit biasa. Selain karena uang, prestasi yang ditorehkan sekolah itu sudah terkenal sampai pelosok Korea. Prestasi akademik maupun non-akademik. Oh dan jangan lupakan tiga ksatria kita yang juga berperan dalam perolehan prestasi sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Kyuhyun sering menjuarai berbagai lomba kecerdasan, Siwon dengan prestasi bela diri dan permainan lapangannya, serta Donghae dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa. Bahkan kepala sekolah mereka sering menyebut mereka dengan sebutan 'The Three Heroes'. Dan jadilah mereka harus mengikuti pagelaran untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah yang diadakan dua hari lagi. Mereka telah ditunjuk sebagai panitia sejak sebulan lalu. Mau tak mau, mereka harus turut serta dalam proses persiapan pagelaran tersebut.

Siwon sedikit tak tega melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan 'berantakan' untuk seorang Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang cukup rapi. Membolak-balik laporan yang barusaja ia terima dari ketua panitia. 'mana yang salah' batin Kyuhyun sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada laporannya sambil tetap berjalan. Mereka bertiga berniat pulang jika saja Siwon tidak mengajak mereka untuk membeli minuman di kantin sekolah.

"Sial! Si Changmin bodoh itu bagaimana! Laporan ini sudah benar, mana yang salah?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menendang kursi.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun malas, "Kau yang bodoh, Kyu! Changmin itu hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lebih lama saja. Jika dia mengembalikan laporanmu, pastinya kau akan kembali menemuinya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengembalikan laporan itu pada si brengsek itu. Lagipula kepala sekolah juga menyebalkan menunjuknya sebagai ketua panitia!" sela Siwon sambil menyodorkan minum untuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Beberapa orang masih saja melihati mereka yang seperti itu. Terkadang Siwon juga harus menahan emosi terhadap orang-orang yang terlalu mencari perhatian. Entah itu kepada dirinya, Donghae, dan pastinya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang kebetulan lewat mampir untuk menjenguk sang kekasih yang tampak lelah. Memberi Donghae beberapa pijatan ringan dipundaknya. Tanpa memperhatikan tatapan tajam dari semua orang untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak peduli asal Donghae tidak apa-apa. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedikit tenang karena pasangan yang satu ini tidak terlalu mengambil pusing omongan orang lain. Cukup percaya pada pasangan dan hubungannya maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Rasanya aku ingin membasmi semua manusia bodoh yang terus saja memperhatikan kita seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Biarlah saja, Kyu. Toh mereka tidak begitu merugikan kita." Jawab Siwon menanggapi Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata dan menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Ya setidaknya mereka tidak melukai Eunhyuk maka aku akan diam saja." Sela Donghae yang menaruh kepalanya dimeja dan menikmati pijatan Eunhyuk dipundaknya. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya merona hebat.

"Sejak kau mencintai Eunhyuk, kau menjadi seorang yang gila Donghae. GILA." Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Biar saja." Jawab Donghae singkat.

Kyuhyun menatap seorang gadis yang berjalan kearah mereka. Stella. Okay, Kyuhyun tidak suka gadis ini. Terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Dan benar saja tebakan Kyuhyun mengenai dia yang akan mencari perhatian Siwon seperti biasa. Membawa sekotak coklat dalam kemasan berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

"Oppa, ini untukmu. Aku membelinya dari Swiss kemarin." Ucap gadis itu manja. Duduk disebelah Siwon yang kini duduk menghadap Stella.

Siwon tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Stella-sshi. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang membelinya untuk oppa."

"Ceh. Kau semakin pintar saja, nona. Kau membelinya di Swiss kemarin katamu? Salahkan aku jika aku salah, tapi bukankah kemarin kau duduk dibelakangku dikelas?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menyeringai.

"Yah! Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius seperti es, aku mendapatkannya secara online. Kau jangan ikut campur urusanku!" ketus gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Oh.. aku tersentuh sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun seolah-olah senang.

"Sudah, Kyu. Dan terima kasih, Stella-sshi kau memang baik. Terima kasih. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa." Siwon berkata menengahi pertengkaran yang kemungkinan terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Stella. Gadis itu tersenyum dan pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Siwon singkat.

"Lain kali kau membiarkan orang lain menciummu seperti itu dihadapanku, jangan pernah berharap aku mau menyentuh bekas bibir mereka diwajahmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak pergi.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya mengedikkan bahunya ketika Siwon menatapnya. Sementara pemuda berlesung pipi itu sedikit tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti cemburu.

"Dan aku tidak cemburu, Choi Siwon! Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ucap Kyuhyun satu langkah sebelum menjauh membuat Siwon cemberut dan pasangan HaeHyuk tertawa melihat tingkah Siwon.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun mematut diri didepan cermin. Sedikit menggunakan lotion pada tubuhnya. Menatap bayangan dirinya didepan kaca dan menghela nafas sejenak. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk putih dipinggangnya dan menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya. Sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ciumannya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun merona mengingatnya. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun keluar malam ini. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menolak. Ini kencan pertama mereka. Kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak momen spesial ini. Tapi pikirannya mengenai suatu hal mengusik pikirannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar dan berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya mengenai hal itu. Setidaknya tidak memikirkan hal untuk saat ini.

Siwon menjemput Kyuhyun dirumahnya. Memasuki rumah kediaman Cho yang sangat megah ini. Siwon tau sopan santun. Keluarganya mendidik untuk bersopan santun. Siwon duduk diruang tamu ditemani ayah Kyuhyun, Mr. Cho. Menunggu kekasihnya turun dari singgasana untuk menemuinya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu, Siwon?" tanya Mr. Cho dengan akrab. Keduanya sudah sangat akrab. Mr. Cho sudah menganggap Siwon seperti anak sendiri. Begitupula Siwon yang telah menganggap Mr. Cho seperti ayah kedua baginya. Keluarga Cho dan Choi ini memang terkenal dengan keakrabannya maupun kerjasama perusahaannya. Banyak pesaing bisnis yang ingin menghancurkan relasi kedua keluarga ini tapi belum ada yang berhasil.

"Aku, aboji, dan umma baik dan sehat. Bagaimana dengan anda dan keluarga, ahjusshi?" Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Cho dengan sopan dan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

Dan percakapan hangat itu berlanjut sampai Kyuhyun datang menemui Siwon yang menjemputnya. Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar melihat tatapan ayahnya kepadanya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaiman, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca raut wajah ayahnya itu. Ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman dan tatapan ayahnya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit.. takut. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, setelah Kyuhyun dan Siwon berpamitan. Sepasang kekasih itu pergi menuju tempat kencan mereka.

Siwon berhenti disebuah tempat yang tak asing bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil mewah Siwon dan sedikit terkejut melihat tempat itu. Kyuhyun seharusnya tau bahwa Siwon terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang romantis. Tempat yang ia tahu adalah sebuah taman tempatnya bermain dulu bersama Donghae dan Siwon kini menjadi tempat yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun tau bahwa ia seorang laki-laki tapi salahkah ia jika hatinya mneghangat menerima perlakuan Siwon seperti ini? Siwon dapat melihat raut terkejut diwajah Kyuhyun, Siwon menggapai tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju tempat itu.

"Kau suka, baby?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjukkan keindahan tempat yang ia hias sendiri itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam menyaksikan keindahan pemandangan dihadapannya. Kelopak bunga mawar merah bertaburan dimana-mana. Sebuah meja makan dengan sepasang kursi kayu yang indah beserta sebotol anggur dan buah-buahan diatasnya berada ditengah taman itu. Memang tidak begitu indah seperti yang ada difilm, tapi setidaknya Siwon sudah berusaha menyulap tempat itu agar menjadi indah.

"Siwon… ini… untukku?"

"Hanya untukmu, baby."

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Siwon ketika Siwon mempersilahkannya duduk dikursi.

"Maaf tidak ada makanan. Akan sia-sia karena kau sudah makan malam. Jadi hanya ada buah dan anggur. Kurasa kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk meminum anggur." Ucap Siwon beralih duduk dikursinya, dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergetar, hatinya membuncah, dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan rasanya akan seindah ini jika bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menduganya. Biar saja semua orang menganggapnya dingin dan tak berhati asal itu bukan Siwon yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Biar saja ia menjadi anak manja dan ingin disayangi jika bersama Siwon. Tidak masalah Kyuhyun menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pangeran es hanya untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak peduli asal ia bisa bahagia bersama Siwon.

"Ini sangat indah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Siwonnie.."

"I know, Babe. Love you too."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, baby. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah denganmu? Katakan padaku hmm.." ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dipundaknya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Mereka berdua kini duduk dibangku taman. Memandangi langit malam yang terlihat bersahabat dan begitu indah. Sesuai dengan keadaan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum tulus. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak berniat merusak momen malam itu hanya dengan kegelisahan yang mungkin tidak berarti. Tapi dalam hati Kyuhyun terdalam, Kyuhyun ingin tau bagaimana respon Siwon mengenai hal ini.

"Sewaktu kita pergi, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Abojiku. Aku melihatnya dari sorot matanya kepadaku."

Siwon menegakkan posisi duduknya, topik pembicaraan Kyuhyun terlihat serius. Terbukti dengan kehadiran ayah Kyuhyun dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Ada apa dengan Abojimu, baby?"

"Maafkan aku jika ini mengganggumu. Tapi pikiran ini terus menggangguku, Siwonnie.."

"Katakan padaku, baby.."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam, dalam pandangannya ia menyampaikan begitu banyak emosi. Siwon bisa merasakannya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Siwon. Berusaha menylurkan segalal sesuatu yang dirasakannya lewat sentuhan itu.

"Apa menurutmu.. Aboji akan menerima hubungan kita, Siwonnie?"

To be Continue~~

Bagaimana readers sekaliaaaannnnnn? Jelek kah chapter ini? *Mian T^T kalo iya .. Pengen lanjut apa engga? Kasih tau saya lewat komen ya .. Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya, HaeHyuk lebih jarang muncul ya.. Soalnya main pairingnya emang WonKyu dari awal.. *Tapi gatau lagi kalo nanti berubah pairing dichapter-chapter setelah ini *plakkk *ketawa nista

Berikan saya dukungan lewat komen, favorite dan follows … Gomawoooo~~~ *pelukcium readers (;


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ada apa dengan Abojimu, baby?"

"Maafkan aku jika ini mengganggumu. Tapi pikiran ini terus menggangguku, Siwonnie.."

"Katakan padaku, baby.."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam, dalam pandangannya ia menyampaikan begitu banyak emosi. Siwon bisa merasakannya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Siwon. Berusaha menylurkan segalal sesuatu yang dirasakannya lewat sentuhan itu.

"Apa menurutmu.. Aboji akan menerima hubungan kita, Siwonnie?"

Siwon menghela, "Dengarkan aku, baby.." Siwon meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Memberi belaian halus pada pipi tirus itu. Ibu jari Siwon berhenti untuk mengusap bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Bibir yang akan selalu menjadi candu baginya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan bibir itu. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Memang tidak mudah untuk mengatakan kepada orang tua kita bahwa anak laki-lakinya berkencan. Tapi bukankah akan sia-sia aku memendam perasaanku padamu selama delapan belas tahun ini jika aku menyerah karena alasan itu?" Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya. Memberi pengertian dan kekuatan pada kekasihnya ini. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja asal mereka terus bersama.

"Tapi, Siwonnie.. Aku.. takut jika aboji melakukan sesuatu pada kita." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada lirih dan wajah menunduk.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, menampilkan sepasang lesung pipi yang begitu indah bersarang dipipinya. Mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan memaksa mereka beradu mata.

"Aku tidak takut akan apapun asal kau bersamaku. Aku akan melindungimu, baby. Aku yang memulai ini semua, jadi aku yang akan menanggung resikonya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku siap mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. Termasuk hidupku. Aku akan melawan untukmu jika itu perlu. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan bahagia bersamaku, baby.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Ia tidak pernah menangis karena hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Rasa ini sungguh aneh. Begitu menyiksa dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Lidahnya terasa berat dan saliva mengental dimulutnya. Tubuhnya bergetar tatkala Siwon memeluk erat tubuhnya. Menarik dirinya menuju jurang yang lebih dalam akan cinta. Pelukan ini terasa begitu benar. Membalas pelukan Siwon dengan sama eratnya. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Jika esok hari Siwon masih bersamanya, Kyuhyun yakin ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sepercaya diri ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ia mampu melakukan apapun dengan lelakinya. Dan hanya dengan lelakinya. Satu nama. Siwon.

"Kita berjuang bersama, Siwonnie. Aku.. mencintaimu"

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak fokus dengan pelajaran pagi ini. Banyak beban pikiran yang ia tanggung. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. Siwon dan Donghae yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengamati sikap Kyuhyun yang tak tenang dalam diam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat ketika guru pengajar menegurnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, tidak pernah ia ditegur oleh guru karena pembelajaran. Kyuhyun sangat disiplin dalam hal pelajaran. Semua orang tau itu.

Kyuhyun berdehem dan menjawab pertanyaan gurunya, "Saya baik-baik saja, Park songsaenim. Maafkan saya jika saya mengganggu." Dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Guru itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beliau tau bahwa Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah dan berniat tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi muridnya. Lagipula beliau juga yakin Kyuhyun sudah menguasai materinya hari ini. Kyuhyun adalah siswanya yang paling pandai. Bukan masalah besar bukan?

Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk duduk disalah satu meja kantin. Meja tempat 'The Three Heroes' selalu duduk saat dikantin. Mereka mempunyai singgasana mereka sendiri disemua tempat di sekolah ini. Sungguh istimewa. Jangan dikira reputasi keluarga mereka bertiga tidak berpengaruh. Jangan bodoh. Relasi bisnis terkaya di Korea yaitu keluarga Cho dan Choi yang menjadi pemberi dana terbesar dalam pembangunan sekolah kelas atas berstandar internasional beserta semua fasilitas dan pemberi beasiswa untuk orang dari kalangan bawah yang bersekolah ditempat itu. Dan pemilik sekolah itu adalah kakek Donghae yang menyerahkan jabatan kepala sekolah kepada orang lain. Tapi Donghae tidak pernah menyalahgunakan statusnya untuk bertindak semena-mena. Selain itu, Donghae juga berusaha meraih beasiswa di sekolah ini walaupun pada kenyataannya kedua orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun-lah yang membayar semua kebutuhan sekolahnya. Persahabatan kedua orang tua Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae sama seperti anak mereka. Orang tua mereka juga tumbuh dan hidup bersama sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh sukses bersama hingga dewasa dan memiliki keluarga. Jadi bukan masalah jika kedua orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun membiayai kehidupan Donghae dan menjamin kuliah Donghae sampai lulus bukan? Mengingat kenyataan bahwa ayah Donghae telah tiada, kedua orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun turut mengambil peran untuk memberi bantuan kepada keluarga Donghae. Keluarga Donghae awalnya menolak, namun akhirnya luluh saat semuanya berkata bahwa itu dilakukan karena ingin membalas budi ayah Donghae yang dulu memberi modal bisnis untuk ayah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Cukup adil bukan?

Dan mengenai singgasana 'The Three Heroes' di sekolah, itu memang mereka dapat dari usaha mereka sendiri dan ya.. usaha orang tua mereka. Tidak heran jika banyak siswa yang iri akan hal itu dan ingin bergabung dengan ketiga pengeran sekolah yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma itu. Semua orang percaya bahwa persahabatan ketiga pangeran sekolah itu tidak akan ada yang mampu menandinginya. Jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang diganggu, jangan harap hidupmu akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun dengan mulut pedasnya dan berbagai triknya yang mengerikan untuk membalas dendam, Siwon dengan keahlian bela diri dan sifatnya yang bisa dibilang ganas jika menyangkut orang yang ia sayangi, dan Donghae dengan kemampuan bermartial arts dan kick boxingnya yang luar biasa. Mereka benar-benar senjata yang pas untuk memusnahkan seseorang. Sejauh ini, tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti bagi ketiga pangeran itu. Semua orang masih mendukung dan menghormati harkat dan martabat mereka. Dan bahkan guru dan kepala sekolah mereka tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Selain pengaruh orang tua, jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa hampir seluruh prestasi tiga tahun belakangan adalah hasil karya ketiga pangeran sekolah itu. Nyatanya ketiga orang itu tidak pernah melanggar aturan sekolah sampai level tertinggi. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat jarang melanggar. Sosok-sosok yang sempurna. Keluarga mereka berhasil mendidik anak-anaknya menjadi anak yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya sembari merentangkan kakinya diatas paha Siwon. Bersandar pada kursi menghadap Siwon. Siwon memijat kaki Kyuhyun ringan. Kyuhyun benar-benar berantakan saat ini. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sefrustasi ini mengenai sekolah. Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Sialan! Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar stres! Demi Tuhan!"

"Baby, jangan menghela nafas seperti itu. Membuang keberuntungan kata orang."

"Persetan dengan keberuntungan. Persetan dengan kata orang. Mereka sama sekali tidak membantuku."

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pangeran es sahabatnya bisa menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran gentleman seperti Siwon. Siwon sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Donghae. Dan Donghae? Tentu saja merestui. Donghae sudah tau kemana arah hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu dari awal. Cinta. Dan mereka berdua hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya, begitu pikir Donghae. Sang pangeran ikan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa melihat sahabatmu seperti ini, ikan bodoh?" umpat Kyuhyun frustasi karena Donghae menertawakan kondisinya.

"Baiklah es batu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik?" jawaba Donghae dengan senyum jahilnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat –lagi, "Tugas, ujian, kepanitiaan, laporan, persiapan kelulusan, pendaftaran universitas, semuanya benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Sial!"

Siwon menatap kekasihnya iba, "Babe, it is okay. You just need some rest. Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh seperti ini, what's wrong?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tengah menggenggam tangannya, menghela nafas dan kali ini lebih ringan.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke acara ulang tahun sekolah tapi kedua orang tuaku memaksaku untuk pergi. Banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan dalam waktu dekat ini. Entahlah.. semuanya menjadi sangat kacau." Jelas Kyuhyun kepada ketiga orang dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, benar kata Siwon-sshi. Kau butuh banyak istirahat, kami bisa membantumu dalam menyelesaikan tugas." Celetuk Eunhyuk dengan sopan. Maklum, dia belum terbiasa berada ditengah-tengah orang tepopuler di sekolahnya. Tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk dihadapan kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya.

"Benar kata Eunhyuk-sshi kami akan membantumu, baby.. Dan kau Eunhyuk-sshi, kau bisa memanggil kami dengan sufiks –ah saja. Kau kekasih Donghae, jadi kita adalah keluarga. Kita harus bisa lebih akrab." Jawab Siwon menanggapi pernyataan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia. Kehadirannya diterima diantara sahabat kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk sukses mendapatkan keakraban ditengah-tengah orang yang diseganinya selama ini. Ya setidaknya itu membuat dirinya tidak canggung lagi dihadapan kedua sahabat kekasihnya ini.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja terkadang aku perlu meluapkan emosiku. Kau tau aku bukan, aku terlalu banyak memendam emosi." Kyuhyun mengerang dalam posisinya.

Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, "That's life, Mate! Be strong okay! Setelah pulang sekolah bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran ibuku?"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Donghae, "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan bibi Lee."

Siwon menengahi teringat akan sesuatu yang dibelinya bersama Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka mengetahui hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah resmi, "Ah dan ya.. Aku dan Kyuhyun ingin memberimu sesuatu, Donghae-ah. Ucapan selamat atas hari jadimu dengan Eunhyuk."

"Apa? Bom? Atau masakan buatan Kyuhyun yang seperti racun itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Yah ikan! Berhenti mengejekku! Waktu itu hanya terlalu gosong saja dagingnya." Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae dengan botol kosong ditangannya.

"Dan kau lupa mengangkat sayurnya hingga terlalu lembek, Kyu." Siwon menambahi.

"Yah! Kalian berdua, diam!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon sekarang.

"Aw, baby sakit! Sorry, babe. I'm kidding. Teheheehee .. Dan kau Donghae, kau bisa mendapatkan hadiahmu sepulang sekolah. Jadi ikut kami okay?" jawab Siwon sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang memukul kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Dan aku akan menghubungi ibu untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Aku akan meminta ibuku sendiri untuk memasak makanannya untuk kita." Donghae berkata sambil menghubungi ibunya lewat ponselnya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit mengurangi stres dengan makanan rumah." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada datar.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Sepulang sekolah seperti janji mereka tadi, mereka akan pulang bersama. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Donghae sedikit merasa tidak biasa dengan keadaan tempat parkir khusus milik 'The Three Heroes'. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana. Ya. Sesuatu.

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya dibagian depan mobil audi hitamnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, menyilangkan kakinya didepan mobil audi putihnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Berniat menyindirku yang tak bermobil huh? Kawan." Donghae sedikit mencibir kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senyumnya yang meremehkan.

"Kata siapa kau tidak bermobil huh?"

"Maksud kalian?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk audi berwarna abu-abu yang terparkir disamping mobilnya dengan dagunya, "Yours."

Donghae membeku. Okay, ini gila! Itu mobil yang sangat mahal, mana mungkin.. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun dan Siwon..

Siwon tertawa melihat Donghae yang melongo, "Hey, Donghae! Catch this!" Donghae menoleh dan menerima lemparan kunci mobil itu didadanya. Sedikit linglung dengan keadaan. Bahkan Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ini benar-benar gila! Persahabatan ini benar-benar gila!

"Ohya, dan untuk Eunhyuk.. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun berjalan ke bagasi mobilnya, membukanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Eunhyuk sangat tahu itu apa. Tentu saja. Dari bentuk wadahnya saja dia sudah tahu itu apa.

"This is for you. One of those Stradivari's masterpiece around the world." Kyuhyun memberikan barang ditangannya untuk Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Eunhyuk menerima barang itu dengan gemetar, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia masih menginjak tanah. "Ini.. Untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Siwon tau bahwa kau bersahabar dengan alat ini. Dan aku tahu seleramu luar biasa dalam hal seperti ini." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memasuki mobilnya.

"Dan aku harap kau memakainya diacara ulang tahun sekolah nanti, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku sudah mencantumkan namamu didaftar pengisi acara." Tambah Siwon.

Eunhyuk bergetar hebat, ia menampar dirinya sendiri. "Ini… The Red Mendelssohn bukan? Salah satu karya Antonio Stradivari yang paling mahal didunia? Untukku?"

"Aku rasa kalian benar-benar gila!" celetuk Donghae yang sudah sadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Bukan apa-apa Donghae. Anggap saja hadiah dariku dan Kyuhyun. " ucap Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasihnya nanti saja. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Aku sudah lapar!" jawab Kyuhyun setengah berteriak sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat kaca jendela mobilnya.

Siwon tertawa, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, naiki mobilmu dan kita berangkat. Sudah saatnya kau mengasah keahlianmu dijalanan seperti dulu. King of race huh?" dan memasuki audi hitamnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki mobil baru Donghae itu. Sialan! Donghae benar-benar merindukan rasanya berada dibalik kemudi. Ini terasa begitu benar. Donghae rindu menyalurkan bakatnya lagi. Di arena balap, ia juaranya.

"Kau tau, chagiya.. Bahkan terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua sahabatku itu." Celetuk Donghae sambil meghidupkan mesin mobil barunya itu.

"Ya.. Kau benar chagi. Mereka benar-benar gila untuk remaja seusia kita."

"Dan kau tau apa yang lebih gila? Aku sangat menyayangi orang-orang gila itu."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun tidur diatas ranjang king size milik Siwon. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap malam ini. Beruntung kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memberi izin untuk dirinya menginap di rumah Siwon. Sedikit basa-basi dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membujuk kedua orang tuanya. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan menginap atau pulang terlalu malam tanpa pendamping yang bisa dipercaya. Kalian tentu tau bahwa pekerjaan orang tua Kyuhyun berpengaruh besar pada kehidupan anaknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat dikawal oleh beberapa pengawal sewaktu ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Kyuhyun mengamati kamar yang bernuansa minimalis milik Siwon ini. Ada beberapa pigura disana. Menggantung indah didinding dan diatas meja. Sebuah foto keluarga dalam bingkai yang sangat besar terletak tepat diatas ranjang Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat tahu bahwa Siwon sangat menghormati keluarganya. Terutama sang ayah yang sangat ia banggakan. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang ayah. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terbuat dari kaca yang didalamnya terdapat foto dirinya bersama Siwon. Berdua. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya. Badannya yang terbentuk sempurna terlihat begitu indah dalam balutan jubah mandi itu. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapi bingkai foto ditangannya. Menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan dan mengelus surai coklat milik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan tepukan Siwon dikepalanya.

"Begitu serasi, bukan?"

Dan Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya saat Siwon bertanya akan hal itu, terlebih saat menyadari keadaan Siwon. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ayolah, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan 'itu' sekarang bukan?

"Mandi dulu atau langsung tidur, babe?"

"Langsung tidur saja. Aku lelah."

"Tapi lebih baik kau menggosok gigi, cuci muka dan mengganti baju rumahmu dengan piyamaku, babe."

"Iya iya, babe."

Siwon tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutannya kepada Kyuhyun dan mengambil sepasang piyama untuk Kyuhyun dan sepasang lagi untuk dirinya. Kemudian Kyuhyun melesat ke dalam kamar mandi Siwon. Sementara Siwon berganti pakaian di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan berjalan santai menuju Siwon yang tengah menulis sesuatu didalam sebuah buku jurnal sambil menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut pada kepala ranjang. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Menatap Siwon yang tampak serius menulis dengan wajah polosnya.

"Menulis apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Bukan apa-apa, babe. Ayo kita tidur." Dan menutup buku itu serta menaruhnya diatas meja disamping ranjang.

Kyuhyun cemberut, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku ingin melihat buku itu, Siwonnie." Rajuk Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Siwon tertawa kecil melohat tingkah Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, babe. Kau boleh membacanya sepuasmu. Tapi setelah itu kita tidur, okay?"

Kyuhyun seketika mengangguk antusias. Membuka halaman buku bersampul kain beludru berwarna hitam elegan yang ditandai dengan pita berwarna ungu itu. Kyuhyun membaca setiap baris kalimat dalam buku jurnal milik kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya memanas membaca untaian kata dalam halaman itu. Membaca semua kalimatnya sampai akhir dan menutupnya. Mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya. Kyuhyun mengisi ruang kosong disamping tubuh Siwon yang sudah berbaring diatas ranjang sambil menatapnya dengan senyum bodohnya. Kyuhyun sedikit terisak karena terharu. Betapa bodohnya manusia dihadapan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun menangis karenanya.

Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, Siwonnie.. Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Teehehehee~, terima kasih atas pujiannya, babe."

"Dan satu hal lagi.."

"Apa, babe?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon singkat dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya. Siwon tersenyum tulus dan menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

To be continue ….

Yang ditulis Siwon dibukunya ada di next chap ya^^

What? How? Gimana chapter yang ini? Beri komen yaaaa T^T puhleaszeeeeee… mian kalo jelek .. Gomawoooo~~ Dan makasi juga buat readers yg follow, favorite, sama review cerita ini. *Terus lakukan ya :D Makasi juga yang udah add saya di FB, follow saya di twitter maupun me2day. Kasih tau saya lanjut apa engga ya..

Buat nemenin malem minggu kalian, aku publish sekarang chap 6 ini u,u Niatnya sih mau hari senin o.o

Jadwal saya lagi mefet-mefet , Aksel benar-benar membuat saya gila *maaf curhat. Jadi ya kalau lagi ada inspirasi langsung ngadep laptop mencurahkan emosi lewat cerita .Dan ya, cukup sukses lah buat meringankan stress saya u,u Doakan saya terus ya (^-^)9

PS : Setelah chapter ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada readers sekalian. Genrenya mulai angst ya T^T Sebenernya saya gatega tapi … saya pengen mencoba hal baru u,u


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Tuhan, hari ini aku menyebut namanya lagi dalam setiap hembusan nafasku. Aku berterima kasih pada-Mu karena telah membuatku mengenalnya. Dia selalu indah dimataku. Apakah Kau kehilangan satu malaikat-Mu disurga? Aku tidak yakin dia adalah manusia.

Hari ini dia mengeluh, hari ini dia juga telah berbahagia, terima kasih atas apa yang Kau berikan padanya Tuhan. Tolong jaga dia jika aku tidak ada. Aku mohon. Dia telah berbuat banyak hal yang baik, Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya bukan? Aku juga. Kita harus berbagi, Tuhan.

Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi bukankah Kau yang menciptakan rasa cinta? Jadi kurasa ini bukan kesalahan. Aku tidak peduli. Asal itu dia, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Dia terlalu berharga bagiku. Jangan buat dia terluka, bersedih, apalagi menangis. Hukum aku saja. Biar aku yang menderita luka untuknya. Salahkan saja aku, jangan dia. Limpahkan dosanya kepadaku, aku tak apa. Aku percaya surga dan neraka. Aku umat-Mu. Jika aku harus menanggung neraka demi dia, aku rela. Buatlah dia merasakan surga dunia dan akhirat. Jangan pernah buat dia terluka, Tuhan. Aku mohon.

Aku tidak meminta apapun selain satu hal, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku mohon, jangan pernah hapus senyuman indah diwajahnya dan menggantinya dengan air mata, Tuhan. Karena jika dia bersedih, aku tau bahwa hidupku telah berakhir. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku mohon. Dan terima kasih atas kado tambahannya, Tuhan. Dia benar-benar menciumku. Teheheeee~…

Buatlah dia tersenyum, Tuhan. Aku selalu berbakti pada-Mu. Menjalankan semua perintah-Mu. Jadi sebagai gantinya, Kau harus membantuku untuk membahagiakannya, Tuhan. Maaf memerintah-Mu, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku tau dia masih ragu, tapi jangan buat dia berpaling dariku. Maafkan aku yang egois, tapi demi dia aku rela terluka. Aku harap dia selalu bahagia bersamaku. Aku yang mengajaknya masuk dalam jurang cinta ini. Jadi jika kau ingin menghukumnya, hukum aku saja. Selama dia bahagia, aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja.

Buatlah dia selalu bahagia didalam perlindunganmu, Tuhan. Karena aku.. mencintainya dihidup dan matiku. Kyuhyun.

Choi SW'

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Hari ini sekolah sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolah yang akan digelar nanti malam. Sedikit rapat dengan kepanitiaan dan beberapa karyawan serta kepala sekolah akan dilaksanakan pagi ini. Semua siswa berkumpul diruang pertemuan untuk membantu dekorasi ruang dan tata panggung. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae yang ditunjuk sebagai panitia wajib datang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak mereka bertiga menjadi siswa di sekolah elit itu untuk meramaikan acara sekolah. Untuk ajang promosi sekolah kepada orang penting tentu saja. Orang tua Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon juga diundang sebagai tamu kehormatan. Kakek Donghae juga sepertinya akan hadir. Acara nanti malam adalah acara ulang tahun sekolah terakhir yang akan mereka bertiga hadiri. Tahun depan mereka sudah lulus. Terkadang waktu memang terasa berjalan sangat cepat bukan?

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk duduk ditempat istimewa didalam ruang pertemuan. Ruangan ini dikhususkan untuk semua siswa agar dapat masuk. Mereka memperhatikan sang kepala sekolah memberi sedikit pengarahan untuk acara nanti malam. Kyuhyun terlihat malas dengan kegiatan ini, ia tidak suka acara ini. Sungguh. Ia selalu malas untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Tidak berguna katanya. Tapi apa daya dia hanya bisa pasrah karena kepala sekolah selalu menunjuknya sebagai panitia. Bahkan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun selalu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk selalu menghadiri acara besar di sekolah. Maklum, orang tua Kyuhyun menjaga imej keluarganya yang tersohor itu. Keluarga Cho harus menjaga harkat dan martabat keluarga mereka tentu saja. Tidak ingin dikata sombong. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga bergaul dengan orang lain.

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar dipundaknya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Siwon. Tidak mempedulikan kepala sekolah yang sedang berbicara didepan. Semua siswa tidak begitu heran dengan kemesraan yang dilakukan pasangan ini. Mereka hanya menganggap Kyuhyun dan Siwon sebagai sepasang sahabat yang seperti keluarga. Tidak pernah tau kisah cinta yang terjalin diantara kedua manusia itu. Selain Kyuhyun dan Siwon menganggap mempublikasikan hubungan mereka adalah hal yang tidak penting, mereka mempunyai alasan sendiri untuk tidak membicarakan hubungan mereka dipublik. Mereka beralasan bahwa mereka masih ingin hubungan mereka dirahasiakan dari keluarga mereka. Berbeda dengan orang tua Donghae yang mempercayakan semua keputusan kepada Donghae karena ibunya telah menganggap Donghae dewasa dan telah mampu membuat keputusan yang dianggapnya benar, keluarga Cho dan Choi ini masih sangat mendiktatori kehidupan anaknya. Keluaga Cho dan Choi percaya bahwa anak-anaknya masih membutuhkan pengarahan untuk menjadi orang sukses kelak. Mereka tidak ingin anaknya jatuh terpuruk dan menjadi anak yang bergantung karena harta keluarga. Ya walaupun pada akhirnya mereka juga akan menjadi ahli waris kekayaan keluarga kaya itu.

"Siwonnie.."

"Apa, baby?"

"Kepalaku pusing. Tidak bisakah kita keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang mendongak, memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang memang tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat.

"Sabar sebentar, baby. Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke balai kesehatan jika perlu. Kau tau kita tidak mungkin keluar sekarang. Ada Changmin disana. Tahan sebentar okay?" mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Siwon. Berharap semuanya akan cepat selesai. Belum lagi acara nanti malam yang pastinya akan sangat melelahkan dan membosankan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun mengapit lengan Siwon sedikit lebih erat. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak hari ini.

Donghae yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya si es batu itu seperti itu. Siwon yang mengerti jalan pikiran Donghae segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Setelah ini aku akan membawanya ke balai kesehatan."

Donghae mengangguk, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar dibahu Siwon dengan sayang. "Jaga kondisimu okay, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih."

Donghae hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Pengarahan itu selesai. Seperti janjinya, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke balai pengobatan sekolah. Sebuah ruangan khusus untuk 'The Three Heroes' menjadi tempat Kyuhyun berada sekarang. Sebuah ruangan khusus dengan fasilitas lengkap seperti rumah sakit kelas VVIP tanpa kamar mandi tentu saja. Kyuhyun tidur diatas kasur Queen size setelah piket jaga balai kesehatan selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat saja. Siwon sedikit bernafas lega karena bukan penyakit serius.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk diatas sofa diruang yang sama. Membawa beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan serta sedikit buah-buahan untuk sahabatnya.

Siwon ikut duduk disamping Donghae setelah memastikan Kyuhyun telah tertidur lelap. Menghela nafas ringan sambil menyisingkan kemeja sekolahnya. Almamaternya ia sampirkan dipinggir sofa.

"Nanti malam kau mengajak siapa?" tanya Donghae kepada Siwon disampingnya.

"Aku pergi sendiri saja. Kyuhyun tidak akan suka jika aku mengajak orang lain." Jawab Siwon sekenanya. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Apa abojimu tidak akan curiga? Tiga kali kau melewatkan acara itu sendiri. Tapi jujur saja, aku juga tidak akan suka jika kau pergi dengan orang lain." Donghae menanggapi jawaban Siwon.

"Biar saja, abojiku masih menganggapku lajang. Lalu kau akan pergi dengan Eunhyuk?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Setidaknya aku sedikit lebih beruntung daripada kalian, mate."

Siwon menghela nafasnya lagi, ia tahu maksud Donghae dengan penggunaan kata 'beruntung' dalam kalimatnya barusan. "Aku harap aku dan Kyuhyun seberuntung kalian."

Donghae tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Kalian harus berjuang demi hubungan kalian. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah bahwa kalian masih memiliki aku."

Siwon sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap diatas ranjang. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat melihat senyumnya. Itu janjiku padanya, Donghae."

"Seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun bilang padaku, cinta membuat kita gila." Dan mereka kedua sahabat itu tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mengatakan hal itu.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Acara ulang tahun sekolah telah dimulai. Semua orang menikmati acara yang disajikan. Kepala sekolah dan semua guru memberi pujian atas kerja keras panitia yang sukses besar. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae sedikit senang karena pekerjaan yang merka lakukan sebulan ini tidak sia-sia. Ya walaupun Changmin sebagai ketua panitia yang menerima pujian itu secara langsung.

Ayah Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang berbincang dengan kepala sekolah dan kakek Donghae. Sedangkan ibu mereka bertiga sedang berbincang dimeja yang telah disediakan untuk tamu kehormatan. Mereka bertiga dan Eunhyuk duduk dimeja mereka. Menikmati acara yang disajikan dengan tenang. Seperti biasa, semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae tampak lebih dewasa dengan balutan jas ditubuhnya. Dan kharisma mereka yang luar biasa mampu membuat semua orang diruangan itu untuk tidak bosan memandang. Kyuhyun dengan jas ungu elegan dan kemeja hitam serta dasi ungu dan celana panjang hitam polos menjadi sorotan publik. Siwon dengan jas dan kemeja hitam serta celana hitam juga tidak kalah elegan. Sedangkan Donghae menggunakan jas serta kemeja putih dan celana hitam begitu tampan dimata kekasihnya. Mata Kyuhyun berhenti tatkala pandangannya bertemu sorotan mata sang ayah. Berpandangan sekilas hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya topik yang dibicarakan sang ayah dengan orang-orang disana sangat penting. Terlihat dari raut wajah ayahnya yang tampak serius saat menatapnya barusaja. Jantung Kyuhyun sedikit berdebar memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa menjadi topik pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Baby, kenapa melamun? Eunhyuk sudah diatas panggung. Look at him.." Siwon berkata sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang tampak melamun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon sekilas dan kemudian memandang Eunhyuk diatas panggung. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk dengan hadiah yang diberikannya kemarin. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Donghae yang terlihat antusias dengan penampilan kekasihnya.

"Dia manis juga. Iya kan, Donghae?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan seringainya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun malas, "Tentu saja. Kau bodoh tidak mau menerimanya."

"Dan membuatmu sedih begitu? Not my style, mate."

Donghae akan membalas ucapan Kyuhyun saat ia mendengar suara kekasihnya dari atas panggung.

"Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun-sshi dan Siwon-sshi. Aku bisa berdiri disini karena mereka. Dan terima kasih juga atas hadiah yang kalian berikan padaku. Sesuai dengan permintaan kalian, aku akan menggunakannya sekarang. Dan untuk Donghae, aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untukmu." Donghae tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut kekasihnya itu.

"-tapi sebelumnya, karena aku tidak pandai bernyanyi, aku akan mengajak Kyuhyun-sshi untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Aku pernah mendengar Kyuhyun-sshi menyanyikan lagu ini dengan sangat indah dikelas seni. Donghae dan Siwon juga berkata bahwa suaramu begitu indah daridulu. Jadi.. Maukah kau bernyanyi disini bersamaku, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum minumannya tersedak saat mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum diatas panggung. Kemudian ia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum bodoh.

"Maafkan kami, Kyu. Tapi memang suaramu begitu indah daridulu kan?" Donghae berkata dengan cengiran setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah babe, bernyanyi saja. Pasti semua orang menyukainya. Bernyanyilah untukku, baby." Ucap Siwon sekaligus menyelamatkan keadaan Donghae dan dirinya yang terancam.

Kyuhyun mendengus kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju panggung. Semua orang bertepuk tangan mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun ke panggung. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan teriakan dan sorakan kekasih dan sahabatnya dibelakangnya. 'Setelah ini kalian akan mati ditanganku.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiskusi sejenak dengan Eunhyuk dan kemudian berjalan meraih mikrofon. Berdehem sebentar dan menetralisir gugupnya. Eunhyuk mengambil posisi disamping Kyuhyun yang sedikit berjarak darinya. Kyuhyun menatap kekasih dan sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan itu membuat semua orang yang berstatus sebagai teman sekolah Kyuhyun berteriak heboh. Menurut mereka, hal itu sangat langka. Dimana seorang Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Sekecil apapun senyum itu.

Saat Eunhyuk mulai menggesek biolanya dengan indah, Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lagu ini untuk kalian semua.. Goodbye, My Love.."

Siwon yang sedari tadi tersenyum antusias tiba-tiba tertegun, 'kenapa lagu ini' batinnya. Entah datang darimana, pikiran mengenai perpisahan dengan Kyuhyun mendera pikirannya. Sedikit rasa sesak bersarang didadanya. Mencoba menetralisir pikiran buruknya dengan menghela ringan.

Donghae dapat menangkap raut wajah Siwon yang terkejut, "Hanya lagu, Siwon. Bukan apa-apa." Lontar Donghae.

Siwon menatap Donghae, "Tapi entah kenapa… perasaanku tidak enak, Donghae-ah."

Donghae tersenyum tulus, "Everything's gonna be okay, mate. Just have fun."

Siwon memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik-baik saja. Semoga. Sebuah tepukan semangat dari Donghae setidaknya bisa membuatnya kembali rileks dan kembali menikmati penampilan kekasihnya.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan penampilannya dengan sempurna. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Tidak terkecuali Siwon dan Donghae. Siwon dan Donghae dapat melihat kekasih mereka tersenyum kepada mereka. Berniat menyusul sang pujaan hati dari atas panggung ketika kepala sekolah beserta ayah Kyuhyun menaiki panggung. Langkah Siwon dan Donghae terhenti. Siwon dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang mendadak cemas. Bukan dari ekspresi wajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun datar seperti biasa, tapi dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu Siwon bisa merasakan kecemasan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun, terbukti dari rangkulan tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa mendengar hati Kyuhyun berteriak. 'Ini tidak akan baik-baik saja.'

"Pertama saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kepala sekolah karena telah mempersilahkan saya berdiri disini dan mengundang kita semua diacara ini. Saya akan menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda semua. Ini adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi saya."

Ayah Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun ubtuk mendekat. Siwon semakin bisa merasakan kecemasan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja lewat tepukannya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sang ayah.

Dan Siwon, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Donghae juga berusaha memberi pertanda bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dengan sebuah rangkulan dipundak Siwon. Entah kenapa tubuh Siwon terasa linglung dan tidak bertenaga.

Sang ayah tersenyum, "Anak saya, Cho Kyuhyun seperti yang Anda semua tahu bahwa anak saya ini cukup berprestasi di sekolah ini. Untuk itu saya ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu untuknya dan menunjukkannya kepada Anda semua. Ia menentukan bahwa Paris adalah tempat yang cocok untuknya melanjutkan kuliahnya, dan saya setuju. Seperti keinginannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Paris, setelah Kyuhyun lulus -"

Tuan Cho merangkul pundak sang anak dengan bangga. Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat, ia tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan hal itu tidak akan baik. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak sekarang. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, semua orang merasa bahagia. Terlihat dari senyum keluarganya, keluarga Siwon, dan Donghae. Sang ayah melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menatap lurus kedalam mata Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya,

"-kami sekeluarga juga akan pindah ke Paris menemaninya dan memperluas bisnis keluarga."

.. Namun satu hal yang tidak ada satu orangpun tahu, Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir sang ayah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia pasti merosot jika saja ia tidak memikirkan status keluarga dan dirinya dimata publik. Dan dari tempat itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat kekasihnya… Jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya. Kyuhyun … tidak tahu harus apa sekarang.

To be continue~~~

Bagaimanaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? Saya menderita membuat WonKyu menderita T^T Tolong beri saya hukuman dengan review, favorite, dan follow yaaa~ *plakk *maunya saya ajah itu :D Tapi beneran, saya gatega sama WonKyu T^T Beri saya komen buat lanjut atau engga ya :D

Ohya, dan terima kasih buat readers yang udah follow, favorite sama review ya^^ Dan juga yg udah jadi temen saya diakun jejaring sosial saya^^

Gomawooooo~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Itu berarti… Kau … tidak akan kembali?" tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tidak ikut. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk ikut campur. Mengerti arti dari kata privasi bagi ketiga sahabat itu.

Dari tempat itu, mereka bertiga bisa menyaksikan keramaian sekolah dari jauh. Tempat itu terasa begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa lampu taman yang menghiasi tempat itu. Tidak ada pemandangan yang indah. Semua terasa begitu abu-abu. Mereka bertiga menjelma menjadi sosok yang berbeda disaat seperti ini. Tidak ada canda dan tawa seperti biasa. Kesunyian dan senyap menyelimuti atmosfer disekitarnya. Mereka mengerti bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Mereka hanya berdiri sambil memandang danau dihadapan mereka. Satu-satunya objek yang ada disana. Objek yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian Kyuhyun saat ia sedang berada ditempat itu.

"Aku bahkan… tidak tahu mereka mengambil keputusan itu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Aku rasa… Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Kyu. Tidak mungkin mereka mengambil keputusan yang sepihak jika tidak terjadi apa-apa." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Siwon menatap Donghae penuh arti.

"Aku tahu, Donghae. Aku tahu.. tapi.. hanya saja…" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dengan bersimpuh dikedua lututnya. Menutup wajahnya yang kini basah oleh air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Siwon menyaksikan itu semua dengan perasaan sangat terluka. Kekasihnya menangis dihadapannya. Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan menyamakan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae juga bersimpuh. Turut merasakan kesakitan yang mendera kedua sahabatnya. Tentu saja Donghae terluka. Itu juga berarti bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu Kyuhyun dalam waktu dekat. Tentu saja Donghae merasa kehilangan. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dan ia bersumpah bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah mengumpat dalam hati kepada Tuhan yang membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Donghae menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu Kyuhyun. Ikut mendekap tubuh sahabatnya yang saat ini terlihat begitu rapuh. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia menyaksikan Kyuhyun menangis seperti ini. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Siwon sedang menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Siwon tidak ingin menambah beban Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha tegar dihadapan Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu itu. Donghae paham. Donghae merasakan beribu jarum menusuk hatinya. Membuatnya ikut hanyut dalam kesedihan yang dirasakan kedua sahabatnya. Donghae ingin menangis, sangat ingin. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Biasanya ketika dirinya yang cengeng sedang menangis, Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang akan menghiburnya. Ini gilirannya. Ia harus bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya itu sedikit kehilangan beban yang ada.

"Siwon-ah.."

Siwon menatap Donghae yang memanggilnya.

"Izinkan aku, untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Aku mohon.."

Siwon tersenyum pahit mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk menggantikan posisi dirinya yang tengah memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Donghae meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terisak dalam diam. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang selalu memeluknya seperti ini. Donghae memang anak cengeng. Donghae memang selalu bermanja kepada kedua sahabatnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia akan berusaha. Berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia dapatkan dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasakan Kyuhyun juga membalas pelukannya. Dan detik itu, ia merasa bahwa ia dibutuhkan. Donghae sangat bahagia. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasa setitik air mata turun dari matanya. Mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "Believe me that everything's gonna be okay, mate. I love you."

Kyuhyun berharap bahwa ucapan Donghae akan benar-benar terjadi. Ia mengangguk pelan menjawab pernyataan Donghae. Donghae meraih tangan Siwon yang sedang menahan air matanya. Memintanya bergabung dalam pelukan hangat itu. Siwon menurut. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasih dan sahabatnya itu. Tersenyum masam.

"Malam ini, aku ingin tidur bersama kalian… Aku mohon." Ucap Kyuhyun disela isakan kecilnya.

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun. Anything… anything for you, babe." Jawab Siwon sambil mencium dahi Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang.

Donghae tersenyum, "Apapun yang terjadi kalian, masih memiliku, kawan." Dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun menatap halaman belakang rumahnya dari dalam kamarnya. Menatapnya dari balik jendela besar seperti biasa. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk melihat pemandangan sekedar untuk menghilangkan beban pikiran yang ada. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar kalut. Ia tidak menjamin bahwa ia siap untuk keluar dari sekolah itu sebagai alumni. Belum siap untuk meninggalkan Korea. Dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk meninggalkan Donghae dan tentu saja Siwon. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Siwon dan Donghae berada diatas ranjang Kyuhyun. Ranjang itu begitu luas. Bahkan jika mereka tidur berempat bersama Eunhyuk, masih tersisa satu tempat lagi. Tidak ada yang berbicara didalam ruangan itu. Seakan mereka semua bisu dan tidak tahu caranya untuk berbicara. Beberapa pelayan Kyuhyun mengantarkan beberapa minuman dan makanan serta buah-buahan segar untuk mereka. Tidak berminat untuk menyantapnya.

Donghae menghela, "Itu masih tiga bulan lagi bukan?"

Kyuhyun bergeming tidak ingin berpindah dari posisinya, "Tapi tiga bulan tidak sebanding dengan delapan belas tahun." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun, "Kemarilah, Kyu.. Tidak baik berbicara seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ringan, memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Siwon dan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya terbawa emosi." Kyuhyun berujar sambil menaiki ranjangnya.

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Menurutmu, apa yang disembunyikan aboji dariku?"

Siwon dan Donghae saling menatap. Ragu akan jawaban masing-masing. TIdak berani menjawab apabila hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa jawaban kita sama."

"Hmm?"

"Aku rasa… Aboji sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Siwon." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan dua orang dihadapannya.

"Apa kau takut, Kyu?" Siwon bertanya, ingin mengetahui respon Kyuhyun atas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah takut akan hal apapun di dunia ini." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil memandang Siwon. Meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. Siwon tersenyum.

".. Kecuali satu hal."

Senyum Siwon sedikit memudar mendengar Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap dua orang dihadapannya, "Kehilangan orang-orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku."

"Apa aku termasuk orang yang kau cintai, Kyu?" tanya Donghae disela pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Namamu tidak akan pernah terhapus dari daftar, Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum lebar meneriakkan kata 'Yes' dengan sedikit antusias. Hal itu membuat Siwon sedikit cemberut. Namun bukankah itu tidak lucu jika ia cemberut disaat seperti ini? Ayolah Siwon! Jangan bodoh!

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sedikit menegang, "Kau memegang posisi pertama dihatiku, Siwonnie. Tenang saja."

Donghae yang akan memeluk Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya, "Kau benar-benar tidak asyik, Kyu." Sambil memasang wajah sebal yang dibuat-buat. Sedangkan Siwon? Sekarang ia tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar pintar, ikan. Selalu tahu saja cara membuatku tertawa. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan kekehan kecilnya. Donghae hanya tetap cemberut dibuat-buat namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kau tampak bodoh dengan wajah seperti itu kau tau?"

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Berikutnya hanya ada suara tawa dan canda dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Biarlah esok hari tetap menjadi misteri bagi mereka. Biarlah takdir mengombang-ambingkan mereka sekarang. Ada hal yang jah lebih indah untuk dipikirkan. Persahabatan dan kasih sayang mereka yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti pada dirinya, dua orang bodoh yang sangat ia cintai dihadapannya saat ini pasti akan tetap membuatnya bersemangat dan tegar dalam menjalani hidup. Dan dua orang bodoh dihadapan Kyuhyun juga percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan tegar dan bersemangat dalam menjalani beban hidup ini. Mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bukan orang yang lemah.

Sejak kecil, Donghaelah yang paling sering menangis. Sejak kecil Donghae yang paling sering jatuh. Tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda. Donghae kecil telah berubah. Ia berjanji akan lebih tegar. Ia berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati. Donghae yang dulu sering terjatuh akan bangkit kembali. Mendampingi kedua sahabatnya disegala kondisi. Donghae akan berjuang. Itu janjinya.

Sejak kecil, Siwonlah yang paling kuat. Sejak kecil Siwon yang paling sering menggendong Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Tapi ia sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Siwon tetap yang terkuat namun biarlah ia menjadi yang paling lemah jika Kyuhyun dan Donghae ada untuknya. Tidak hanya menggendong, biarlah Siwon yang akan melindungi Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Asal dua orang itu tersenyum, Siwon rela menukarkan apa saja yang ia miliki demi kebahagiaan mereka. Siwon berjanji.

Sejak kecil, Kyuhyunlah yang paling jarang menangis. Sejak kecil, Kyuhyunlah yang paling jarang keadaan membuatnya hampir hilang kendali. Biarlah.. Biarlah Kyuhyun menangis sekarang. Biarlah Kyuhyun mengeluh sekarang. Terkadang semua orang butuh tempat untuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Menunjukkan segala perasaan yang mendera diri dan batinnya. Dan Kyuhyun telah memilih.. Memilih Siwon dan Donghae. Menjadi tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah, menangis, dan membagi perasaannya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa tempat yang ia pilih bukanlah suatu pilihan yang salah.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awal pertemuan kita dulu. Tapi aku yakin itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Ini lebih indah daripada yang pernah aku bayangkan. Aku dapat merasakan kalian didalam diriku. Aku benar-benar mencintai kalian, teman. Jika matahari masih bersinar, maka masih ada untuk kalian. –Donghae

Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan kita. Mungkin suatu saat kita akan berpisah. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tetap kembali padaku. Aku menyayangi kalian. Kalian tahu itu. Percayalah akan satu hal, selama masih ada bulan yang berpendar dilangit malam, aku ada disampingmu dalam segala hal. - Siwon

Tak ada yang lebih berharga dari persahabatan kita. Asal kita tetap bersama seperti ini, aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk baik-baik saja. Dan jika aku terlalu lelah, biarlah aku mengadu pada kalian. Hanya kalian. Tidak peduli dimanapun dan kapanpun kalian berada. Jauh atau dekat, tua atau muda, bahkan hidup atau mati. Jika bintang masih bersinar dilangit, ingatlah namaku dan aku akan menemani setiap langkahmu. - Kyuhyun

-Sahabat sejati dihidup dan mati-

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Suasana meja makan keluarga Cho berbeda pagi ini. Kehadiran Siwon dan Donghae membuat atmosfer diruang itu terasa berbeda. Semuanya terasa formal seperti biasa namun ada yang berubah dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah kejadian kemarin –pemberitahuan kepindahan keluarga Cho ke Paris, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit lebih berontak. Sikapnya yang biasanya ceria dan sopan dihadapan keluarganya, kini menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam dan angkuh.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Nyonya Cho dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, umma. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kyuhyun… Apakah karena keputusan kami kemarin?" jawab sang umma sedikit ragu dan lirih.

"Aku rasa, meja makan bukan tempat yang pas untuk membicarakan masalah keluarga." Ucap Tuan Cho tegas.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula aku melakukan apapun pasti kalian tidak akan mengizinkanku bukan? Retoris." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kyuhyun, jaga bicaramu pada kami." Tuan Cho mulai tidak sabar pada kelakuan anaknya ini.

"Aku selesai. Siwon, Donghae, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun beranjak setelah melempar lap makan diatas piringnya.

Tuan Cho berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun. Ini semua aku lakukan demi kebaikanmu dan keluarga kita!"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak sambil menyeringai, "Kebaikanku atau hanya kebaikan Aboji saja, hah?"

"Sudah cukup! Kyuhyun, cepat pergi sekolah!" ucap Nyonya Cho menahan emosi.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Siwon dan Donghae bingung harus melakukan apa. Tidak mungkin mereka ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Kyuhyun. Jangan gila, mereka masih punya etika. Setidaknya mereka mempunyai otak untuk tidak bunuh diri dengan mencampuri urusan keluarga Cho yang terkenal memiliki banyak pengawal handal bahkan mungkin relasi pembunuh bayaran. Okay, pembunuh bayaran itu terlalu berlebihan. Otak mereka saja yang terlalu mengada-ada.

"Tanpa disuruhpun aku akan pergi dari sini, Tuan Cho yang terhormat." Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Selangkah lagi sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu..

"Tunggu sebentar, Kyuhyun anakku.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar nada bicara ayahnya yang melembut. Tidak biasanya.

" Aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan Siwon. Keluarga Choi, juga sudah mengetahuinya. Untuk itu kami pindah. Menjauhkan kalian dari masalah. Salah satu diantara keluarga Cho dan Choi harus mengalah. Jika kita tetap tinggal di Korea… Itu akan berakibat buruk pada perusahaan keluarga kita dan keluarga Choi. Aku mohon mengertilah, nak. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.."

Sial! Kyuhyun tidak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Ia ingin memleluk ayahnya karena itu berarti beliau merestui hubungannya dengan Siwon. Tapi disatu sisi, Kyuhyun masih marah karena ayahnya lebih memikirkan perusahaan daripada kebahagiaan anaknya. Siwon dan Donghae membeku. Seakan perkataan Tuan Cho barusan adalah kaset rekaman terlama yang pernah masuk indra pendengarannya. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencerna kalimat itu dan menemukan maksud yang ada didalamnya.

"Mak-maksud anda ap-apa, Tuan..?" Siwon berkata dengan terbata-bata.

Tuan Cho menghela nafas ringan, beliau tahu anaknya bukan anak pembangkang. Dan ia juga tahu latar belakang Siwon dan Donghae yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakannya setelah kalian pulang sekolah. Sekarang kalian berangkatlah dulu. Aku akan menghubungi ayahmu, nak." Ucap Tuan Cho sebagai balasan.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah. Menghela nafas ringan sebelum menatap wajah sang ayah, "Maafkan aku, aboji.. Aku berangkat dulu."

Tuan Cho hanya mengangguk singkat dan melihat anak beserta Siwon dan Donghae pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum membungkuk hormat kepada dirinya.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, suamiku?"

Menghelas nafas, "Jangan buat dia menderita. Tapi …"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kita juga harus menyelamatkan masa depan keluarga kita dan perusahaan."

To be continue~~~~~

Bagaimana readers? Terhibur? Tidak? O.O Maafkan saya kalau begitu T^T Saya sadar diri kalau ini cerita emang jelek T^T Tapi saya berharap masih ada yang mau follow, favorite, sama review :D Beneran deh suer, saya butuh review dan sedikit saran buat cerita ini..

Menurut readers enaknya cerita ini end sampe 'The Three Heroes' lulus atau dilanjut sampe kehidupan mereka waktu kuliah bahkan sampe lulus kuliah? Soalnya dikepala saya masih banyak ide-ide yang belum saya keluarin. Niatnya mau bikin cerita ini sampe 15-an lebih chapternya dan mungkin ada pergantian 'beberapa hal' di chap-chap selanjutnya seiring dengan jalan ceritanya? o.o Tapi gimana? Kalau readers udah bosen ya terpaksa saya sudahi cerita ini secepat yang saya bisa T^T Bagaimana menurut anda? Mohon banget buat sarannya T^T

Gomawo yaaaa~ *pelukcium readers


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae berjalan dilorong sekolah. Semua orang menatap kedatangan mereka. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi hanya akan ada kelas ekstrakulikuler. Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dimana semua orang menatapnya seperti ini, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun ingin mencongkel mata mereka satu persatu dan melemparnya ke aliran Sungai Han. Kyuhyun sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk sekarang.

Kyuhyun ada dikelas seni bersama Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Siwon dan Donghae ada dikelas basket. Dan dua kelas yang mereka ikuti masih belum dimulai. Kyuhyun memilih taman belakang sekolah untuk menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini. Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon berdua, memberi sedikit privasi untuk keduanya membicarakan masalah pribadi mereka. Donghae tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hal ini. Dia memang sahabat, tapi bukan berarti dia berhak untuk ikut memutuskan segalanya.

"Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah danau membalik tubuhnya saat dirinya mendengar Siwon memanggilnya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun merasakan Siwon meingkarkan salah satu lengannya dipundak Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya… aku tidak mengajakmu masuk ke dalam semua ini. Ini salahku." Siwon berkata sambil ikut menatap danau dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Apa kau menyesal menjadi kekasihku?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja Siwon tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah keduanya. Membuat helaian rambut mereka tesapu angin. Siwon mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin. Kyuhyun begitu indah dimata Siwon. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil masih dengan mata tertutupnya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon disisi wajah sebelah kirinya. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sedang menatapnya.

"Aku rasa aku benar-benar tampan hingga kau selalu memperhatikanku seperti itu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Baby please look at me.." Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam. Kedua mata mereka beradu. Saling mendalami karakter masing-masing hanya dengan kontak mata itu. Siwon meraih kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan kuat dan mulai melumat bibir itu ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman panas itu. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun meremas kecil tengkuk Siwon dan mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman itu. Air mata turun dari mata indahnya yang terpejam. Berusaha mengurangi rasa tidak karuan dalam hatinya lewat ciuman itu. Ciuman itu terasa asin dan begitu basah. Keduanya tidak peduli. Keduanya semakin liar memperdalam ciuman itu. Siwon menjelajah isi mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Menyapu langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya yang membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecil. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu menikmati ciuman ini. Ciuman yang menenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun sedikit terengah karena ciuman itu. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengumpulkan nafas, Siwon sudah menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun pada dada bidang Siwon.

"I promise you I'll be always beside you, babe. Please don't be afraid. We will do this together, okay?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan itu, "Aku tidak takut, Siwonnie. Asal kau bersamaku, tidak ada yang perlu kutakuti." Sambil membalas pelukan Siwon itu. Siwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya ini. Dia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang kuat. Siwon tahu kekasihnya ini adalah orang yang tidak mudah putus asa. Siwon tahu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan abojimu, Siwonnie? Apa mereka akan mengizinkan kita bersama?" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat berpelukan dalam diam.

"Aku tahu sifat abojiku. Dia hanya ingin aku sukses. Beliau tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Jadi.. aku rasa aboji pasti setuju." Balas Siwon sambil memberi jarak pada pelukan keduanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi… keluargaku akan tetap pindah ke Paris. Jadi bagaimana?"

Siwon tersenyum, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang. "Perpisahan pasti akan terjadi baby… Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi pada hubungan kita. Kita pasti akan kembali bersama, aku janji. Bahkan jika aku salah menilai abojiku dan beliau melarangku untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita, aku akan melawan."

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon, tidak ingin melepaskan Siwon yang dengan tenangnya mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tidak tahukah Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap padanya sekarang? Tak tahukah Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin terus bersamanya?

"Kita akan menjalaninya berdua. Apapun keputusan keluarga kita nantinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, baby."

"Aku tahu."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kelas ekstrakulikulernya. Didalam ruang musik itu sudah ada beberapa orang. Seluruh siswa kelas sepuluh sampai dua belas yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler musik. Sebelumnya, ia tidak akan berbicara dengan siapapun yang ada diruang itu jika Kyuhyun rasa itu tidak penting. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih sahabatnya tidak boleh ia acuhkan begitu saja. Ia berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk ketika namja itu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk datang ke arahnya. Sedangkan semua orang memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tidak suka. Iri. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan tatapan semua orang yang seperti itu kepada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan hal itu. Sedikit menaruh simpati kepada Eunhyuk yang rela dibenci semua temannya karena bisa mendapatkan hati salah satu dari ketiga pangeran sekolah itu. Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan ikut melindungi namja yang bisa membuat Donghae bahagia itu.

Membungkuk sopan sebelum tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-sshi.."

Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Eunhyuk dan membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi juga, Eunhyuk. Jangan gunakan sufiks –sshi itu. Aku mohon."

Orang-orang diruangan itu sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun membalas sapaan dan bungkukkan seseorang padanya. Biasanya hanya keluarga, kepala sekolah, guru, dan sahabatnya yang ia tanggapi. Orang-orang bodoh! Eunhyuk juga sahabat Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Ah iya, maaf Kyuhyun-ah."

"Begitu lebih baik."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang menurutnya dulu begitu dingin sangatlah berbeda dengan kenyataannya saat ini. Kyuhyun memang dingin, tapi juga hangat diwaktu yang sama. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyuk. Hari ini mereka akan berlatih seperti biasa. Eunhyuk dengan The Red Mendelssohn pemberian Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang setia dengan saxofon miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Menyindirku eoh? Kau tahu aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja bukan?"

Eunhyuk merasa bersalah. Bodoh! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Eunhyuk merutuk mulut besarnya itu. Ia tidak berniat seperti itu tentu saja.

"Aaah… itu.. Aku .. tid-"

"Iya aku tahu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sensitif. Aku hanya bercanda."

Eunhyuk sedikit tersenyum. Mengangguk kikuk.

"Ohya, dan permainanmu luar biasa kemarin. Aku menyukainya."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar, "Benarkah? Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Suaramu juga luar biasa."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang seperti anak kecil dimatanya. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan usianya saat ini. Lucu. "Suaraku biasa saja. Permainan biolamu yang membuatnya indah."

Sedikit tersipu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kelas seni telah bubar. Kelas sudah kosong sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Eunhyuk sedikit kaget saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan meremas pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar ketika ia mengemasi biolanya. Stella dan kedua temannya. Okay, gadis-gadis ini menyebalkan. Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan remasan Stella ditangannya. Eunhyuk tahu bahwa dirinya adalah namja, bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh bersifat kasar pada wanita manapun. Sejahat apapun wanita itu padanya. Ia sangat menghormati wanita. Ibunya wanita bukan?

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku mohon Stella-sshi. Ada masalah apa denganku?"

Stella menyeringai, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Donghae? Kau sama sekali tidak menarik. Bahkan untuk seorang namja kau… menyedihkan."

Eunhyuk sedikit menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan pedas gadis dihadapannya. Sial! Kenapa rasanya sakit mendengar ucapan Stella. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk Donghae sekarang.

"Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, Stella-shhi." Eunhyuk berontak namun cengkeraman Stella pada tangannya semakin mengerat. Terlebih lagi kuku-kuku Stella yang panjang terawat itu berhasil menusuk kulitnya.

"Melakukan apa misalnya hah? Cih. Dasar penjilat!" Stella berkata dengan memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Kemudian mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk mengambil biola Eunhyuk.

Stella menarik dan menahan Eunhyuk sekuat tenaga ketika Eunhyuk mulai meronta menyaksikan kedua teman Stella berhasil merebut biola pemberian Kyuhyun untuknya. Ini tidak akan bagus, Eunhyuk bisa merasakannya.

Saat ini kedua teman Stella yang menahan tubuh Eunhyuk agar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sedangakan biola itu sudah ada ditangan Stella. Stella menatap Eunhyuk yang mulai memerah karena emosi dan menahan tangis.

"Biola ini.. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Dasar jalang!" Stella mengangkat biola itu tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menghempaskannya ke lantai saat dirasa ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya. Stella membalik tubuhnya, wajahnya memucat seketika. Kyuhyun.

"Kau adalah perempuan terhina yang pernah aku temui selama hidupku, Stella."

Tubuh Stella dan kedua temannya bergetar ketakutan. Cengkeraman kedua teman Stella pada Eunhyuk juga sudah terlepas. Mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang juga menatapnya dengan mata berair. Kyuhyun mengambil biola yang ada ditangan Stella dengan sedikit kasar.

"Pergi sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar menghabisimu! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu dan kedua temanmu itu. Kau yang jalang, bukan Eunhyuk."

Saat itu juga ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan penuh ketakutan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang bergetar. Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk sedang menangis terkulai dilantai. Kyuhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Eunhyuk yang membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk dari tangisnya. Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat orang menangis. Apalagi orang yang ia sayangi. Eunhyuk menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Eunhyuk bergumam dalam tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku dari kamar mandi tadi. Untung saja belum terlambat."

"Kenapa mereka begitu membenciku, Kyuhyun-ah?" Eunhyuk mencengkeram kemeja sekolah Kyuhyun dalam isakannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ringan, "Jangan pedulikan orang lain. Kau tidak membutuhkan mereka, jangan buat mereka menguasaimu. Cukup buat dirimu bahagia, okay." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk lembut. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor.

"Donghae… temui aku di kelas seni. Kekasihmu membutuhkanmu."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya dihalaman keluarga Choi. Tuan Cho sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Siwon agar segera datang ke kediaman Siwon setelah pulang sekolah. Jujur saja ia sangat takut sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Masa depan hubungannya dengan Siwon akan ditentukan hari ini. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Siwon. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

Siwon berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung didepan mobilnya. Siwon tidak takut, hanya sedikit khawatir. Siwon mencoba member dorongan untuk Kyuhyun agar bisa menghadapi hal ini. Berdua. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit dingin. Gugup. Meremas kecil tangan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepadanya. Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang gelisah. Tapi bukankah tujuan mereka sama? Mereka akan menghadapinya berdua. Pasti.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon memasuki kediaman Choi yang sangat besar itu. Sedikit lebih megah dari rumah keluarga Cho. Mereka sudah tidak bergandengan tangan. Mereka hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap kedua orang tua mereka sedang duduk diruang keluarga milik keluarga Choi. Tempat itu merupakan sebuah ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi keluarga Choi yang terkenal menyimpan banyak rahasia dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ringan dan duduk disebelah Siwon dihadapan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Siwon. Belum ada yang berminat membuka pembicaraan sampai Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Jadi… Bagaimana?"

Tuan Choi berdehem sebentar, "Kenapa kau merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Kau tau bahwa aboji tidak suka pembohong bukan?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, "Ayolah aboji, aku ini buk—"

"Jawab pertanyaan aboji! Jangan memanja!" ucap tuan Choi tegas.

Suasana menjadi sedikit tegang. 'Siwon, jaga ucapanmu.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sedang cemas disamping Siwon.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan kembali menatap sang ayah dengan sedikit jengkel, "Aku tidak berniat merahasiakannya. Hanya saja kami berdua belum ingin kalian tahu."

"Apa alasanmu bisa berkata seperti itu, Choi Siwon?" tandas tuan Choi.

"Kami tidak punya alasan." Jawab Siwon datar. Kyuhyun menunduk tak berani menatap orang dihadapannya.

"Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun… Apa dimatamu kami ini tidak pantas untuk mengetahui hubungan kalian?" tuan Choi menatap Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus menatap tuan Choi.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, lidahnya terasa kelu, "Kami… kami tahu bahwa hubungan ini salah. Jadi… aku… sedikit takut untuk memberi tahu kalian mengenai hal ini." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan kembali menunduk.

Tuan Cho menghela nafas mendengar jawaban anaknya yang membuatnya sangat kecewa, "Aku kira aku berhasil mendidikmu untuk tidak menjadi pengecut, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata aboji salah."

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya, "Maaf, aboji."

"Apa menurutmu hubunganmu adalah sebuah kesalahan, anakku?" nyonya Cho berkata dengan nada lembut. Perempuan yang tidak pernah berkata kasar kepada anak-anaknya ini mampu membuat Kyuhyun menatap sang ibu yang sedang tersenyum tulus. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Takut.

Senyum dibibir nyonya Cho sedikit lebih mengembang, "Lalu kenapa kau takut untuk menceritakannya pada umma, sayang?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, "Aku takut.. kalian akan menentangnya."

Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun yang kembali menunduk. Merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat, "Walaupun kalian menentang hubungan kami, aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak peduli."

Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya. Kyuhyun sungguh takut saat ini. Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukan Siwon. Mencengkeram kemeja Siwon dan membalas pelukan itu dengan sangat erat.

Nyonya Choi tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa keluarga kami berhasil mendidik anak kami untuk berpendirian tegas."

Siwon menatap sang umma dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kami tidak melarang kalian, anakku."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap nyonya Choi dan semua orang yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya dan Siwon.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat…" ucap tuan Choi sedikit dengan nada tegas.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling menatap, "Apa?'

"Kami tidak melarang hubungan kalian. Ini hidup kalian. Kalian masih muda dan harus sukses. Kami hanya tidak ingin kalian gagal dikemudian hari hanya karena patah hati atau apalah itu namanya ketika kalian bertengkar. Selain itu, kalian juga sudah sangat paham mengenai seluk beluk perusahaan kita. Salah satu diantara keluarga kita harus mengalah. Jika tidak makan akan timbul pembicaraan yang tidak enak yang akan merusak reputasi perusahaan dan keluarga kita. Jika perusahaan sudah jatuh ke tangan kalian, kami tidak akan peduli lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap sang aboji, "Aku yang akan memegang perusahaan, aboji?"

"Aaah, masalah itu. Iya, aboji ingin kau yang memegang perusahaan kelak. Kau tidak keberatan bukan mengganti jurusanmu di kuliah? Aku lebih percaya padamu ketimbang menantuku, anakku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku rasa memang sebaiknya aku ada didunia bisnis daripada seni. Baiklah."

Siwon menatap ayahnya dengan tidak sabar, "Jadi bagaimana?"

Tuan Choi menatap anaknya dan memasang wajah seriusnya lagi, "Jadi terpaksa jika kalian ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian, untuk saat ini dan lima tahun ke depan sampai kalian siap menjadi pewaris perusahaan kami, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Jika ada orang lain, berpura-puralah kalian adalah teman biasa. Tidak ada kemesraan melebihi persahabatan. Tidak ada cemburu. Tidak ada amarah saat melihat satu sama lain tengah bersama wanita."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menahan nafas mereka saat mendengar penuturan tuan Choi.

Siwon menatap sang aboji penuh arti, "Jika tidak?"

"Jika tidak… Jangan pernah berharap kami semua merestui hubungan kalian."

"Baiklah!" jawab Siwon mantap. Siwon yakin bisa melakukannya walaupun itu akan sedikit susah.

"Dan satu lagi, nak.."

"Apalagi, aboji?"

"Jika sampai ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan kalian…

- jangan berharap kalian bisa bersama lagi. Anakku."

To be continue~~~~~

Gimme your comment, review, favorite, and follow :D Beri saran dan juga masukan ya^^ Mau lanjut apa engga?

Follow me on twitter : AriKyu_ , add me on FB : Arika Nur Herdyanti, on me2day : arika_kyu, and Weibo : AriKyu_ :D Gomawooooo~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ketiga pengeran sekolah itu kini sedang duduk bersama di ruang santai milik sekolah mereka. Kyuhyun memilih tempat itu karena suatu alasan. Mereka bertiga akan mendiskusikan sesuatu hari ini. Membahas beberapa permasalahan yang mereka alami belakangan. Lagipula sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu diruangan ini.

Kyuhyun memainkan PSP disakunya dan duduk disamping kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan bahwa ponselnya diutak-atik oleh sang kekasih. Tidak ada yang ia sembunyikan dari Siwon bukan? Bukannya Siwon tidak percaya Kyuhyun, tapi hanya saja Siwon tidak suka jika Kyuhyun berkirim pesan atau berhubungan dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan selain dirinya. Posesif. Tapi itu cukup adil karena memang Siwon selalu menjaga perbuatannya dengan tidak mendekati laki-laki maupun perempuan manapun selain Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka adalah komitmen yang sudah disepakati dari hati ke hati dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing.

Donghae tengah sibuk berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya yang hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Eunhyuk sepertinya masih trauma atas kejadian minggu lalu kemudian jatuh sakit. Donghae akan menemui kekasihnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian, mate?" Donghae berkata sedikit tidak nyaman sambil membenahi posisi duduknya setealh menyudahi acara berkirim pesan dengan sang kekasih.

"Kami hanya perlu menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari mata publik." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Siwon menambahi sekaligus menjawab.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai perusahaan jatuh ditangan kami, Donghae." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini." Tanya Siwon sambil memberikan ponsel Kyuhyun kepada pemiliknya.

Donghae menghela nafas kasar, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah hari ini, dia tampak masih trauma. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan mengunjunginya. Kalian ikut?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya, meletakkan PSP itu diatas meja dihadapannya dan kemudian menatap Donghae. "Tentu saja. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Donghae. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk lagi padanya maupun kita."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Aku tahu. Aku akan menjaganya. Brengsek sekali mereka mengganggu kekasihku."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa akan ada sesuatu terjadi setelah ini. Benar kan?"

Mereka bertiga saling menatap sejenak. Ada satu masalah lagi yang belum selesai. Mereka bertiga tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun kemudian menyeringai saat kedua orang dihadapannya menatapnya penuh arti.

"Well… Kita lakukan seperti biasanya?" tanya Siwon dengan membenahi kerah kemejanya.

Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin lebar, "Tambahkan sedikit bumbu didalamnya akan sedikit lebih menarik aku rasa."

"Kapan?"

Kyuhyun menatap dua orang dihadapannya, "Pulang sekolah waktu yang sempurna menurutku."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Jadi… bagaimana rencananya? Aku mulai tidak suka dengan semua omong kosong mereka."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kita lakukan bertiga seperti biasa. Begini rencananya…"

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon berjalan dengan Stella yang menggelayut manja disampingnya. Mengajaknya menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju taman belakang sekolah. Siwon membiarkan Stella bermanja dengannya. Walaupun dalam hati Siwon merutuki diri sendiri mengapa harus dia yang selalu melakukan 'tugas' sebagai 'pengantar' yang mengharuskannya membawa semua 'korban'nya menuju tempat 'misi' akan dilaksanakan. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Siwon selalu bertugas untuk membujuk para korbannya menuju lokasi tujuan. Siwon memang pandai membujuk, tapi ia bukan seorang pembohong. Jika sang korban bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, Siwon hanya akan menunjukkan senyumannya yang mampu membuat bumi mengalami pemanasan global. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyiapkan 'rencana' selanjutnya beserta semua 'jebakan'.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang agak berjauhan dari posisi Siwon dan Stella saat ini. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sudah ingin mencincang tangan Stella yang berada dilengan Siwon daritadi jika ia tidak memikirkan keprofesionalannya dalam 'bertugas' sebagai 'pengatur' strategi.

Siwon tersenyum lembut kepada Stella yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Pemandangan disini begitu indah bukan?"

Stella memandang manja kepada Siwon dan sedikit cemberut, "Tempat ini menyeramkan. Tapi asal ada oppa, aku tidak takut."

"Ohya, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu Stella. Kau tunggu disini sebentar okay? Aku akan mengambilnya."

Belum sempat Stella menolak, Siwon sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Jadilah ia hanya menatap danau dihadapannya dengan tangan yang dilipat didadanya dengan wajah cemberut. Okay, misi pertama sukses.

Donghae melemparkan sebuah apel dari balik pohon dan menjatuhkannya tepat dibawah pohon tempat ia bersembunyi. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap pada posisinya. Donghae segera pergi dari posisinya bersembunyi dan memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir dibalik pepohonan ditaman itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Stella yang sedikit ketakutan kemudian mengambil apel yang jatuh itu. Kyuhyun melepaskan tali yang ia pegang dan… BINGO! Cat berwarna merah tua itu jatuh tepat mengenai tubuh Stella yang berada dibawahnya.

Stella menatap tubuhnya horror dan belum sempat ia membersihkan tubuhnya, Donghae dengan audinya melaju dengan sangat cepat dan membuat Stella lari menuju danau. Tempat satu-satunya yang menurutnya aman. Selangkah sebelum Stella masuk ke dalam danau, Donghae mengerem mobilnya ekstra kuat dan membanting kemudi ke arah kiri yang mengakibatkan semua dedaunan kering dan pasir menempel ditubuh Stella yang berwarna merah. Stella yang limbung akhirnya jatuh ke dalam danau itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dengan tepuk tangan menghiasi suasana sekitarnya dan menyeringai berjalan menuju arah Stella.

"Aku rasa, balasan itu belum seberapa dengan kelakuanmu kemarin nona."

Stella yang sudah sangat marah sekaligus malu segera berdiri dari posisinya yang sangat mengenaskan dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Donghae turun dari mobilnya dan ikut berjalan menuju sahabatnya.

Stella akan menampar Kyuhyun jika saja Siwon yang sudah ada dibelakang Stella tidak menahan tangan Stella yang mengawang.

"Aku minta maaf, Stella. Tapi kelakuanmu memang sudah sangat keterlaluan." Siwon berkata sambil tetap menahan tangan Stella.

Stella menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya dengan jengkel, "Kalian semua.. Aku akan mengadukan kalian kepada kepala sekolah."

Donghae berjalan mendekati Stella dengan satu tangannya yang berada disaku celana sedangkan tangan lain ia gunakan untuk memegang rahang bawah Stella. "Kau menyakiti kekasihku, apa kau pikir kepala sekolah akan berpihak padamu nona?"

Kyuhyun ikut berjalan mendekat, "Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukan ini pada wanita, tapi kelakuanmu sungguh sudah membuatku kesal."

Stella berontak, sungguh ia ingin menangis. Tapi itu akan sangat memalukan jika ia menangis saat ini. Jadi ia tetap dengan ekspresi jengkelnya.

Siwon melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada Stella, "Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat, setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusan kami lagi."

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh kekasihku, hidupmu akan berakhir." Donghae menyentakkan rahang gadis itu kasar dan melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Kemudian ketiga pengeran itu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Stella yang mulai terisak. Donghae memasuki mobilnya dan Kyuhyun memasuki mobil Siwon yang telah diambil Siwon ketika meninggalkan Stella tadi. Mereka bertiga menuju tempat yang sama. Rumah kekasih Donghae. Eunhyuk.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Mereka bertiga mengamati isi rumah Eunhyuk sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Ibu Eunhyuk mengantarkan ketiga pangeran itu menuju kamar sang putra. Saat keempat orang itu sampai didepan kamar Eunhyuk, sang ibu memilih untuk meninggalkan ketiganya. Hendak pergi ke supermarket membeli beberapa kebutuhan sehari-hari katanya.

Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar kayu bercat putih itu dengan pelan, "Eunhyuk-ah boleh aku masuk?"

Beberapa saat setelah keheningan terjadi, "Donghae?"

Okay ini sedikit gawat. Mereka bertiga cukup kaget dengan suara itu. Suara itu terdengar parau. Tentu saja mereka bertiga tahu bahwa Eunhyuk sedang menangis didalam. Donghae menatap kedua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan akhirnya Donghae membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

Donghae dan kedua sahabatnya tidak menemukan Eunhyuk diatas kasur. Kemana dia? Donghae sedikit gugup dan sedikit berjalan lebih cepat menuju ranjang kosong itu. Ketiganya sangat terkejut menemukan Eunhyuk dilantai disisi lain ranjang itu meringkuk dan bahunya bergetar. Oh ini sungguh pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Donghae berlari memeluk kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae dengan sangat erat. Mencengkeram jas sekolah Donghae kasar. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Donghae mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke atas ranjang. Eunhyuk menangis dengan isakan yang memilukan. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata Donghae menyaksikan kekasihnya seperti ini. Donghae mulai menyesal tidak membunuh gadis bernama Stella disaat Donghae mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

"Donghae…" Eunhyuk berujar dengan sangat lirih.

"Sst… Semuanya sudah berakhir. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, aku janji sayang." Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk dan mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedikit kikuk dengan adegan dihadapannya. Merutuki diri masing-masing karena kelalaian mereka. Merasa bersalah dan ambil andil dalam kejadian ini. Merasa tidak bisa melindungi kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "Maafkan kami… Eunhyuk."

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang. Donghae tidak sendirian? Bahkan ia belum berani membuka matanya. Takut menerka siapa pemilik suara itu. Eunhyuk hafal. Ia tahu suara itu. Tapi mungkinkah? Seorang Kyuhyun meminta maaf? Padanya? Eunhyuk yang bukan siapa-siapa? Eunhyuk berhenti menangis seketika. Mulai melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan sang kekasih dan mencari sumber suara tadi. Dan Eunhyuk bersumpah ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum tulus. Untuknya? Apa mungkin mereka peduli kepada dirinya? Sedikit rasa bahagia menyeruak kedalam dadanya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Maaf jika mengagetkanmu, Eunhyuk-ah." Ucap Siwon yang menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap kekasihnya, meminta penjelasan. Donghae mengerti maksud tatapan sang kekasih.

"Aku mengajak mereka kesini, sayang. Mereka juga ingin menjengukmu."

"Menjengukku?"

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum. Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Matanya yang bengkak dan bibir serta hidungnya yang memerah menambah kesan lucu dirinya saat ini. Mengusap bekas air mata diwajahnya dan menggeser tubuhnya member ruang kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk ikut duduk diatas kasurnya itu.

"Aku senang sekali kalian menjengukku. Terima kasih Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun-ah." Eunhyuk berujar dengan sedikit antusias. Masih dengan cengirannya.

"Dan kau tertawa hanya karena merek ikut menjengukmu, chagiya? Okay ini berlebihan." Donghae berujar sedikit gusar dengan tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Yah! Kalian bertiga merupakan idola semua orang di sekolah. Dan saat ini ketiganya ada disini. Terlebih untukku. Aku tidak bisa tidak bahagia sekarang. Aaaaahhhh… Aku sangat bahagia sekarang." Dan Eunhyuk berhasil membuat Donghae cemberut.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertawa kecil. Pasangan dihadapan mereka saat ini sangatlah berkebalikan dengan mereka. Bisa dibilang cermin. Jika hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun selalu dengan nuansa romantis yang elegan, maka hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah hubungan dengan nuansa romantis yang ceria. Sedikit merasa lega karena Eunhyuk sudah tidak menangis seperti tadi.

"Tampaknya kekasihmu lebih menyukai kami, ikan." Kyuhyun menggoda Donghae yang kini tampak lebih cemberut.

"Kalian sungguh tidak asyik. Kawan." Sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhir kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan.

Dan semua orang kembali tertawa mendengar Donghae yang terkesan cemburu. Eunhyuk hanya bisa merangkul lengan Donghae manja. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Donghae juga tahu. Hanya ingin menghibur kekasihnya. Donghae selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa. Donghae tersenyum. Bangga sekaligus bahagia. Siwon mengacak rambut Donghae gemas. Semua orang tertawa sekarang. Sungguh atmosfer yang menyenangkan bukan? Mereka berharap kehidupan akan selalu seperti ini. Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya. Semoga.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon mengemudikan audinya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan hal ini. Okay, Kyuhyun memang tidak suka jika Siwon mengemudi seperti ini. Berbahaya tentu saja. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha mengurangi debaran jantungnya. Kyuhyun mengendorkan dasi sekolahnya. Siwon melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sejenak dan kembali melihat jalanan dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, babe?"

Kyuhyun menghela dengan masih menutup mata, "Kau menakutiku dengan cara mengemudimu."

Siwon tertawa kecil dan pada akhirnya mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya itu. Kyuhyun sedikit lega dan kembali membuka matanya. Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas dan menarik kepala Kyuhyun menuju pundaknya.

"Masih trauma eh?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Kecelakaan itu hampir membunuhku, Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun masih dengan menatap jalanan dihadapannya, "Sorry, babe."

Kyuhyun menggenggam salah satu tangan Siwon yang berada diroda kemudi. Menariknya menuju atas pahanya. Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Siwon sebentar dan menciumnya. Kemudian kembali menggenggamnya diatas paha.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Menatap Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"What's wrong with you, babe?"

Kyuhyun menghela ringan, "Nothing."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. "You are not okay, tell me what's wrong babe.."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan masalah kita."

Siwon melepas sabuk pengamannya dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya menuju wajah Siwon. Membelai wajah kokoh Siwon dengan lembut. Mengusap bibir tebal Siwon yang biasa digunakan pemiliknya untuk menciumnya, melontarkan kata-kata yang menenangkan untuk menghiburnya, bibir itu begitu indah.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa kita saling memiliki, Siwonnie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya dan menggenggamnya, "Aku milikmu, Sayang. Hanya milikmu. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagiku, tidak perlu dunia tahu bahwa aku adalah milikmu atau kau adalah milikmu. Cukup kita berdua yang tahu itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kau adalah duniaku, baby.." Siwon mencium tangan halus milik Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Siwonnie… Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Karena aku telah menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Maaf aku egois… Tapi… Aku tidak ingin terluka, Siwonnie."

Siwon tersenyum tulus, begitu indah bagi siapapun yang melihat senyuman itu. Membelai sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu demi apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini, baby… Hanya kau yang aku inginkan melebihi apapun dan siapapun di dunia. Bahkan kau tahu sikap posesifku yang sedikit berlebihan terhadapmu… Aku malah sedikit khawatir kau akan membenciku karena hal itu."

"Tidak. Aku justru senang. Aku juga hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku. Biarkan cinta kita ini egois. Aku juga tidak mau berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun."

Keduanya tersenyum sekarang, saling menatap satu sama lain. Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun lembut -lagi. Kyuhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ini dipinggir jalan, Siwon."

Senyum Siwon semakin lebar, "Lagipula kaca depan mobilku cukup gelap untuk kita melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, babe.."

"Bodoh!"

"Teheheee~"

"Okay, come here. Kiss me deeply Siwonnie."

"With my pleasure, Baby…"

To be continue~~~~

Give me your comment, review, favorite, and follow .. Mau lanjut apa engga?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyuhyun menikmati waktu istirahatnya di taman sekolah. Memenuhi permintaan bodoh kekasihnya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman itu. Bukan taman belakang sekolah seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun pilih sebagai tempatnya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya. Dari tempat ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon bisa melihat semua orang yang juga tengah melihat mereka. Beberapa yeoja dan namja melewati mereka dengan godaan yang menjijikkan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Siwon yang tampak pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Siwon bersandar pada sandaran bangku kayu tempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon saat ini duduk. Menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memainkan PSPnya menaruh benda hitam kesayangannya itu kembali ke dalam sakunya. Menepuk paha Siwon kecil. Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun sayu, berusaha tersenyum.

"Ada apa, babe?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Siwon. Siwon sedikit bingung namun tidak berusaha menghindar. Kyuhyun mengusap keringat dingin diwajah Siwon dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kau sakit, Siwonnie.. Ayo kita pergi ke balai kesehatan."

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, baby… Aku hanya ingin ada disampingmu. Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini sejak keputusan orang tua kita dan jadwal sekolah yang berlebihan."

Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan sifat Siwon yang ini. Keras kepala. Ya walau harus Kyuhyun akui, dirinya juga keras kepala. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Mana mungkin.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Siwonnie. Kau sakit, kita pergi ke balai kesehatan sekarang atau aku tidak akan berbicara padamu selamanya."

Siwon tertawa kecil, membenahi posisi duduknya. "Kau akan menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya, "Tentu saja. Ayo.. Kau perlu bantuan untuk berdiri?" dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon.

Siwon kembali tertawa kecil kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut. Berniat berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun disampingnya namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pandangannya menggelap. Siwon terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"YA TUHAN, SIWON!"

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Donghae sedikit panik setelah tiba di balai kesehatan. Kyuhyun memberi tahu Donghae tentang keadaan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, memijat kepalanya. "Dia hanya terlalu lelah. Dia butuh istirahat dan sekarang dia masih tak sadarkan diri."

Donghae melihat Siwon yang tengah terbaring diranjang dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah…"

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu dan Siwon, Kyuhyun-ah." Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berada disamping Donghae memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk bingung, "Coklat?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, "Coklat bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dan mood yang buruk."

"Kami harus pergi dulu, ada sedikit urusan dengan Park Songsaenim. Sepertinya beliau ingin membunuh kami karena Stella mengadukan kami yang dikira mencontek." Ucap Donghae sedikit emosi.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tidak mungkin. Songsaenim tahu bahwa kalian tidak mungkin mencontek. Dan Eunhyuk, terima kasih coklatnya."

Eunhyuk masih tersenyum dan mengangguk. Donghae menghela nafas kasar, "Justru itu aku ingin membuat Stella malu dihadapan songsaenim. Gadis itu sungguh menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae, "Jika punya waktu, kita akan mengerjainya lagi."

Donghae menyeringai, "Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tertawa kecil mengingat rencana pembalasan dendam yang mereka lakukan kepada Stella beberapa waktu lalu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap kedua makhluk dihadapannya curiga.

"Lagi?"

Donghae menatap kekasihnya, "Bukan apa-apa, Chagi. Kita pergi sekarang. Kyu, aku akan menemui kalian sepulang sekolah. Sampai jumpa, mate." Dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Donghae menarik kekasihnya yang masih bingung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang Siwon. Siwon tampak sangat lelah. Kyuhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa lalai dalam memperhatikan kesehatan sang kekasih. Sejak keputusan kedua orang tuanya dan Siwon buat, mereka berdua lebih menjaga jarak saat di sekolah. Jika istirahat tiba, Kyuhyun akan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah seperti biasa, Siwon tetap bermain basket. Jadwal sekolah yang begitu padat juga membuat waktu berdua Kyuhyun dan Siwon semakin berkurang. Keduanya harus mempersiapkan ujian akhir sekolah bulan depan. Waktu terasa begitu cepat dan melelahkan. Keduanya masih tetap berkomunikasi melalui telepon atau sesekali keduanya bertemu jika jadwal mereka tidak begitu melilit.

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Siwon penuh kasih sayang dan mencium dahi Siwon lembut. Tidak berniat mengusik kekasihnya. Kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat tepat ditelinga Siwon dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, "Get well now, Siwonnie. I love you."

Kyuhyun mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Siwon. Berniat membuat Siwon menyadari kehadirannya saat Siwon sadar. Kyuhyun mulai memainkan PSPnya demi mengusir bosan yang bisa menyerangnya sewaktu-waktu. Membuat PSP itu dalam keadaan 'mute' agar tidak mengganggu Siwon.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun bermain ketika Siwon mulai sadar.

"Kyu…" ucap Siwon lirih melihat Kyuhyun berada tak jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget kemudian menyudahi acara bermainnya dan memasukkan PSPnya ke dalam saku celananya. Menatap Siwon yang masih terlihat pucat dan tak bertenaga.

"Kau sudah sadar, Siwonnie.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan sedikit mual diperutnya. Siwon menghela nafas ringan yang justru terdengar seperti rintihan. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Siwon. Mengusap kepala Siwon, "Masih pusing eh? Lebih baik tidur lagi. Aku akan menjagamu."

Siwon membuka matanya, berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hawa panas yang menerpa kulitnya ketika Siwon menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangan Siwon. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun ada untuk Siwon.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, baby.." ucap Siwon lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap kedua mata Siwon, "Tidak apa. Maafkan aku juga yang tidak memperhatikan kondisimu."

Siwon berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, berniat bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Siwon tetap bersikeras untuk bangun ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur. Siwon sedikit kaget melihat kancing kemeja sekolahnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tadi aku membersihkan keringatmu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa tubuhmu begitu indah, pantas saja semua orang memujamu."

Siwon tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing, "Aku bersyukur kau yang melakukannya. Asal kau tahu, aku bisa terlihat jauh lebih indah saat aku berada di'atas'mu baby.."

"Yah! Kau sakit dan masih mesum!" Kyuhyun cemberut dan memukul lengan Siwon pelan.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Setiap kali kau cemberut seperti itu, aku selalu ingin mencium bibirmu babe. Tapi sekarang aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Lagipula tak ada CCTV maupun orang disini. Come here, kiss me babe .."

Kyuhyun semakin cemberut mendengar pernyataan Siwon barusan tapi tetap mendekati Siwon yang bersandar dikepala ranjang, mencium sekilas bibir Siwon. "Aku harap setelah ini tidak ada acara kau sakit lagi. Merepotkan dan menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun mengambil makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak balai kesehatan untuk pasiennya. Menyuapkan bubur dan sup itu kepada Siwon. Pada awalnya Siwon menolak namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak bisa membujuk seorang Siwon. Pada suapan kelima Siwon sudah mengatakan bahwa ia kenyang. Kyuhyun juga membantu Siwon meminum obat yang telah disiapkan untuk Siwon.

"Aku rasa memang kau calon istri yang baik bagiku, babe.."

"Aku tidak akan cemberut untuk yang satu ini karena kau pasti akan menciumku. Dan hei, aku laki-laki jika perlu kujelaskan Tuan Choi Siwon."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menikahimu."

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Menghentikan acara merapikan mangkuk makanan Siwon. Siwon mengamati perubahan sikap Kyuhyun, "What's wrong babe?"

Kyuhyun menghela dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, berusaha mengatakan hal ini sewajar mungkin. "Jika kau menikah denganku, kita tidak bisa memiliki anak. Pikirkan itu sekali lagi, jangan mengatakan menikah dengan mudah Siwon."

Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar diakhir kalimatnya. Mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun hendak pergi dengan mangkuk kotor. Berusaha menjauh dari Siwon. "Letakkan mangkuk itu kembali .." ucap Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk itu kemudian menatap Siwon sedikit kesal, "Apa?"

"Kau kira aku bercanda dengan kata-kataku barusan, Kyu? Aku tidak suka tanggapanmu."

Kyuhyun duduk dikursinya, menatap kearah lain selain Siwon, "Apa maksudmu? Aku juga tidak suka nada bicaramu."

Siwon menghela nafas, okay dia memang sedikit berlebihan tadi. Tapi ia tersinggung. Harus ada yang mengalah diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon atau mereka akan bertengkar.

"Sorry, babe.. Listen.. Aku tidak peduli kau bisa hamil atau tidak. Jika hanya untuk menurunkan kekayaan kita, kita bisa mengadopsi anak. I just want you babe.." Ucap Siwon sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu, Siwon. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Aku tahu aku akan menjadi pihak 'istri' nantinya jika kita menikah. Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa hamil. Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya Siwon.." Kyuhyun berujar lirih.

Siwon turun dari ranjang itu, sedikit merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tak mau menatapnya. Bersimpuh dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menarik dagu Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tahu rasanya pasti akan menyakitkan untukmu, babe.. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku tidak menuntut hal sebesar itu padamu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, baby. Bagiku kau sudah cukup bagiku."

"Tapi.."

"It's enough. We don't talk about this anymore, okay.. I love you." Siwon bangun dari posisinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan Siwon. Biarlah mereka menikmati hal yang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk mereka. Tidak perlu meminta lebih.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon. Mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon. Sedikit menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang ia rindukan beberapa minggu terakhir. Siwon tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ohya Siwonnie, Donghae tadi kesini. Dan Eunhyuk memberiku coklat. Mereka akan menemui kita sepulang sekolah."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Siwon diatas ranjang king size dikamar Siwon. Kyuhyun mengantar Siwon pulang ke rumah dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan mobil Siwon dibawa oleh Eunhyuk. Sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon diruangan itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian Siwon dari dalam lemari dan kembali berjalan ke arah Siwon.

"Mandi sekarang atau nanti, Siwonnie?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Nanti saja, babe. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Berujar dengan lemah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah.." dan menaruh pakaian yang dibawanya ke sofa.

Siwon mengamati Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Siwon. "Ke bawah, tadi ahjusshi memanggilku."

Siwon menegang atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Sedikit rasa cemas menyeruak didadanya. "Aku ikut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tau kau sedang khawatir, tapi percayalah cepat atau lambat aku harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Lagipula kau sedang sakit. Lebih baik istirahat."

"Tapi babe.."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan segera kembali. Cepatlah kau tidur.."

Pintu kamar itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya mengenai apa yang akan abojinya sampaikan kepada Kyuhyun. Walaupun abojinya berkata setuju, Siwon sangat hafal sifat ayahnya yang sangat tegas dan terkadang culas. Ditambah lagi keadaan dirinya yang seperti ini. Siwon sedikit khawatir jika sang aboji menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Atau bahkan sang aboji bisa bertindak lebih? Atau … Abojinya ingin membicarakan permasalahan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Lagi? Siwon tidak mungkin turun ke bawah, tidak bisa. Jika Siwon sedang dalam keadaan sehat, sudah pasti ia akan segera berlari menyusul Kyuhyun dan menemani kekasihnya menghadapi sang aboji. Siwon menghela sedikit kasar. Mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat dan tidak begitu ambil pusing. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Kekasihnya bisa saja terancam dibawah sana. Memikirkan sebuah cara untuk melakukan sesuatu.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga Choi. Disana sedang ada sang aboji dari kekasihnya. Tuan Choi. Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Tentu saja. Semenjak keputusan itu, Kyuhyun dan Tuan Choi menjadi sedikit canggung. Kyuhyun lebih terkesan menghindar selama ia bisa. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, cepat atau lambat pasti ia akan dihadapkan masalah ini. Kyuhyun tidak takut lagi jika hal ini mengenai status hubungannya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun akan menghadapinya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Tuan Choi menatap foto keluarga Choi yang terpampang sangat besar diruangan itu. Sendirian. Memunggunginya. Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Maaf, ahjusshi .. Anda ingin berbicara dengan saya?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sopan dan tidak berniat mengganggu kegiatan Tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau sudah disini rupanya, kemarilah Kyuhyun. Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Tuan Choi. Tidak berniat mengulur waktu karena ketakutannya dan mengakibatkan Tuan Choi justru marah padanya. Tuan Choi tersenyum, merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun ikut menatap foto besar keluarga Choi.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana, Kyuhyun?" tanya tuan Choi.

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, ia mempunyai berjuta jawaban diotaknya. Tentu saja itu foto keluarga. Tapi bukan itu jawaban yang tepat. Kyuhyun memilih sebuah jawaban yang menurutnya sedikit sesuai, "Keluarga anda yang tengah tersenyum, ahjusshi."

Tuan Choi tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "Siapa saja yang kau lihat disana?"

Kyuhyun sedikit cengo. Jawaban apa lagi yang harus ia keluarkan. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa menjadi manusia yang paling bodoh saat ini. Pertanyaannya sangat mudah tapi butuh berjuta usaha untuk memilih jawaban yang tepat. Kyuhyun bingung menentukan pilihan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, "Anda, Nyonya Choi, Siwon, dan … Jiwon."

Tuan Choi menatap Kyuhyun sekarang, tersenyum. "Jiwon sekarang sudah besar. Tujuh belas tahun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh. Ia tidak tahu arah pembicaraan orang dihadapannya. Beberapa kemungkinan sempat terlintas tapi Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk menganalisa.

"Benar ahjusshi, Jiwon pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik sekarang. Saya masih sering berkomunikasi dengan Jiwon sampai saat ini… Dia berkata bahwa dia merindukan keluarga dan Korea.."

Kyuhyun mengenal Jiwon dengan sangat baik. Adik kandung dari kekasihnya. Jiwon sedang bersekolah di Perancis. Lebih memilih bersekolah diluar negeri karena keinginan pribadi. Pergi ke negara pusat mode dunia karena bercita-cita menjadi seorang desainer. Tentu saja Tuan Choi mengizinkan. Karena Siwonlah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kaya raya itu. Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Jiwon memang terjalin dengan baik sejak kecil. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Jiwon seperti adik kandungnya. Kyuhyun menyukai senyuman gadis itu yang mengingatkannya dengan Siwon. Siwon dan Jiwon memiliki senyum yang hampir sama. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, senyuman Siwon adalah matahari baginya. Begitu indah dan menyinari hari-hari Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kalian lebih dekat dari yang aku kira, nak. Kurasa kau memiliki selera yang sama dengan Jiwon. Perancis." Tuan Choi melepas rangkulan tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi saya akan mengambil jurusan manajemen seperti yang aboji perintahkan, ahjusshi." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau serius dengan Siwon?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata orang dihadapannya. Pertanyaan ini akhirnya keluar. Sedikit debaran dalam jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat. "Tentu saja, ahjussi."

Tuan Choi tertawa kecil, "Kau dan Siwon masih begitu muda dan polos, anakku. Tapi biarlah, aku akan membiarkan kalian bermain dengan dunia kalian terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Kami tidak bermain dengan hal ini, ahjusshi."

Tuan Choi kembali tertawa mendengar tanggapan Kyuhyun, "Dulu aku dan abojimu sempat berpikir untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Jiwon…"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya karena kaget. Ini tidak lucu. Sebuah pikiran muncul diotak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hal ini. Abojinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan Kyuhyun tau bahwa sesuatu itu akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersiksa karena kemauan orang tuanya. Kyuhyun terlalu jauh menganalisa kemungkinan yang ada dipikirannya. Kronologi yang menyedihkan telah Kyuhyun pikirkan. Mungkinkah?

"Dan kepindahan keluargamu ke Perancis.. Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir itu murni karena keluargamu ingin menuruti kemauanmu, nak?"

Kyuhyun membeku ditempatnya. Sial! Perkiraan Kyuhyun benar! Ini tidak baik. Benar-benar tidak baik. Kyuhyun bingung harus apa. Tidak mungkin ia berlari menuju Siwon dan memberitahu semuanya. Bodoh! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung hingga kedua orang diruangan itu tidak menyadari sepasang mata telah mengawasi keduanya dari ambang pintu, mendengarkan dan memberi sebuah analisa dalam otaknya. Orang itu tahu bahwa perkiraannya juga benar. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam diam dan jatuh ke lantai dingin rumah megah itu. Merasakan setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya.

'Kenapa harus seperti ini?'

To be continue~~~

Beri komen, review, follow sama favorite ya… ^^ Makasih .. Sorry for typos -,- Dan makasi buat readers yang setia sama cerita ini … Aku gatau apa cerita ini masih layak ditunggu apa engga? )': Semoga iya .. Love you readers (":


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Untuk saat ini biarlah semuanya terjadi apa adanya. Tapi aku sedikit lebih berharap bahwa Jiwonlah yang menjadi pendampingmu kelak." Tuan Choi berkata sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Apa.. aboji juga menginginkan hal yang sama?" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya.

"Abojimu menginginkan perusahaannya selamat. Jika kau tidak membuat masalah, mungkin abojimu akan merestui hubungan kalian."

"Apa ahjusshi… Tidak akan memberikan restu kepada kami?" Kyuhyun bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaan retoris itu.

Tuan Choi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, "Keluargaku adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku, nak. Tanpa mereka, semua kerja kerasku tidak ada artinya. Jika memang kau adalah kebahagiaan Siwon, restuku menyertaimu nak. Aku tahu kau serius menjalani hal ini dengan Siwon.. tapi perjalanan kalian masih jauh." Dan kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri diruang itu.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Tersenyum miris. Aboji Siwon merestuinya. Tapi … mengapa justru abojinya yang terkesan menolak semua ini? Tidak bisakah takdir berhenti mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini? Kyuhyun menatap foto keluarga Choi dihadapannya sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Menatap foto Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sambil merangkul Jiwon. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya yang tercekat untuk mengurangi sakit didadanya. 'Kenapa harus seperti ini?'

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Siwon. Berusaha terlihat wajar didepan kekasihnya yang tengah sakit karena tidak ingin menambah beban sang kekasih. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget ketika ia tidak menemukan Siwon diatas ranjang. Saat ia pergi tadi, bukankah Siwon masih berbaring disana? Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya memasuki ruangan itu. Menemukan pintu balkon kamar itu terbuka. Kyuhyun bersumpah jika Siwon sedang berada diluar kamar disaat angin sedang bertiup kencang dan dingin seperti ini maka Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menggantung kekasih bodohnya itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamar Siwon dan menemukan kekasihnya itu tengah terduduk dilantai. Bersandar pada dinding dan menatap lurus kearah depan. Menyaksikan keindahan karya Tuhan dengan tatapan sayu dan sendu. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggantung sang kekasih, Kyuhyun menyamakan posisinya dengan sang kekasih. Menghela nafas ringan dan merangkul salah satu lengan Siwon. Menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak sang kekasih yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Kenapa disini, Love?"

Siwon tetap tak mengubah posisinya, "Dunia ini… kenapa harus seperti drama yang penuh sandiwara…"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang masih tetap memandang hamparan tanah hijau dan langit didepannya, "What's wrong, Love?"

Kini Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Apa?"

Siwon menghela nafas, "Hubungan kita, kenapa begitu rumit? Salahkah semua ini? Salahkah aku yang hanya menginginkanmu didunia ini? Aku mulai berpikir untuk membawamu pergi dari semua ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, kembali merapatkan pelukannya pada lengan Siwon. "Kita harus menghadapi ini dan tidak menjadi pengecut dengan melarikan diri. Kau… mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan ahjusshi bukan?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum mirisnya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tenang saja, Siwon. Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau kira. Kita akan melewati ini bersama bukan? Aku tidak bisa sendiri, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghadapi semua ini."

Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun, menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Sampai mati aku akan menemanimu, baby. Pegang janjiku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, setetes air mata kembali turun dari mata indahnya. "Aku tahu. Walaupun ini menyakitkan, asal bersamamu semuanya akan terasa lebih indah. Aku mohon, jangan pernah menyerah untuk kita berdua Siwon."

Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untukmu, baby. Kita buktikan kepada kedua orang tua kita bahwa kita bisa melewati ini semua."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon, "Pasti."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Masih dengan posisi Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Siwon. Dan Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar diatas bahunya. Bukan karena canggung melainkan nyaman dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terpaan angin yang cukup dingin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa kekasihnya masih sakit.

"Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang atau penyakitmu semakin parah."

"Kau akan menemaniku?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Aku menginap."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Donghae berjalan menuju tempat parkir khusus untuk 'The Three Heroes' sendiri. Berniat menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang telah membuat janji dengannya untuk makan bersama di restoran ibu Donghae. Donghae sedikit kaget dengan keadaan tempat parkir yang berada ditempat berbeda dengan tempat parkir siswa lain itu. Ada beberapa orang disana, tampak familiar karena orang-orang itu menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengannya. Sekitar tujuh orang. Mengernyit heran karena Donghae melihat ketujuh orang itu menghalangi mobilnya yang mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa memasuki mobilnya. Donghae berjalan mendekat menuju siswa-siswa itu, sedikit menegang saat Donghae menyadari bahwa beberapa dari mereka sedang membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Tongkat baseball. Sepertinya Donghae tahu keinginan ketujuh orang itu.

"Tolong kalian menyingkir dari mobilku!" ucap Donghae tegas.

Salah satu diantara mereka yang diyakini Donghae sebagai ketua gerombolan itu tertawa, "Tidak semudah itu. Pangeran. Aku ingin melakukan sebuah pembalasan atas perbuatanmu belakangan ini."

Donghae mengernyit, "Perbuatanku?"

Salah satu yang lain dari kelompok itu berkata, "Stella. Kau membuatnya malu. Dan kami ingin membalas perbuatanmu itu."

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Jadi kalian menyukainya lalu membelanya? Atau Stella yang membayar kalian?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara kau! Rasakan ini!"

Seorang dari kelompok itu berlari kearah Donghae dengan kepalan tangan yang berhasil Donghae hindari. Namun keenam orang lainnya menyerbu Donghae secara bersamaan. Beberapa pukulan berhasil Donghae hindari dan balas. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memukul kepala Donghae menggunakan tongkat baseball dari arah belakang yang tidak mampu Donghae tangkis mengakibatkan Donghae limbung dan keenam orang lainnya memukul Donghae telak. Wajah, kepala, badan menjadi sasaran empuk ketujuh orang itu. Donghae yang hampir tak sadarkan diri merasakan darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya, melihat kedua sahabatnya berlari kearahnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?!" Teriak Siwon emosi sambil berlari secepat yang ia bisa mengejar ketujuh pelaku keroyokan itu. Siwon berhasil menangkap salah seorang dari pelaku. Siwon dengan membabi buta memukul tangkapannya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Sementara Kyuhyun membantu Donghae berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuh Donghae yang penuh memar dibagian depan mobil.

"Ya Tuhan! Donghae, kau masih bisa mendengarku?" ucap Kyuhyun panik melihat Donghae yang limbung. Donghae mencoba tersenyum mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja justru membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan memasukkan Donghae ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit. Kau urus sisanya, Siwon! Tangkap semua pelakunya dan beritahu kepala sekolah! Sialan!" ucap Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang telah mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Menyeret tangkapannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baik! Akan kuurus mereka, pastikan Donghae baik-baik saja! Dan aku pastikan pelakunya akan langsung berhadapan denganku!" jawab Siwon sambil menyeret pelaku keroyokan itu keluar dari tempat itu.

Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun lemah saat Kyuhyun hendak menyalakan mobilnya. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk membuka ikatan dasi yang melilit lehernya. Kyuhyun mengerti dan segera membuka ikatan dasi sekolah Donghae. Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat bekas pukulan didada Donghae karena kancing kemeja Donghae terbuka. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. Sialan! Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa pelakunya akan berhadapan dengan dirinya. Mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan mengusap darah segar diwajah Donghae lembut. Donghae meringis menahan sakit namun tak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti. Setetes air mata turun dari mata Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Donghae. Donghae mencoba tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengusap darahnya.

"It's okay. I'm fine, mate. Don't cry okay.." mengusap air mata diwajah Kyuhyun lembut.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon… bertahanlah, Donghae."

Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit. Mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan beberapa kali menerobos lampu merah. Persetan dengan traumanya. Bahkan ia merasa sebagai raja jalanan saat ini. Beruntung Kyuhyun dan Donghae tiba di rumah sakit dengan selamat. Menuntun tubuh yang telah tak sadarkan diri Donghae yang masih bersimbah darah memasuki rumah sakit dan mencari bantuan secepatnya. Berteriak seperti orang gila demi mendapat pertolongan pertama.

'Bertahanlah, kawan.'

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Ibu Donghae datang dengan bersimbah air mata menyaksikan anaknya tak sadarkan diri disalah satu kamar VVIP di rumah sakit. Semuanya berkumpul didalam kamar rumah sakit itu. Beruntung kamar itu besar sehingga mampu menampung beberapa orang sekaligus. Kyuhyun memberi tahu kronologi kejadiannya pada ibu Donghae. Ibu Kyuhyun dan Siwon mencoba menenangkan ibu Donghae yang belum berhenti menangis. Ayah Kyuhyun berkonsultasi dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Dan ayah Siwon pergi mengurusi administrasi dan penebusan obat. Dipastikan Donghae akan menginap di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari.

Eunhyuk juga menangis menyaksikan kekasihnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk. Mengajak Eunhyuk untuk pergi dari kamar rawat Donghae dan menenangkannya. Memberi sedikit waktu untuk keluarga menjenguk Donghae. Beberapa jam hingga pada akhirnya Eunhyuk tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun karena terlalu lelah menangis. Keluarga Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga sudah pulang. Kyuhyun menggendong Eunhyuk memasuki kamar rawat Donghae yang didalamnya terdapat ibu Donghae dan Siwon yang masih menenangkan ibu Donghae.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat dua buah ranjang. Ranjang pasien dan ranjang untuk penjaga pasien yang menginap. Ingatlah bahwa kamar ini adalah VVIP. Seluruh biaya rumah sakit telah dibayar oleh ayah Siwon. Sedangkan biaya obat ditanggung oleh ayah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk diatas ranjang kosong. Kemudian menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih memeluk Bibi Lee.

"Donghae akan segera pulih, Bibi harus bersabar. Kami semua berdoa untuk kesembuhan Donghae. Berhentilah menangis, Bibi." Ucap Kyuhyun ikut menenangkan ibu Donghae.

Beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Bibi Lee mulai tenang dan berterima kasih atas bantuan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan keluarganya. Bibi Lee menyuruh Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk pulang agar bisa beristirahat. Siwon dan Kyuhyun setuju dan berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin karena menurut dokter, Donghae bisa sadar dalam waktu yang cepat. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Siwon ingin mengetahui kondisi Donghae setelah sadar.

Sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, Kyuhyun terus bermain dengan ponselnya. Bajunya masih bersimbah darah milik Donghae. Siwon juga tampak menghubungi seseorang. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan sampai tempat parkir. Berhenti sejenak didepan lift.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu kakek Donghae mengenai hal ini. Besok beliau akan datang ke sekolah." Ucap Siwon.

"Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan kepada beberapa orang yang sekiranya bisa membantu kita, Siwonnie." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan berhenti memaksa kepala sekolah jika semua pelakunya tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Ini sudah keterlaluan." Siwon berujar sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Donghae yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti ujian atau bahkan membuat Donghae cacat, aku bersumpah akan mengirim pelakunya ke dalam penjara! Dammit!" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan Siwon yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh sambil mengumpat.

Keduanya memasuki mobilnya masing-masing, "Kapan kita akan kesini lagi, baby?" ucap Siwon dari dalam mobil membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Secepatnya. Kepala sekolah juga akan datang secepatnya." Jawab Kyuhyun diambang pintu mobilnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu babe…" ucap Siwon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang sedikit terlambat dari jam siuman Donghae. Satu jam setelah kepulangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon tadi siang, Donghae telah sadarkan diri. Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sengaja datang malam-malam agar bisa menjaga Donghae menggantikan Bibi Lee. Bibi Lee membutuhkan istirahat. Eunhyuk juga sudah pulang. Donghae menyuruhnya untuk pulang walaupun Eunhyuk bersikeras menolak untuk pulang. Donghae tidak ingin kekasihnya melihatnya seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya Eunhyuk pulang bersama Bibi Lee dan menginap dirumah Donghae menemani ibu sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan mendekati Donghae setelah mengantar Eunhyuk dan Bibi Lee keluar rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk diatas ranjang Donghae sejajar dengan kaki Donghae.

"Sedikit mengalami gangguan dengan perutku. This pain is suck!" ucap Donghae sambil sedikit meringis merasakan sakitnya.

"Tadi kepala sekolah sudah kesini?" tanya Siwon yang duduk disamping ranjang Donghae.

"Yeah.. Beliau meminta maaf dan berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya."

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang Donghae dan beralih menuju meja disamping ranjang. Mengambil mangkuk makanan berniat menyuapi Donghae. Bibi Lee berpesan untuk mengingatkan Donghae untuk memakan makanannya. Donghae sangat tidak suka makanan rumah sakit. Semua orang tahu itu.

"No, mate. I'm not going to eat that food. You know me right?" ucap Donghae melihat Kyuhyun sudah berniat menyendokkan makanan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "And you know that I'm not accept a rejected right? Come on! Open your mouth!"

Donghae sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Jika seperti ini, lebih baik aku memakan makanan beracun buatanmu itu Kyu."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kesal, memukul ringan kepala Donghae dengan sendok ditangannya. "Yah! Jangan bawa-bawa makananku!"

Meringis menahan sakit, Donghae mengusap kepalanya. "Aku sakit dan kau masih bertindak anarkis? Teganya!"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Donghae, "Percayalah, Kyuhyun sangat hebat dalam memaksa."

"Terutama kepada orang seperti kita." Tambah Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tahu, kau harus cepat sembuh atau aku akan memaksamu setiap hari untuk memakan makanan seperti ini. Mungkin Bibi Lee akan menuruti kemauanmu, tapi jika ada aku jangan berharap kau bisa menggunakan wajah memelasmu." Cibir Kyuhyun sambil tetap menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Donghae.

"Mungkin dua hari lagi aku sudah boleh pulang. Aku juga tidak betah disini terlalu lama." Ucap Donghae sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Siwon mengamati tingkah kedua orang dihadapannya. Tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Satu bulan. Cepat sekali waktu berjalan bagi mereka yang menikmatinya. Siwon tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecil mereka bertiga dulu. Indah dan begitu menyenangkan. Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka harus berpisah. Delapan belas tahun. Siwon mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan masih menyuapi Donghae. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae yang mengunyah makanannya menatap Siwon. Siwon tersenyum kepada keduanya. Mendekati dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku akan merindukan pertengkaran kecil kita saat kita berpisah nanti."

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk kosong ditangannya. Menatap Siwon yang menyandarkan punggungnya ditepi ranjang. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Percayalah bahwa kau masih tetap bisa bertengkar denganku dan ikan."

"Bukan pertengkarannya saja, aku pasti merindukan orangnya juga. Donghae.. dan dirimu, Kyu."

Donghae tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau adalah tipe orang yang melankolis dan cheesy. Tapi agaknya aku setuju denganmu. Ya walaupun terkadang es batu ini begitu menyebalkan."

"Yah ikan! Setidaknya kau berhenti mengejekku disaat seperti ini. Kau ingin aku memotongmu sekarang juga hah?" Kyuhyun menggeplak kepala Donghae lagi yang membuat korban kembali meringis namun tertawa.

Siwon tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras, "Aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan benar-benar merindukan kalian di London."

Donghae juga ikut tertawa, "Aku juga, mate. Pasti. Berjanjilah kalian akan sering menjengukku."

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena kedua orang dihadapannya ini justru tertawa, "Hei! Bagian mananya yang lucu? Kenapa kalian tertawa? Hei!"

Namun Siwon dan Donghae justru semakin tertawa yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin sebal.

"Yah! Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan mengikat mulut kalian!"

To be Continue~~~

Komen dong plis ya plis plis plis xD Favorite sama Follownya juga ditunggu xD Makasi readers baik {} Sorry for typos kekeke~~~ Di next chap ada sedikit kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan *mungkin O.o Pengen tau? Komen, review, follow, sama favoritenya dulu ya~~~ *evil laugh. Tapi beneran, saya lagi muter otak buat muasin readers yang setia sama cerita ini (': *sok baik Jadi, sesungguhnya .. Err.. Saya sebagai penulis disini merasa cukup tersentuh dengan dukungan readers. *maaf curcol Dan sebagai hadiahnya, saya menghadiahkan sesuatu di next chap … Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengejutkan O.o

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya readers untuk chap yang ini, makasih {}


	13. Chapter 13

Note : Agaknya ini sedikit tidak aman untuk anak dibawah umur karena err… ya begitulah O.o Baca sendiri ya u,u Walaupun ini masih rated T sih :3

Chapter 13

Ketiga pangeran sekolah itu berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang hampir kosong ditinggalkan oleh siswa-siswa penghuninya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian sekolah digelar. Dan sekarang mereka telah melewati semua ujian sekolah. Menikmati suasana pulang sekolah yang begitu tenang setelah satu bulan berjuang demi kelulusan mereka. Pengumuman kelulusan akan diumumkan minggu depan. Ketiganya tersenyum sumringah karena mereka cukup yakin bahwa mereka pasti lulus. Bahkan mungkin dengan peringkat yang memuaskan seperti lima semester sebelumnya. Selalu hasil yang sama. Peringkat satu sekolah dipegang Kyuhyun. Kedua Siwon. Dan tentu saja ketiga Donghae. Semoga semester terakhir ini sama seperti biasanya.

Masalah Donghae sudah selesai. Ketujuh orang pelaku keroyokan tidak jadi dikeluarkan karena Donghae memaafkan mereka. Hanya saja ketujuh orang itu diberi hukuman membersihkan toilet selama satu bulan penuh sebagai gantinya. Stella yang diduga sebagai biang keladi kejadian itu tidak mendapat hukuman karena ke tujuh orang itu tidak membawa nama Stella. Kyuhyun dan Siwon tentu saja masih geram. Namun amarah keduanya bisa diredam karena Donghae sendiri yang mencegah kedua sahabatnya untuk membalas dendam.

Ketiganya kini duduk di bawah pohon. Melihat keadaan sekeliling mereka yang ramai dengan berbagai aktivitas siswa. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bermain PSP seperti biasa. Mengeluarkan benda hitam kesayangannya itu dari sakunya.

"Aku akan mengajak Eunhyuk kesini, tunggu kami okay?" ucap Donghae seraya meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Siwon mengangguk tanda persetujuan sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bergumam. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu mengacuhkanku karena benda sialan itu…" ucap Siwon sambil membenahi posisi duduknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil tetap memainkan PSPnya, "Kau cemburu hingga mengumpat seperti itu? Lucu sekali."

Siwon menghela nafas kasar, "Berhentilah mengacuhkanku saat kita sedang berdua, Kyuhyun. Aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Bicaralah, aku mendengarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng tanpa menghentikan permainannya.

Siwon sedikit kesal dengan respon Kyuhyun dan pada akhirnya merebut benda itu dari tangan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kembalikan PSPku, Siwon. Kau tahu aku tidak suka hal ini."

"Dan kau seharusnya juga tahu kalau aku tidak suka diacuhkan, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon dingin sambil memasukkan PSP Kyuhyun ke saku jas sekolahnya.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau begitu menyebalkan."

"Ya aku tahu. Dan itu karenamu, Kyu."

"Aku?" Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya ke arah Siwon.

"Ya. Kau. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu tapi kau selalu menghindariku."

"Demi Tuhan! Siapa yang menghindarimu?"

Siwon memandang ke arah lain selain Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Siwon. Tidak berniat meneruskan pertengkaran tidak berguna seperti ini. Selangkah sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menahannya.

"Aku merindukanmu…." Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang berbeda derastis. Lirih.

Kyuhyun mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Nada bicara Siwon yang seperti itu membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Siwon. Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga merindukan Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berniat menghindar. Menghela nafas dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Siwon yang masih terduduk.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku juga merindukanmu bukan?"

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Siwon.

"Kita pergi dari sini dan menyuruh Donghae menemui kita di tempat parkir."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil Siwon yang terparkir ditempat parkir yang memang disediakan untuk ketiga pangeran sekolah itu. Setelah keputusan kedua orang tuanya dan Siwon dulu, Siwon memutuskan untuk lebih sering menjemput dan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Seperti hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan tentu saja. Mengingat intensitas pertemuannya dengan Siwon yang semakin sedikit. Siwon mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Donghae untuk menemuinya di tempat parkir kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya.

"Kenapa mengajakku kesini? Ikan pasti akan mengomeli kita." Kyuhyun berkata sambil melepas jas sekolahnya.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, meremasnya pelan kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah, Siwon?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, baby. Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Siwon. Tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya ini bersikap manja hari ini. Memberi isyarat Siwon untuk mendekat. "Tentu saja. Come here."

Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dengan sama eratnya. Menepuk punggung Siwon berulang. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sambil merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Boleh aku membuka dasimu?"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengernyit namun tetap mengangguk.

Siwon melepas ikatan dasi dileher Kyuhyun dan membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Mencegah tangan Siwon yang hendak membuka kancing kedua kemeja Kyuhyun. "Siwon, kau tahu aku belum siap untuk hal ini bukan?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, membelai wajah Kyuhyun lembut. "Trust me, babe…"

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Siwon. Membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Kyuhyun percaya pada Siwon. Sepenuh hatinya. Memejamkan matanya saat jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan sangat cepat. Hingga mungkin Siwon mampu mendengar debaran jantung Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya dihadapannya. Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang gugup. Terlihat dari keringat yang turun diwajah Kyuhyun walaupun pendingin mobil telah menyala. Siwon tersenyum tulus sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Look at me babe.. Don't be afraid okay.."

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya dan menemukan Siwon sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. Kyuhyun bingung harus apa. Demi Tuhan! Ini baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Aku ingin menandaimu, babe… Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa izinmu."

Kyuhyun semakin merona mendengarnya. Hell! Tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu apa arti 'menandai' yang dibicarakan Siwon. Kyuhyun bingung harus apa sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Damn! Siwon! Kau berhasil membuat seorang Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Sedetik kemudian Siwon serasa ditampar saat menyadari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tampak ketakutan. Siwon segera melapaskan pelukannya. Bodoh! Okay, sekarang Siwon harus apa?

"Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu ketakutan, baby. Maafkan aku, kau boleh memukulku atau menendangku atau apapun. Maafkan aku…." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin. Siwon semakin merasa bersalah. Siwon dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat. Kyuhyun masih membeku ditempatnya. Bahkan debaran jantungnya masih berpacu dengan cepat.

"Damn! Baby, jangan diam seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut, sayang. Maafkan aku okay... Bicaralah sesuatu, baby.." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih membisu. Siwon, kau benar-benar bodoh!

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon sangat erat. Mencengkeram jas sekolah Siwon. Menelan ludahnya sambil menetralisir debaran didadanya.

"Siwon… Kau… boleh melakukannya.. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku.. mengeluarkan suara?"

Siwon terbelalak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Siwon semakin merasa bersalah. Berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun terpaksa menyetujui keinginannya karena tidak ingin dirinya kecewa.

"Listen, babe.. Maafkan aku okay. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Lupakan keinginan bodohku itu…"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram jas sekolah Siwon semakin erat. "Tidak Siwon, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Cepat lakukan."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Kau yakin?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasti. Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon dengan senyumannya. Tulus. Meyakinkan Siwon bahwa Kyuhyun juga menginginkan hal ini.

"Baiklah… Maafkan aku sebelumnya okay."

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Kyuhyun setelah sesaat melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih sangat gugup. Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menegang saat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Mencengkeram ujung jas sekolah Siwon hingga tangannya memutih. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengalung dilehernya dan tangan yang lain untuk digenggamnya. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun serileks mungkin.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau bergetar sayang…". Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman tangannya dan Siwon.

Siwon mencium leher Kyuhyun lembut dan mulai menggunakan lidahnya menyapu kulit leher Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menegang dan genggaman tangannya serta kalungan lengannya dileher Siwon mengerat. Memejamkan matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan.

Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya namun Siwon mengabaikannya. Karena jika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahannya, Siwon sendiri tidak yakin ia bisa berhenti. Siwon tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya dileher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongakkan lehernya untuk mempermudah akses Siwon. Siwon menjilat lelehan keringat Kyuhyun yang mulai membasahi leher Kyuhyun. Melumat kulit Kyuhyun lembut. Berhenti pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan mulai menggunakan giginya. Menggigit kulit leher Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ganas agar bisa menimbulkan bekas disana. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Siwon secara berulang menggigit daerah yang sama.

"Siwonhhh…"

Siwon mengabaikan desahan Kyuhyun dan memfokuskan dirinya agar tidak bertindak lebih dari ini. Siwon semakin ganas memberi tanda dileher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tiga titik yang menjadi tempat Siwon memberinya tanda dilehernya. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun bisa saja hilang kendali jika saja Siwon tidak segera menghentikan perbuatannya itu.

Nafas Kyuhyun tersengal. Siwon tersenyum tulus melihat hasil karyanya dileher Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik ia juga merasa bersalah. Merasa bahwa dirinya agak memaksa sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, baby.."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum miris. Tampak bodoh dan menyakitkan. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon dengan cepat namun lembut. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya.

"Lain kali aku yang memberimu tanda agar kau bisa tahu rasanya menahan hasrat yang begitu memabukkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Dengan senang hati, sayang. Bibirmu berdarah.. Maafkan aku." Sambil mengusap bibir bawah Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

Kyuhyuhyun mencegah tangan Siwon yang hendak membersihkan darah dibibirnya. Menyeringai. "Berhenti minta maaf. Dan apakah kau berniat membersihkannya dengan bibirmu?"

Siwon kembali terkekeh didepan bibir Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menolak hal seperti ini bukan." Kemudian melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ganas dan menyapu bibir bawah Kyuhyun yang berdarah dengan lidahnya.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Keempat orang itu kini duduk disalah satu meja makan di restoran klasik milik keluarga Donghae. Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengajak mereka pergi ke restoran ini saja. Selain makanannya yang akan dibuatkan langsung oleh Bibi Lee, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai desain restoran ini.

"Tampaknya kalian telah melakukan 'sesuatu' yang menakjubkan.." ucap Donghae enteng seraya menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Apa maksudmu, Ikan?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Well, kau tidak bisa membohongiku dengan tanda yang ada dilehermu." Donghae menunjuk leher Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun mematung. Sungguh malu rasanya. Wajahnya pasti sudah bersemu merah. Membenahi kemejanya untuk menutupi bekas yang ada dilehernya. Siwon yang melihat perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya agaknya merasa seikit bersalah. Memikirkan bahwa itu adalah keinginannya. Mungkin juga memaksa sang kekasih untuk menurutinya.

"Donghae, ganti topik pembicaraannya." Ucap Siwon sedikit tegas.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Tenang saja, mate. Aku tahu kalian tidak mungkin melangkah lebih jauh dari itu. Lagipula, aku dan Eunhyuk sudah pernah melakukan lebih."

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pengakuan bodoh kekasihnya. Menggeplak kepala Donghae pelan karena sudah tidak bisa menahan malu. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Donghae hanya bisa nyengir, sedangkan Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih? Maksud kalian.. err kalian sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'? Eunhyuk, jawab aku." tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Aah.. itu.. iy-iya.. kami sudah melakukannya." Jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu.

Siwon sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

Berdehem kecil, "Aku mulai bersungguh-sungguh mengenai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ini meja makan." Ucap Siwon tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Kau okay, Siwon? Tampak sedikit gugup." Balas Donghae dengan nada menggoda.

"Donghae, lihatlah kekasihmu yang sudah malu seperti itu." Ucap Siwon yang entah darimana berinisiatif membawa Eunhyuk dalam pembicaraannya. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dan tampaknya membicarakan masalah seperti itu saat ini sangat tidak cocok dan terkesan frontal. Kekasihku." Eunhyuk berkata dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Sungguh ia sudah malu seperti ini dan Donghae masih meneruskannya? Well, Eunhyuk tidak keberatan jika Donghae mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja setidaknya jangan membicarakannya ditempat keluarga Donghae seperti saat ini.

Donghae terkekeh kecil, mengacak rambut kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku menyesali perbuatan kita itu bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit cepat setelah mendengar nada penyesalan pada permintaan maaf Donghae barusan.

Donghae tersenyum tulus menatap kekasihnya, "Lebih baik berhenti membicarakan hal ini sekarang."

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyanggah, pesanan mereka sudah datang. Dan Eunhyuk tahu bahwa Donghae menjadi sedikit pendiam selama menghabiskan makanannya.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Saat ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada di dalam mobil Donghae. Donghae akan mengantar sang kekasih pulang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan restoran. Beruntung Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kecanggungan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae selama berada di dalam restoran.

Eunhyuk menahan tangan Donghae yang hendak menyalakan mobilnya. Donghae menatap sang kekasih sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, chagi?"

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku menyesal bukan?"

Donghae mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk gugup, mulai berpikir bagaimana mengatakan hal ini kepada kekasihnya. Donghae mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk. Terkekeh kecil.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan okay? Itu salahku yang membawa masalah pribadi kita."

"Bukan begitu… Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengatakannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja… aku malu."

"Maafkan aku okay, sayang." Ucap Donghae sambil mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk yang sedang menunduk.

Eunhyuk mendongak, "Tapi kau tidak berpikir aku menyesal bukan? Demi Tuhan aku tidak menyesal melakukan itu denganmu. Setidaknya orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku yang mengambil kesucianku."

Donghae tertawa kecil kemudian membelai wajah kekasihnya lembut, "Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir kau menyesalinya? Saat kau ada di'puncak', kau bahkan meneriakkan namaku."

Eunhyuk merona hebat mendengarnya. Kenapa ia jadi malu sendiri? Aish! Donghae mengacak surai Eunhyuk gemas. Tidak tahan melihat kepolosan kekasihnya ini.

"Boleh aku menciummu? Kau sungguh menggemaskan saat ini."

Eunhyuk cemberut menatap Donghae yang masih saja menggodanya. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membicarakan masalah ini selain kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon okay?"

"Kalau ibuku?"

"YAH! Lee Donghae, berhenti menggodaku!"

"Okay okay.. just kidding, honey. I love you."

Donghae mecium bibir kekasihnya. Menjilat bibir bawah sang kekasih meminta akses untuk menjelajah mulutnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan membalas pergulatan lidah yang ditawarkan kekasihnya. Donghae menjelajah isi mulut Eunhyuk dengan sedikit ganas. Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya dileher sang kekasih dan menekan lembut tengkuk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Donghae…" ucap Eunhyuk sekali lagi setelah menyudahi acara ciuman mereka.

Donghae menatap sang kekasih, "Apa, sayang?"

"Kau… boleh mengatakannya pada ibumu jika memang kau mengingkannya. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan dari ibumu. Aku… sangat menyayangi kalian berdua."

Donghae tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum tulus menatap sang kekasih. Membelai lembut sisi wajah kekasihnya yang tampak begitu indah saat ini.

"Aku tahu. Percayalah bahwa aku dan ibuku juga sangat menyayangimu, chagi."

Eunhyuk meraih tangan Donghae diwajahnya dan menggenggamnya. Tersenyum membalas senyuman Donghae tak kalah lembut. "Kau tahu aku percaya bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Tuhan! What have I done? O.o Otak yadong saya lagi jalan -,-" Kenapa banyak sekali fluff disana-sini? God! Forgive me! Maaf ya readers kalo chapter yang ini tidak memuaskan. Saya lagi pengen pasangan WonKyu sama HaeHyuk bahagia setelah saya siksa dichapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Beri saya saran bagaimana selanjutnya… Maaf untuk beberapa reader yang ingin tahu apakah ini happy ending atau sad ending.. Saya juga belum ada bayangan -,-" Dan untuk Mpreg… saya juga gatau O.o Karena saya pengen kalo emang ini nanti ada Mpreg-nya, itu bukan Cuma sekedar Mpreg yang ngawur dan ngaco.. Jadi err sedikit sulit, tapi saya juga gatau -,- Kita liat saja nanti ya ^^ Apa masih mau lanjut dengan cerita ini? Komen dan review ya ^^ Follow and favorite juga ditunggu :D Sorry for typos. And sorry for too much fluff in this chapter -,-" Geez!

Akhir kata *peluk cium readers dari WonKyuHaeHyuk :*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Setelah pengumuman kelulusan diberitahukan, Kyuhyun maupun Siwon menjadi semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari mengurus persoalan universitas yang mengharuskan keduanya berpisah hingga mengurusi kepindahan keluarga Kyuhyun ke Perancis yang membuat Kyuhyun harus bolak-balik Korea-Perancis. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae telah resmi keluar dari sekolah itu. Kyuhyun juga sudah mendapat universitas di Perancis. Donghae yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran di salah satu universitas dan menetap di Korea. Dan Siwon yang juga telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di London.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Memejamkan matanya ketika dirasa tubuhnya yang lelah itu meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Namun pikiran Kyuhyun melayang jauh. Siwon. Hanya nama itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum memberi kabar kepada Siwon bahwa dirinya telah sampai di Korea setelah tiga hari berada di Perancis. Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi dan berniat untuk menghubungi Siwon. Mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Siwon.

"Halo.. Siwon?"

"Baby?"

"Aku telah tiba di Korea, sekarang aku di rumah."

"Kau ingin aku datang kesana sekarang?"

"Jangan bodoh! Ini tengah malam, Siwon."

"Teheheee~~ lagipula kau yang menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini, babe. Aku hampir saja tertidur."

"Lalu kenapa diangkat? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Oh, come on! Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku, babe."

"Siwon.."

"Ya, sayang?"

"I miss you…"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. "Aku ke sana sekarang. Tunggu aku."

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang telah menggelap. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah kurva kecil. Senyum. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon selalu bersikap seperti itu. Membuatnya merasa bagai barang berharga yang pernah dimiliki seorang yang sempurna. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Menatap foto dirinya dan Siwon di atas meja nakas. Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya. Satu… dua… berapa minggu yang ia lewati seperti ini? Ada rasa sedih yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia dan kekasihnya akan benar-benar berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Lebih lama dari yang ia kira mungkin saja.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa di kamar Kyuhyun. Menyilangkan kakinya dengan kepala sang kekasih ada dipahanya. Mengelus surai kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu lelah okay, babe…"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai respon atas pernyataan Siwon barusan.

"Aku harus ke London secepatnya…" ucap Siwon lirih sambil menghentikan belaiannya pada rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Siwon dalam. Siwon memalingkan tatapan matanya. Sungguh ini pasti akan sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti secepatnya. Semua urusan sudah selesai, tinggal keberangkatanku."

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar jawaban Siwon. Semakin mendekatkan diri kepada sang kekasih yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Siwon. Menyerukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Siwon dan memejamkan matanya. Perpisahan akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Keduanya tahu itu.

"Kita pasti bisa melewati ini, baby."

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Tapi tidak akan semudah yang aku bayangkan."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang kekasih, mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih sayang. Kyuhyun mencengkeram ujung kaos yang digunakan Siwon. Kemudian membelai sisi wajah Siwon dengan tangannya. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Menghafal setiap lekukan diwajah tampan dan kokoh itu.

"Tersenyumlah…" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Alis Siwon mengernyit.

"Tersenyumlah agar aku bisa menghafal bagaimana bentuk wajahmu ketika bahagia." Ucap Kyuhyun saat dirasa Siwon tidak melakukan perintahnya.

Siwon tertegun sejenak, kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk meraba wajah Kyuhyun sendiri. "Beginilah bentuk kebahagiaanku, jadi hafalkan ini dengan baik."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Siwon… kiss me."

Hanya kalimat itu. Membuat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya saat kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam dengan begitu indah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dan mengulur waktu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik sang kekasih. Dalam. Dan lembut. Ciuman itu menuntut. Siwon memperdalam ciumannya ketika Kyuhyun meremas tengkuk belakang kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon sedangkan Siwon meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Menyapu isi mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya dan menggigit kecil bibir Kyuhyun. Keduanya memejamkan matanya. Ciuman ini begitu indah dan menyakitkan. Siwon menitikkan setetes air matanya saat Kyuhyun menarik Siwon semakin dalam. Menyalurkan rasa cinta untuk pasangannya lewat ciuman itu.

Keduanya saling menatap tatkala pautan bibir itu berakhir. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata disudut mata Siwon.

"Sebelum aku ke London… Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, hanya kita berdua."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Ikan dulu, aku merindukan celotehannya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur, besok aku akan mengantarmu baby."

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau menghadap Siwon. Karena jika Kyuhyun menghadap Siwon dan menemukan kedua obsidian Siwon menatapnya sekali lagi malam ini, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan dirinya sendiri menangis dihadapan kekasihnya itu.

"Di London dan di Paris nanti pasti akan sangat dingin… Setidaknya buatlah aku hangat selama aku masih di Korea baby.."

Kyuhyun dengan sedikit enggan menghadap kekasihnya itu, "Apa?"

"Jangan belakangi aku seperti itu. Biarkan aku memelukmu malam ini."

Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dan mendekap tubuhnya.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Donghae berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk' di atas ranjangnya setelah menaruh minuman dan makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorotan yang meneduhkan. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Diantara mereka bertiga, Siwonlah yang paling tua dan Kyuhyun yang paling muda. Hanya berjarak kurang dari setahun selisih umur mereka.

"Tampaknya kau begitu merindukanku sampai kau terlihat lembut hari ini, mate." Ucap Donghae sambil duduk ditepi ranjang didekat Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau tidak merindukanku eh?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit sebal yang dibuat-buat hanya untuk memancing Donghae.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Kau tahu aku bukan? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." Balas Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

Siwon yang mengamati hal itu hanya tersenyum. "Kami kemari ingin menjengukmu, Hae. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita menjadi semakin sibuk, mate. Aku takut semuanya tidak akan sama lagi setelah kita berpisah." Jawab Donghae tenang.

"Semuanya akan tetap sama. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang lama untuk kita bukan? Dulu kita juga pernah berpisah. Kau dan Siwon meninggalkanku bukan?" Kyuhyun menerawang dengan kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu ketika aku dan Siwon berkemah di sekolah dasar? Ayolah, Kyu. Kau sendiri yang menolak untuk ikut. Lagipula itu hanya tiga hari."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Tentu saja Kyuhyun hanya berbasa basi. Kyuhyun mengingat betapa malasnya dirinya ketika itu. Menolak ajakan Donghae dan Siwon untuk berkemah hanya karena ingin bermain dengan game terbarunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi melakukan sesuatu hari ini?" usul Siwon menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemana?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak membeli pakaian bersama. Bagaimana kalau mall?"

"Ide bagus. Baiklah." Ucap Donghae dengan keputusan akhir.

"Eunhyuk tidak diajak?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang sibuk. Biarlah hari ini aku menjadi milik kalian." Goda Donghae dengan nada yang seksi.

"Oh you make me shaking, Donghae." Ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Donghae.

"You wanna play threesome eh?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan seringaiannya membuat semua yang ada disitu tertawa kecil.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Kau tahu, Won.. Gadis-gadis itu terus memperhatikanmu dari tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Siwon disampingnya yang sedang memilih baju.

Ya, mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di dalam mall terbesar di Korea. Lebih tepatnya di dalam toko pakaian dengan merk ternama. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae sangat menyukai toko ini. Mereka sering membeli baju disini. Ketiganya suka memakai pakaian bergaya sport yang simple namun tetap terkesan elegan. Toko dengan lambang kuda ini menjadi favorit untuk mereka bertiga.

Dan ya, semenjak mereka memasuki toko ini, kehadiran mereka menjadi suatu hal yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Terbukti dari beberapa pasang mata yang terus saja mengawasi mereka. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu menjadi sedikit risih dan memilih untuk menghindari keramaian. Namun Siwon yang notabene-nya adalah seorang kekasih yang baik sekaligus diva, alhasil semua orang memandangi Kyuhyun karena Siwon terus mengikutinya. Bukan salah Siwon bukan?

"Kau ingin aku mengusir mereka, babe?" ucap Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun setelah melihat siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan 'gadis-gadis'.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Kau melihat mereka saja mereka sudah seperti orang gila begitu."

Donghae yang membelakangi Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kalian seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Jangan dihiraukan."

"Percayalah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hal itu." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sepertinya gadis itu mengenalmu. Lihatlah…" ucap Siwon sambil menepuk Kyuhyun dan menunjuk gadis yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memilih baju dan menatap arah pandang Siwon. Benar saja, Kyuhyun mengenal gadis itu. Apalagi gadis itu terus saja melambaikan tangannya antusias ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan tersenyum simpul kepada gadis itu tanpa berniat untuk mendekatinya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya memilih baju lagi.

"This is house of creepy." Komen Kyuhyun malas.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukaimu saat kau mengucapkan kalimat dingin seperti itu, Kyu." Ucap Donghae dengan kekehan.

"Your voice is too damn sexy that way, babe." Ucap Siwon dengan cengirannya dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menggeplak kepala Siwon.

"Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya dan pergi ke toko yang lain." Kyuhyun berkata sambil melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Terdengar seperti mangsa yang siap 'diterkam' oleh pemangsanya eh."

"Yah! Lee Donghae! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Babe..-"

"Dan kau juga, Choi Pervert Siwon!"

Entah kenapa menggoda Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling disukai Donghae dan Siwon. Mungkin karena respon Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuat mereka tertawa. Atau mungkin mereka menyukai Kyuhyun yang sedang marah. Semua orang punya alasan tersendiri bukan? Tetapi tentu saja mereka beriga tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu cara mereka untuk saling membagi canda dan tawa. Dan pada akhirnya tetap saja mereka berakhir dengan tawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan mereka?" celetuk Donghae dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Maksudmu? Jangan bodoh!" Kyuhyun berujar was-was.

"Pertama, jangan libatkan Tuhan dalam hal ini. Terutama kau, Siwon." Ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Aku?" Siwon berkata dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Percayalah bahwa aku bisa membuatnya melupakan Tuhan." Seringai Kyuhyun muncul saat melontarkan kalimatnya.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Begini.. Kalian berdua menghampiri gadis-gadis itu bergantian. Lalu meminta nomor mereka. Yang paling cepat kembali yang menang. Bagaimana?"

"Are you crazy or something eh? I can't do that." ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu kau yang kalah." Donghae berkata dengan nada meremehkan membuat Kyuhyun ingin memukul kepala Donghae dengan gantungan baju disampingnya.

"Lagipula kau tidak ikut main!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kekasihku tidak ada disini. Jika ada yang tahu pasti akan berbahaya. Lagipula aku hanya ingin menguji siapa yang lebih disukai wanita diantara kalian berdua." Donghae menaruh telunjuknya didagu memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Aish.. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Tentu saja itu Siwon bukan. Permainan bodoh macam apa ini."

"Babe.. please.. Kau terlihat jauh lebih sexy daripada aku."

"Kau tampan Siwon."

"Kau juga babe."

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang indah."

"Kau jauh lebih indah sayang."

"Kau punya dada yang bidang dan kekar."

"Kau memiliki pantat yang sexy dan menggoda."

"Choi Siwon! Berhenti menyebutkan bagian tubuhku seperti itu."

"Enough, guys! Kalian merusak rencanaku. Lebih baik kalian sekarang pergi kesana dan minta nomor gadis itu." Sela Donghae sebelum adu mulut antara PervertWon and SexyKyu berlanjut.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dengan kesal. Bisa bisanya kekasihnya itu menyebutkan bagian tubuhnya seperti itu. Ya walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun juga cukup senang mendengarnya.

"Sekarang kau, Siwon cepat kesana dan lakukan tugasmu. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan menunggumu disini." Donghae memberi penjelasan kepada Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, "Baiklah. Dan kau babe.. Jangan cemburu okay. Aku hanya menuruti kemauan bodoh Ikan sahabat kita."

Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan sentuh mereka." Dan berujar kepada Siwon dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku hanya menyentuh kekasihku." Siwon berkata dengan senyuman dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Benar dugaan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, gadis-gadis yang dituju Siwon bertingkah seperti layaknya orang gila. Tersenyum bodoh dan salah tingkah. Oh hey, tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa kalian sama sekali tidak menarik dimata seorang Choi Siwon? Siwon berjalan dengan gayanya yang terlihat maskulin dan cool.

Saat Siwon sampai dihadapan salah satu gadis itu, dengan masih tetap bergaya cool, Siwon mengajak gadis itu ngobrol. Beberapa kali Siwon tersenyum kepada gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas sendiri.

"Jikasaja ini bukan permainanmu, aku akan mencongkel mata gadis itu karena sudah melihat ketampanan kekasihku." Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Donghae sambil tetap memperhatikan tingkah Siwon disana. Dan Donghae hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Beberapa saat kemudia Siwon kembali ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Menyerahkan nomor gadis itu kepada Donghae.

"Enam menit tiga puluh tujuh detik." Ucap Donghae memberikan waktu Siwon.

"Now your turn, Kyu. Go!" tambah Donghae.

"Sekarang? Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan." Ucap Kyuhyun panik.

"Just go and get it. Waktumu sudah berjalan Kyu." Donghae berujar sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"What the.." Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menuju salah satu gadis terdekat.

BINGO! Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada dihadapan salah satu gadis. Kyuhyun Sedikit tersengal dan kemudian berdehem. Mensejajarkan posisinya dengan gadis itu dan mulai mengajak bicara gadis itu. Posisi gadis itu membelakangi Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun terlihat akrab dengan gadis itu, bukan?" goda Donghae kepada Siwon.

"Shut up. Aku penasaran siapa gadis itu hingga bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum."

Kyuhyun kembali dengan tangan kosong. Siwon melihat gadis yang tampak familiar yang dipilih Kyuhyun juga telah meninggalkan toko pakaian itu. Wajah Kyuhyun juga terlihat biasa saja. Malah terkesan dingin.

"Wow! Kau menang Kyu. Waktumu hanya empat menit tiga puluh detik." Donghae berujar dengan antusias.

Siwon mengusap rambut kekasihnya gemas. Namun Kyuhyun tidak merespon.

"Mana nomornya, Kyu? Kau bahkan terlihat akrab dengan gadis itu, Kyu." Komen Donghae.

"Kalian lihat saja nomor gadis itu dihandphone kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Eh?" Donghae dan Siwon saling memandang tidak mengerti.

"Itu Jiwon."

Siwon dan Donghae terkejut setengah mati.

"Ap-apa?" ucap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa Jiwon mengambil penerbangan yang sama denganku tadi malam."

To Be Continue~~~

Bagaimana dengan chapter yg ini? Memuaskan? Komen ya reader ^^ Saya pengen cerita ini mirip real life, jadi ga pengen terlalu banyak drama dan angst yg berlebihan. Lagipula saya gatega sama wonkyu T^T Jadi bagaimana? Is it okay?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Salahkah Siwon jika untuk saat ini dalam kondisi ini ia tidak menyukai kepulangan adiknya sendiri? Salahkah Siwon jika dia lebih memilih Jiwon tidak pulang sama sekali sebelum Siwon meninggalkan Korea agar Siwon tidak tahu bahwa mungkin saja Jiwon akan menemui Kyuhyun ketika di Perancis nanti? Salahkah? –Itu salah Siwon. Karena jika Jiwon tidak datang, kau mungkin tidak tahu arti sebuah keluarga.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Perancis?" tanya Siwon berusaha bersikap seperti biasa.

"Baik oppa. Bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Kyuhyun oppa? Semuanya baik bukan?" jawab Jiwon seadanya.

"Yeah seperti yang kau lihat, kami baik." Siwon berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh ayolah, oppa. Aku sudah tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun oppa. Bahkan rencana gila Appa. Jangan membenciku okay? Oppa tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan keinginan Appa yang bertentangan dengan pendapatku." Ucap Jiwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon memandang tidak percaya ke arah Jiwon. Benarkah yang mereka dengar?

"Apa maksudmu Jiwon-ah?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun oppa, tapi hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Aku justru pulang ingin menemui kalian untuk mengucapkan selamat atas hubungan kalian. Aku juga sudah menolak permintaan appa." Jujur Jiwon.

"Maafkan aku." Siwon menghampiri adiknya yang duduk dihadapannya dan memeluknya rindu. Sedangkan Jiwon membalas pelukan sang kakak dengan senang hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap adegan dihadapannya. Agaknya ia sedikit merindukan kakaknya saat ini. Saat keluarga Cho berpindah ke Perancis nanti, Cho Ahra, kakak Kyuhyun akan menetap di Korea untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Korea untuk sementara sampai Kyuhyun siap untuk memegang perusahaan itu. Kyuhyun pasti akan merindukan kakaknya yang cerewet itu.

Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk memegang perusahaan Cho yang ada di Korea. Dia tetap ingin ada di Korea. Tentu saja ada beberapa alasan. Alasan utamanya sudah begitu jelas bukan? Siwon. Tentu saja. Siwon juga akan memegang perusahaan Choi yang ada di Korea. Bukankah itu menarik jika CEO dua perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan akan menikah nantinya? Lagipula pernikahan antara sesama jenis agaknya sudah diizinkan di Korea. Beruntung Tuan Cho dan Choi menyetujui rencana putra mereka. Toh memang pada dasarnya perusahaan besar itu akan diturunkan kepada anaknya bukan? Mungkin setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi pertentangan hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari pihak keluarga. Semoga.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kini hanya berdua. Di kamar Siwon tentu saja. Jiwon baru saja meninggalkan kedua manusia itu dengan alasan ingin beristirahat setelah berbincang dan yeah… bertengkar dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Hanya pertengkaran kecil untuk membangkitkan mood yang semula turun.

Siwon mencium sekilas pipi Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menopang dagu. Melamun. Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menepuk paha Siwon atas perlakuannya.

"Kau ini.."

"Jika sedang melamun wajahmu sungguh terlihat lucu, babe. Tehehehe~~"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Siwon. Tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil pertanda bahwa ia sedang bercanda. Siwon menghela dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun halus.

"Melamun apa memangnya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya memandang Siwon, "Tidak penting. Hanya mengulas masa lalu kita."

Siwon tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Aku jadi berpikir apakah kau akan tetap menjadi jenius di Perancis nanti atau menjadi gila karena merindukanku." Ucap Siwon percaya diri sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak sebodoh itu bukan? Aku akan tetap jadi jenius. Dan mungkin menjadi gila karena merindukanmu disaat bersamaan rasanya tidak mustahil." Ucap Kyuhyun menerawang.

Siwon tidak bisa tidak tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Seorang Kyuhyun yang dingin mampu mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Untuk Siwon. Sebenarnya tidak memalukan. Siwon hanya memungkiri bahwa dirinya begitu bahagia mendegar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kenapa kau selalu tertawa?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil cemberut dan mencubit perut Siwon disampingnya.

Siwon yang masih tertawa dan tidak bisa menghentikan cubitan Kyuhyun yang menyakitinya akhirnya menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Mencium kepala Kyuhyun yang masih meronta atas pelukan Siwon.

"That was a beautiful line, babe." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya. Menghentikan Kyuhyun yang meronta. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Mereka masih berpelukan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak Siwon sedangkan Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa hubungan kita ini salah, Siwon?" Kyuhyun berucap sambil menatap Siwon mendongak.

Siwon menemukan mata Kyuhyun dibawahnya, "Tuhan yang menciptakan perasaan ini. Jika ini salahpun aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menanggung dosa untukmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku mati? Apa kau akan tetap menjadi seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu gay? Tentu saja tidak. Jika itu bukan dirimu, aku tidak bisa babe. Lagipula… bagaimana bisa aku menjadi gay jika aku ikut menyusulmu untuk mati." Ucap Siwon sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau harus tetap hidup Siwon. Setidaknya untukku."

"Jika kau ada diposisiku kau tidak akan bisa menerima kata-kata itu babe. Aku yang mengajakmu menjadi seperti ini. Aku yang salah."

"Bukan salahmu, Love. Ini bukan kesalahan. Tidak ada yang salah."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar respon Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi kekasihnya itu mampu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan membelai wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kyuhyun yang begitu indah. Siwon sangat menyukai dimana Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Love'. Siwon menyukai apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan. Walaupun jika itu kebohongan, jika Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya, semuanya akan terasa benar bagi Siwon.

"Aku selalu suka saat kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Siwon memandangnya seperti itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat dirasa Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya. Siwon memiringkan wajahnya sambil tetap menatap lurus ke arah bibir Kyuhyun. Keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Walaupun mereka sudah sering berciuman, tetap saja saat bibir mereka menyatu, Kyuhyun selalu merasa tubuhnya melemas. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya saat Siwon menyapukan lidahnya dibibir bawah milik Kyuhyun. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang tanpa melepas lumatan dibibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon sambil menekan tengkuk Siwon. Siwon menghisap mulut Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakang Siwon. Siwon menyapu isi mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Saling bertaut lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang ada dibawahnya dan tersenyum. "Dan aku selalu suka saat kau ada bersamaku babe... Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Siwon yang tengah tersenyum diatasnya, "Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu. Love."

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, babe. Aku tahu kau masih lelah." Siwon memandang jam didinding kamarnya sekilas kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang. Beranjak dari atas Kyuhyun.

Selangkah sebelum Siwon benar-benar pegi dari atas Kyuhyun, "Dan kau? Tidak menemaniku?"

"Hanya berganti baju. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan waktu tidur bersamamu, babe. Tehehehee~"

Dan Kyuhyun menyesal telah bertanya, "Pervert!"

Siwon berjalan mengambil baju dilemarinya untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidur malam ini. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring diatas ranjangnya. "Dan kau mencintai si pervert ini, babe. Aku hanya seperti itu kepadamu."

"Lebih baik kau hanya melakukannya padaku. Atau kau akan benar-benar berakhir, Siwon." Ancam Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon berpura-pura ketakutan.

"Mungkin janjiku pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhmu sampai kita menikah akan sangat sulit, babe."

"YAH! Choi Siwon!"

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Keduanya kini berada di dalam mobil milik Siwon. Setelah mempersiapkan beberapa barang yang diperlukan, keduanya menuju tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka selama tiga hari ke depan. Tidak begitu jauh namun menjanjikan. Pulau Jeju. Mungkin mereka sudah sering ke tempat ini. Tapi akan terasa berbeda jika mereka menikmati keindahannya berdua. Sangat berbeda.

Kyuhyun menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya selama perjalanan. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan lagi. Tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang menikmati acara liburannya. Mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun sedikit gemas. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena hal itu.

"Kau selalu merusak tatanan rambutku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menjawab dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau sangat tidak suka ketika rambutmu berkeringat namun kau meyukai olahraga." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum. Kini ia menghadap jalanan sama dengan Siwon.

"Kau selalu memperhatikanku rupanya. Dan aku tidak bisa tidak bahagia." Siwon menjawab dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menghela dengan masih tersenyum, "Setelah dari sini kau akan langsung pergi ke London?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Sayangnya begitu. Aku tidak mungkin menundanya lagi babe."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Jadi kau menunda keberangkatanmu hanya untuk berlibur denganku? Aku merasa sangat spesial sekarang."

"Kau lebih spesial dari apapun untukku babe. Entah itu sekarang, besok, atau seterusnya." Dan Siwon kembali menatap jalanan dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan mencium pipi Siwon sekilas. "Setidaknya kita berpisah dengan cara yang indah. Terima kasih. Atas kebahagiannya." Dan Siwon tersenyum tulus mendengarnya.

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti keduanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju villa yang akan mereka tempati selama ada disana.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size di ruangan itu. Mereka telah sampai di villa yang akan mereka tempati. Siwon menaruh koper miliknya dan Kyuhyun didepan lemari pakaian.

Berniat menata pakaian miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menghentikannya, "Biar aku saja. Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Menyetir terlalu lama pasti membuatmu lelah, Love."

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian membiarkan Kyuhyun menata pakaian miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun sendiri ke dalam lemari. Serta beberapa peralatan mandi dan rias. Sedangkan Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang ditempati Kyuhyun sebelumnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan pada akhirnya tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Siwon yang tengah tertidur pulas. Menaiki ranjang tersebut disisi kosong disebelah Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus menatap Siwon. Begitu damai rasanya menatap Siwon seperti itu. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon terus seperti itu. Tenang dan damai. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur disamping Siwon. Dia juga lelah. Lelah sekali.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur disana. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Siwon tidak lagi bersamanya diruangan itu. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kemudian beranjak dari atas ranjang mewah itu.

Kyuhyun mengelilingi villa yang ia tempati untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Melihat jam tangan yang ada ditangan kirinya. 'Jam lima sore' batinnya. Kemudian kembali menyisir ruangan yang ada di villa itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya ada di villa itu, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit khawatir. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke beranda belakang villa. Berniat untuk menikmati matahari tenggelam dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah mencari sang kekasih yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Beranda belakang villa tepat menghadap pantai dan laut yang indah. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon memang sengaja memilih tempat ini untuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa villa ini adalah villa dengan harga dibawah rata-rata. Kyuhyun tersenyum memikirkan kebaikan kekasihnya itu. Cinta bukan materi bukan?

Selangkah sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar menuju beranda villa, Kyuhyun menemukan orang yang sedari tadi ia cari berada disana. Menata sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengamati kekasihnya dalam diam. Siwon belum mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya rupanya.

Kesal karena Siwon tidak juga menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Siwon.

Siwon terkejut menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun disampingnya yang tiba-tiba, "Hei, babe.. Sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Siwon? Aku mengamatimu daritadi dank au tidak mengetahui kehadiranku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga, "Nah sekarang sudah selesai… Aku menyiapkan ini untuk makan malam kita babe. Sebenarnya kejutan, tapi kau bangun lebih awal dari yang kukira."

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat saat melihat meja yang ada dihadapannya. 'Mirip orang berkencan saja' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Gelas, piring, lilin, dan beberapa hidangan yang tertata rapi diatas meja. Serta sebuket bunga mawar disisi kanan meja. Kyuhyun mengambil buket itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada pada kartu yang menggantung ditangkai bunga. 'I Love You Kyuhyun'. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Sebentar lagi dirinya dan Siwon akan berpisah tapi justru Siwon melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya? Siwon benar-benar egois karena telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun akan merindukan Siwon setengah mati saat di Paris nanti.

"Kau suka, babe?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang agak basah kemudian menghadap Siwon disampingnya, "Ini lebih indah dari yang aku kira Siwon. I love you too, Love."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar respon Kyuhyun kemudian menarik pinggang Kyuhyun mendekat. Memeluk tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dengan erat.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan untuk bisa menikmati dan menghabiskan waktu kita dengan orang yang kita cintai?" ucap Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Mungkin memang sangat sulit untuk bisa melakukan itu, tapi asal itu dirimu aku akan membuat waktu untuk kita, sayang." Jawab Siwon kembali mencium helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursi dihadapannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menurut. Siwon duduk dikursi dihadapan Kyuhyun. Menunjuk hamparan laut yang menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Matahari akan tenggelam. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar melihat sang surya yang tenggelam dan langit perlahan menjadi semakin gelap.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika suara yang bergemuruh muncul tiba-tiba. Memaksanya mencari sumber suara itu yang ternyata tepat dilangit dihadapannya. Dan Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya sendiri lebih terkejut saat ini. Beberapa petasan yang diluncurkan bersamaan membentuk hati dan huruf K didalamnya dan kemudian berpendar mengabur. Waktu yang tepat untuk menyadari hal itu. Karena mungkin saja jika Kyuhyun terlambat menemukan sumber suara itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi bisa melihat hati dan makna petasan tersebut. 'Sial' Batin Kyuhyun. Kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menitikkan air mata kebahagiaannya. Kini Kyuhyun terisak kecil dengan tetap tersenyum. Menyadari bahwa manusia dihadapannya saat ini, Siwonnya, sungguh dan amat sangat menyebalkan. Membuatnya buta akan kesedihan. Membuatnya lumpuh dan tidak bisa menggerakkan hatinya untuk tidak bahagia karenanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku menangis karena terlalu bahagia Siwon?" ucap Kyuhyun disela isakannya.

Siwon berjalan dan bersimpuh disisi kanan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti, sayang. Dan sejujurnya aku masih memiliki satu hal lagi untukmu. Jangan membunuhku dulu okay babe?" canda Siwon sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jasnya.

Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa Siwon memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi dan formal. Sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai kaus dan celana panjang biasa.

"Tutup matamu, babe." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan Siwon itu. Berharap akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih indah terjadi setelah ini. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Siwon berjalan ke belakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersentak saat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu berada dilehernya. Itu bukan tangan Siwon melainkan… kalung? Mungkinkah? Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah kalung berada dilehernya. Melihat bandulnya yang menggantung pada kalung itu. Huruf S dan K yang terikat dengan sebuah salib ditengahnya. Kyuhyun sangat senang. Tentu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu makna dari bandul tersebut.

"S untuk Siwon, K untuk Kyuhyun, dan ditengah-tengahnya ada salib yang menggambarkan restu Tuhan untuk kita. Dan aku juga memakai kalung yang sama denganmu, babe." Siwon menjawab seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan Kyuhyun kepadanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari dalam kemejanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan dengan cepat menarik kerah kemeja Siwon dan mencium bibir Siwon dengan sedikit kasar. Siwon tersenyum dan membalas ciuman itu. Melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun telah mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon. Saling melumat dan menyalurkan cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain. Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Bukan karena tidak suka. Melainkan Kyuhyun hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya itu lewat sebuah ciuman dan janji dalam dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerah dalam hubungan ini.

Siwon salah mengartikan bibir mereka yang telah berpisah ketika Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya perlahan menuju dinding terdekat disamping mereka. Kyuhyun menyerukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon dan mencium leher Siwon lembut. Siwon memejamkan matanya saat lidah Kyuhyun menyapu lehernya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula berada dileher Siwon beralih untuk membuka kancing kemeja Siwon. Siwon membiarkan kekasihnya itu melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon sesaat dan tersenyum. Siwon membalas senyuman itu. Siwon tahu mungkin ini saat dimana Kyuhyun membuktikan kalimatnya dulu saat Siwon 'menandai' dirinya.

Siwon tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya dengan sedikit kuat. Memang sedikit sakit, tapi ada rasa yang lebih dominan dari rasa sakit itu. Rasa yang begitu menyenangkan. Bukan hanya mulut dan bibir Kyuhyun yang basah, tapi rasa saling memiliki. Siwon tidak membiarkan dirinya mendesah walaupun hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini begitu memabukkan. Siwon tahu bahwa posisi dirinya dalam hubungan mereka adalah diatas. Dan Kyuhyun bisa mengerti hal itu. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dengan merasakan cengkaraman tangan Siwon disisi tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit mengerat. Kyuhyun menyapukan lidahnya dibeberapa titik dileher Siwon setelah menggigitnya dengan agak keras.

"Dengan begini kita sudah saling memiliki. Aku selesai sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Siwon dan membelai bekas gigitannya dileher Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian menawan bibir Kyuhyun lagi, "Biarkan aku menciummu sekali lagi malam ini, baby."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Siwon, "Tentu saja, my love."

To be continue~~

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aish Makasi buat para readers yang mau review, comment, follow, dan favorite cerita abal saya yaaa {} Maaf gabisa sebutin satu-satu ": Sorry for typos, EYD yg salah, dll yaa~ :D Komen dan review plissss~~ (:


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Besok sore aku akan berangkat ke London, kau mau mengantarku ke bandara babe?" ucap Siwon sambil tetap fokus menatap jalanan.

Saat ini keduanya dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul setelah tiga hari berada di Pulau Jeju. Tentu saja liburan itu menyenangkan. Sangat. Keduanya membawa perasaan bahagia sekarang. Terlampau bahagia untuk seseorang yang akan segera berpisah dengan orang terkasihnya.

Kyuhyun yang mulanya menyandarkan badannya dikursi disamping Siwon membenahi posisi duduknya. "Tentu saja. Donghae juga ikut kan?" kemudian menatap Siwon disamping kirinya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Kurasa begitu. Tadi malam saat aku menghubunginya dia sempat menangis." Dan terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil, "Sudah kuduga. Aku juga akan berangkat minggu depan, dan aku tak yakin harus bagaimana ke Donghae karena hal itu."

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, "Kita bertiga merasakan hal yang sama, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon diatas kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan itu, "Aboji pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku pulang ke Korea sesering yang aku mau." Ada nada bergetar dalam kalimat itu, Siwon mengerti.

Siwon membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, "Kurasa abojimu ada benarnya… Jika kita terlalu sering bertemu, akan ada masalah baru yang muncul dan mengganggu hubungan kita babe. Dan beliau tahu kita sudah dewasa untuk mengerti hal itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu. Tapi tidak akan mudah bukan?

Kyuhyun menghela dan mencium tangan Siwon dalam genggamannya, "Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Siwon menarik pundak Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun, "Anything for you, my world."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur king size dikamarnya setelah mendapat godaan dari kakaknya mengenai liburannya dengan Siwon sehari penuh. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya memang lelah, tapi hatinya lebih lelah lagi. Kyuhyun baru merasakan empuknya kasur malam ini, padahal sudah hampir 10 jam ia sampai dari Jeju.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidrunya saat ketukan pintu mengusik pendengarannya.

"Ada apa, noona? Masih belum puas menggodaku hari ini?" kata Kyuhyun dengan malas setelah melihat bahwa kakak perempuannyalah yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu. Ahra menggunakan gaun yang cantik, ada apa?

"Sebenarnya sih belum, tapi karena keluarga Siwon ada dibawah untuk makan malam bersama, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku." Balas Ahra sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya disisi pintu.

"APA?! Keluarga Siwon? Apa Siwon juga ada dibawah? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Penampilanku sangat buruk saat ini. Tuhan!" sarkas Kyuhyun dengan membenahi pakaian dan wajahnya.

"YAH! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini! Mereka juga baru datang, ini acara mendadak. Dan sikapmu berlebihan. Cepat bersiap dan turun kebawah! Umma dan aboji sudah menunggu!" sergah Ahra sambil mendorong tubuh dongsaengnya itu ke dalam kamar.

"Aish! Baiklah!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasuki kamarnya.

"Siwon dan Jiwon juga ikut, jadi gunakan kaus V-neck dan jas formal saja sebagai atasan." Ucap Ahra sebelum menutup pintu sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"YAH! Berhenti menggodaku, noona!"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sang aboji. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan tawa. Mungkin ini lampu hijau, batin Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ahra dan Jiwon juga saling berpelukan. Perempuan-perempuan dalam hidup Kyuhyun memang selalu menawan dan baik hati. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Walaupun sering bertengkar dengan Ahra, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa gadis yang akan segera menikah dengan kakak dari sahabatnya, Lee Donghae, itu sangat menyayanginya. Ya. Ahra akan menikah dengan kakak Donghae, Lee Donghwa. Mungkin tahun depan, setelah Donghwa menyelesaikan masternya di Jerman dalam bidang manajemen.

Pada kenyataannya, Ahra dan Donghwa sudah saling mencintai sebelum ayah Donghae wafat. Hubungan jarak jauh yang dijalani Ahra dan Donghwa berjalan sangat baik. Sekembalinya dari Jerman, Donghwa berencana untuk mengangkat kembali perusahaan Lee yang sempat bangkrut. Restu kedua keluarga juga sudah didapatkan Ahra dan Donghwa. Begitu mudah bukan? Mungkin seperti itu tapi kenyataan tidak semulus yang mereka kira. Kyuhyun masih bisa mendapati kakaknya sepulang bekerja dari kantor, saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk makan siang, Ahra mengusap air matanya sambil memandangi sebuah foto, yang Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah foto Donghwa dan Ahra yang sedang tersenyum berdua. Mungkin Kyuhyun juga akan begitu saat di Paris.

"Selamat malam, ahjumma, ahjusshi, aku senang melihat kalian ada disini." Ucap Kyuhyun menghampiri kedua orang tua Siwon.

"Ah, anakku. Aku merindukanmu akhir-akhir ini. Siwon terlalu sering membawamu pergi." Ucap nyonya Choi sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" ucap tuan Choi sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Baik, sangat baik, ahjusshi." Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu satu keluarga lagi dan kita akan segera menyantap makanan lezat ini." Ucap tuan Choi sambil membimbing Kyuhyun ke arah abojinya dan Siwon.

"Eh?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Keluarga Lee juga datang malam ini. Kami juga ingin menikmati perpisahan yang indah bersama sahabat kami, nak." Ucap tuan Choi kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertawa kecil. Dasar orang tua labil.

"Itu mereka…" ucap nyonya Cho dengan antusias. Semua orang mendekati tiga orang yang baru saja hadir. Tiga?

"Donghwa.. Kau sudah pulang, nak? Kami benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucap nyonya Cho dengan antusias melihat siapa yang datang.

Ahra yang semula masih menata buah dimeja makan segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menemukan pujaan hatinya berdiri disana. Dengan sangat tampan dan gagah. Ahra segera menghampiri lelakinya.

"Setelah mendengar kepindahan ahjusshi dan ahjumma ke Paris, aku berpikir bahwa Ahra pasti kesepian disini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil percepatan. Ini memang sengaja aku buat kejutan. Beruntung wisudaku minggu lalu tidak dituntut untuk mendatangkan orang tua, jadilah kejutan ini sempurna. Aku sudah bisa tinggal di Korea sekarang." Ucap Donghwa kepada semua orang disana.

Ahra hanya diam dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak terlalu jauh dari Donghwa, tidak juga terlalu dekat. Ahra terharu mendengarnya. Kemudian Donghwa berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Ahra. "Aku merindukanmu, my lady."

"Lebih baik kita makan terlebih dahulu sebelum malam ini berubah menjadi acara yang mengharu biru." Ucap tuan Cho sambil mempersilahkan tamunya untuk menikmati hidangan dimeja makan.

Semuanya menikmati hidangan itu dengan khidmat tanpa ada yang berbicara. Suatu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa diubah. Ketiga keluarga itu tahu etika saat makan, tentu saja.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Setelah piring kotor berganti dengan makanan penutup dan anggur, ketiga keluarga itu tampak santai.

"Ini sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun dan aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya persahabatan kita." Ucap tuan Cho sambil tertawa kecil kepada tuan Choi.

"Aku sedikit berharap Lee ada ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan kita." Balas tuan Choi.

"Dia pasti bahagia melihat kita sukses dan hidup seperti ini. Dan aku yaking Donghwa pasti bisa membawa kesuksesan untuk perusahaan Lee yang tertunda." Tambah tuan Cho.

"Dengan kerjasama dari perusahaanku, dan perusahaan Cho yang akan didirekturi sementara oleh Ahra, tak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk meraih gelar tiga perusahaan tersukses di Asia seperti dulu." Kekehan kecil dari tuan Choi memenuhi ruangan itu. Ahra dan Donghwa hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Aku dengar dari bibi Cho dan Choi, Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga menjalin hubungan? Benar begitu?" tanya Donghwa penasaran. Membuat semua orang yang awalnya bahagia menjadi sedikit diam. Kyuhyun maupun Siwon menatap Donghwa setelah beberapa saat saling menatap. Bahkan Donghae yang awalnya meminum anggur tersedak atas pertanyaan kakaknya.

Siwon hendak berkata ketika tuan Cho menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghwa, "Tentu saja. Aku rasa mereka memang cocok untuk satu sama lain. Apa kau keberatan jika calon adik iparmu seperti itu, Donghwa?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap ke arah tuan Cho. Sedangkan Donghwa hanya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Cinta tidak memandang apapun. Bahkan adikku juga begitu. Jika mereka saling mencintai, aku tidak akan keberatan. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan mereka. Aku berharap ahjusshi Cho dan Choi juga sepikiran denganku." tanya Donghwa dengan enteng. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menelan makanannya dengan sedikit susah. Siwon? Dia hanya memperhatikan obrolan itu sambil memainkan gelas yang berisi anggur ditangannya.

"Awalnya memang tidak mudah. Tapi perjuangan mereka bisa membuat dua orang dengan hati es seperti Cho dan Choi ini meluluh." Ucap nyonya Choi dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Benarkah? Jadi restu keluarga Cho dan Choi sudah Kyuhyun dan Siwon dapat? Kyuhyun ingin berteriak sekarang.

"Diantara keluarga, tidak boleh ada yang ditutup-tutupi dan disembunyikan. Keluarga adalah yang nomor satu bagi semua orang. Jika keluarga itu saling mengkhianati, apa gunanya keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi tempat berlindung dan mengadu? Bukankah begitu, Kyuhyun?" tanya tuan Cho kepada Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sang aboji dan tersenyum, "Keluarga adalah yang nomor satu bagiku." Sebelum tuan Cho melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun kembali berkata, "Apa ini berarti tidak akan ada lagi halangan dari keluarga?"

Tuan Cho tersenyum. Tulus. "Hanya perlu menyelesaikan kuliahmu dengan baik dan memimpin perusahaan dengan sukses setelah itu urusi hidup kalian. Kami sebagai orang tua hanya mengawasi. Dan melindungi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia berikan kepada keluarganya. "Aku mencintai keluarga ini."

"Dan keluarga Choi, anakku." Tambah tuan Choi membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Dan mungkin jika berkenan, keluarga Lee juga. Karena kakakmu akan menikah denganku secepatnya Cho Kyuhyun." Tambah Donghwa dengan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Ahra yang sedang tersipu.

Dan semua orang tertawa mendengar hal itu.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa malam itu bertiga saja. Malam terkahir dimana mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama. Siwon berangkat ke London besok pagi. Ketiganya berada ditaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho. Didepan labirin. Ketiganya sering bermain disana saat kecil. Berlari memasuki labirin dengan anak panah yang mereka buat sendiri agar bisa keluar dan masuk kedalamnya. Anggota keluarga yang lainnya masih sibuk berbincang didalam.

"Saat di London nanti kau harus sering menghubungi kami, Siwon-ah." Ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pundan Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga berniat untuk mengambil percepatan seperti Donghwa hyung agar bisa secepatnya kembali ke Korea. Jika itu Kyuhyun aku tahu pasti akan berhasil, tapi aku.. aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan otakku." Ucap Siwon dengan kekehan kecil.

"Aku juga akan mengambil percepatan kalau begitu. Aku tahu kalian juga pintar, mate. Hanya saja tidak lebih pintar dariku." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tertawa.

"Ya harus kuakui kau memang ahli kalau sudah berbicara tentang pelajaran, Cho Kyuhyun." Sarkas Donghae dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin tiga tahun aku sudah selesai dengan kuliahku. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku lebih cepat. Mengambil kelas lebih banyak dari yang lain agar lebih cepat selesai." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menerawang langit hitam diatasnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau terlalu memforsir dirimu, babe.." ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Siwon benar. Jangan terlalu memaksakan. AKu tahu kau pintar, tapi aku juga tidak mau kau tertekan disana, mate." Tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat dua orang yang sedang bersamanya ini. Perhatian. Membuat Kyuhyun menghangat.

"Kalian mengerti sifatku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu kalian lebih cepat." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan Siwon bergantian.

"Jika tidak bisa mengunjungiku, aku akan berusaha mengunjungimu, mate." Donghae berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dan Siwon memimpin perusahaan bersama kakakmu, mewujudkan mimpi keluarga kita. Kau menjadi dokter dengan Eunhyuk. Ahra noona akan menikah dengan Donghwa hyung. Jiwon akan menjadi desainer. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku sangat bahagia jika kenyataannya memang seperti itu." Kyuhyun berkata lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bertaruh Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan menikah lebih dulu daripada kita, babe." Siwon berkata sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Siwon-ah?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Aku hanya memprediksinya. Kau tahu saat aku menandai Kyuhyun dulu? Bahkan kau dan Eunhyuk sudah melangkah lebih jauh daripada aku dan Kyuhyun." Siwon menjawab sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkekeh kecil.

"Sialan kau!" ucap Donghae menyikut perut Siwon pelan dan masih tertawa.

Siwon meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan kedua lengannya. "Besok aku akan berpisah dengan dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi di dunia ini." Kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu tidak mudah, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menjalaninya. Karena dua orang yang aku tinggalkan percaya bahwa aku bisa menjalaninya." Dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan Donghae lagi.

"Jadi aku mohon kepada Tuhan diatas sana, karena aku lebih rajin pergi ke gereja daripada dua orang itu..-" Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyikut pelan perut Siwon.

"Aku mohon kepadaMu, Tuhan.. Aku mohon berikan aku kemudahan untuk menjalani semuanya. Dan buatlah dua orang ini, bahagia nantinya saat aku tidak ada untuk membuat mereka baghagia. Amin."

"Amin." Ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan kemudian mencium pipi Siwon yang masih memeluk pundak mereka berdua.

"Sekarang giliranku." Ucap Donghae.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Donghae menghela dan mulai berdoa, "Tuhan, mungkin aku tidak lebih rajin daripada Siwon untuk menemuimu di gereja. Tetapi aku juga ingin meminta satu hal. Saat kami berpisah nanti, tolong buat semuanya sama saat kami masih bersama seperti ini. Buatlah masing-masing dari kami tetap bahagia. Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih dan mereka akan berpisah, jadi aku mohon… Jangan buat mereka bersedih lebih dalam dari ini.." Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghangat mendengar permintaan Donghae.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa membalas kebaikan mereka kepadaku dan keluargaku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti baru bisa membalasnya. Tapi aku mohon… Buatlah dua orang yang begitu baik ini bahagia selamanya. Amin." Tutup Donghae kemudian tersenyum menatap dua orang disamping kanannya.

"Aku rasa aku juga harus membuat permintaan." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil, "Tuhan.. Yah, Kau tahu aku memang paling malas diantara mereka untuk menemuiMu. Tapi kau selalu mengabulkan doaku. Mungkin itu karena Kau sangat baik kepadaku dan mereka selalu berdoa untukku. Aku akan lebih rajin menemuimu setelah ini. Jadi kali ini aku benar-benar memohon kepadamu.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan melanjutkan doannya sambil menutup mata, "Aku tahu aku akan menangis malam ini karena besok Siwon akan pergi, aku juga tahu aku akan menangis minggu depan karena aku akan meninggalkan Donghae. Aku tahu bahwa aku akan sering menangis di Paris nanti. Persahabatan ini… Aku, Siwon, dan Donghae … Bukanlah persabatan yang tidak sempurna karena kami saling melengkapi. Bukan juga persahabatan yang tidak nyata karena kami selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Tapi aku hanya ingin…" Kyuhyun menatap dua orang disamping kirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hanya ingin persahabatan ini menjadi persahabatan dengan akhir bahagia. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyum mereka saat aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia karena dan bukan karenaku. Dua orang bodoh ini… Mereka selalu berhasil membuatku bahagia. Aku juga ingin membuat mereka bahagia, Tuhan. Jadi aku mohon.. Yang aku inginkan hanya.. sebuah akhir yang bahagia untuk persahabatan kami. Amin."

"Aku ingin memelukmu, mate." Ucap Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat yang diikuti Siwon stelahnya.

"Kau selalu membuatku menangis dengan kata-katamu, Kyu." Ucap Donghae sedikit terisak.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Donghae.

"Jangan minta maaf, cukup balas pelukanku. Aku benar-benar mencintai kalian." Donghae memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Izinkan aku untuk menangisi perpisahan ini." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk dua orang dihadapannya.

Beberapa saat hingga Siwon mengangkat tubuh kedua sahabatnya dipinggangnya. Membuat ketiganya tertawa. Menertawai kekuatan Siwon yang luar biasa hingga mampu mengangkat tubuh mereka hanya dengan satu tangan. Siwon berlari menuju air mancur didekat mereka. Air mancur yang pas untuk membuat tubuh mereka basah.

"Yah! Siwon! Choi Siwon! Turunkan aku! Nooooo~~~" ucap Donghae sia-sia karena Siwon telah memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam air mancur.

"Tidak Siwon! Jangan aku! Turunkan aku! Cepat lepaskan!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul dada bidang Siwon berulang kali.

BYUR~~

Namun sia-sia. Siwon tertawa keras melihat kedua orang dihadapannya basah kuyup didalam air mancur. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Siwon yang dibantu oleh Donghae dan memaksa tubuh Siwon yang kekar agar ikut masuk kedalam air mancur. Sedikit susah karena Siwon berontak namun berhasil. Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas melihat keadaan mereka.

"Aku yakin umma pasti memarahiku karena pulang dengan basah kuyup." Ucap Donghae.

"Ibu akan membunuhku jika tahu aku membasahi rumah." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ya setidaknya aku berhasil membuat kalian basah sebelum aku pergi ke London." Ucap Siwon santai yang mendapat geplakan dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae dikepalanya.

"YAH! CHOI SIWON!"

To be continue~~

Buat reader yang tanya rated, ini rated T .. nyerempet M sih .. tapi MUNGKIN kalo saya bisa nulis smut yg bagus (?) akan saya rubah jadi rated M O.o Dan semoga kalian tetep suka dengan cerita abal ini.. Mohon diberi komen, review, follow dan favorite bagi yang berminat ya (: Dan mungkin beberapa reader ingin berkenalan dengan saya? PM atau lewat komen juga bisa :D *saya PD *digampar reader Tehehehehe~~ Thankyou all {}


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Baiklah… Kita berpisah disini. Sebentar lagi pesawatku akan take off." Ucap Siwon kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada keluarganya, keluarga Cho, serta keluarga Lee, disinilah Siwon sekarang. Bersama tiga orang terdekatnya. Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandara hanya ditemani tiga orang itu tanpa keluarganya. Bukan Siwon tak mau, hanya saja… Entah kenapa, disaat ini Siwon hanya lebih menginginkan ketiga orang itu yang menyaksikan kepergiannya. Siwon tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpisah dengan air mata. Tapi Siwon juga tahu, bahwa orang-orang yang ada bersamanya saat ini tengah berduka. Berusaha tegar dan tabah. Perpisahan memang selalu terjadi bukan? Tapi mereka percaya bahwa perpisahan ini bukanlah sebuah akhir. Melainkan sebuah awal bagi kesuksesan mereka nanti.

Donghae tersenyum, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan suka tebar pesona."

Eunhyuk menyikut pelan kekasihnya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, Siwon-ah. Kami pasti merindukanmu. Dan berusahalah menggapai impianmu."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak tebar pesona, Hae. Mereka saja yang menyukaiku, akui saja. Dan terima kasih Eunhyuk-ah." Ucap Siwon membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya malas namun tetap tersenyum dan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum juga.

Siwon menghela. Bagian ini akan sedikit susah. Gilirannya untuk berpamitan kepada kekasihnya. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Siwon tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya jika ada Kyuhyun bersamanya. Tapi setelah ini Kyuhyun tidak akan bersamanya lagi, haruskah ia peduli dengan sekitarnya mulai saat ini? Siwon tersenyum miris. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam. Dia tahu bahwa semalam Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon juga menemukan dirinya sendiri menangis tadi malam. Tapi cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti terjadi juga.

"Dengarkan aku, Kyuhyun…" ucap Siwon sambil mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun dan membelai pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan banyak berkata-kata karena itu percuma saja. Kau akan tetap menangis dan aku terluka. Jadi cukup dengarkan aku saat ini.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang memanas dan siap menumpahkan air matanya. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, berbisik. "You are the most beautiful, precious, and wonderful thing in my life… Setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu, menciummu, mendengar tawamu, dan bahkan mungkin hanya akan menyiksamu. Tapi percayalah aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, baby.." Siwon mencium telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar menitikkan air matanya. Siwon menyentuh kalung milik Kyuhyun dari balik kemeja yang Kyuhyun gunakan.

"Aku percaya kau kuat, babe… Lima tahun bukan waktu yang lama jika kita percaya pada cinta kita. Mungkin aku sedikit egois, tapi aku ingin kau bahagia dengan atau tanpa diriku. Tapi aku mohon… Jangan buka hatimu untuk yang lain. Kau tahu aku posesif dan egois. Aku tidak membagimu dengan yang lain." Kini Siwon mencium kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tidak akan Siwon.. tidak akan pernah aku membuka hatiku untuk yang lain." Ucap Kyuhyun serak.

"Baguslah. Dengan kalung yang kita pakai ini, aku mengikat hatiku hanya untuk satu nama. Satu nama untuk selamanya. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji dihadapan Tuhan." Siwon tersenyum tulus dan meraih kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Menghapus air matanya dan mencium kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dihadapannya dan tersenyum, "Aku menyerahkan hatiku dan hidupku hanya untuk satu nama. Choi Siwon."

Keduanya tersenyum sekarang. Ini bukan perpisahan yang menyedihkan bukan? Seharusnya begitu. Tapi tidak ada perpisahan yang tidak menyedihkan bukan?

"Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini untukku. Kau selalu ingin tahu isinya bukan? Ini milikmu sekarang, babe." Siwon menyerahkan buku jurnal miliknya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, Siwon. Dan jaga kesehatanmu disana. Kabari aku setelah sampai di London nanti okay?"

Siwon berdecak, "Tentu saja, babe. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu ke bandara minggu depan."

"It's okay. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera memasuki pesawatmu sebelum terlambat." Balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh kecil sebelum memeluk dan mencium pipi Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Aku akan merindukan pasangan cerewet ini di London." Membuat Donghae mau tak mau tertawa dan Eunhyuk tersipu.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, mate."

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lagi, "Aku akan setengah mati merindukan kekasihku yang seksi ini." Dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ck.. Masih saja pervert. Jangan lakukan itu di London dan jangan jatuh cinta lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Siwon.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada manusia dimuka bumi ini yang mampu mengganti posisimu dihatiku, baby.." kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun sedikit kuat.

Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, "Is it okay to kiss you in public?"

Siwon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang polos, tentu saja dia boleh. "Tidak ada yang bisa melarangmu selama ada aku, babe.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menarik kerah jaket Siwon dan mencium bibir Siwon dengan kuat. Melumatnya. Siwon tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat adegan dihadapannya. Siwon membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan sama kuatnya. Memegang rahang bawah Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkannya bergerak atas dominasi bibir Siwon. Mereka tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang sekitarnya. Sekali lagi mereka mengabaikan dunia demi kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan mereka.

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"I love you, baby.."

"You know I love you more, Love.. Now and forever, I always do." Kemudian mencium pipi Siwon singkat.

Siwon menghela, "Kurasa ini saatnya kita berpisah. Sampai jumpa lagi entah kapan." Dan tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat tas jinjingnya.

Siwon membalikkan badannya setelah melihat ketiga orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berjalan menjauh menuju pesawatnya. Siwon tersenyum bodoh saat membayangkan Kyuhyun akan berlari mengejarnya dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kali. Seperti yang biasa terjadi di film. Siwon tahu mana mungkin Kyuhyun senekat itu dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. Tapi bukankah mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitar?

"SIWON!"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan berniat menoleh ke belakang saat dirasakan sebuah tubuh yang Siwon sangat hafal menabrak punggungnya dengan sedikit keras dan sepasang lengan melingkari dadanya. Siwon tersenyum sangat indah. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Cepat pulang karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Siwon hendak menitikkan air matanya saat ini jika ia tidak ingat janjinya kepada dirinya untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun saat berpisah. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun didadanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali secepat yang aku bisa. Karena hatiku dan hidupku… Semua yang ada pada diriku, ada pada dirimu, my world."

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi kelas utama penerbangan menuju London. Hendak melepas jaketnya ketika ia menemukan sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam saku jaket hitam kulit itu. Siwon mengambilnya dan mengamati benda itu.

Siwon tidak bisa tidak menangis saat itu. Siwon tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Kemudian mengambil ponselnya sebelum pesawat itu benar-benar take off. Mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya.

Ditangan Siwon saat ini… Sebuah foto. Foto Kyuhyun dan dirinya saat tersenyum berdua. Siwon yang sedang mencium pipi Kyuhyun dalam foto itu dan Kyuhyun yang membentuk tanda V dengan tangannya dan tersenyum. Dan dibalik foto itu tertera beberapa untai kata.

'You are my everlasting love, Siwon. With love, Cho Kyuhyun.'

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun tersenyum didalam mobilnya sambil menangisi pesan yang baru ia terima. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Membiarkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghabiskan waktunya berdua. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat ponsel ditangannya dan tertawa kecil sambil tetap menitikkan air matanya.

'Apapun yang kau lakukan barusan kepadaku itu sangat manis, babe. Aku ingin saat kita bertemu nanti, kau tetap tersenyum seperti difoto ini. Tunggu aku Kyuhyun… My everlasting love.'

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak lagi menangis. Ia teringat akan sesuatu, buku jurnal milik Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa dirinya menginginkan melihat isi buku itu dulu dan saat ini buku itu sudah ada ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati buku bersampul kain beludru itu. Mengelus permukaan yang terasa lembut itu. Membuka halaman tepat dimana pembatas buku itu terletak. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun dengan isi halaman itu. Halaman itu berisi sebuah gambar sketsa. Kyuhyun sangat tahu arti dari gambar itu. Dua lelaki yang digambar dari sisi belakang saling bergandeng tangan menghadap matahari. Gambar itu sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Sangat indah. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon sangat pandai menggambar dari kecil. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengingat raut wajah Siwon ketika ia menolak untuk digambar oleh Siwon dulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membaca huruf-huruf dipojok kiri bawah halaman itu. CSW&CKH. Kyuhyun membelai huruf-huruf itu.

Kemudian membolak-balik halaman buku itu yang ternyata masih banyak halaman ksosong yang belum terisi. Halaman terakhir dari halaman yang terisi bertuliskan 'Kau mau melanjutkan mengisi halaman buku ini, babe?'.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat ia membaca halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Halaman yang lain berisi jadwal harian Siwon dan beberapa catatan tambahan. Tapi halaman ini… berbeda. Dihalaman itu juga tertulis tanggal penulisan isinya. Tadi malam. Malam hari sebelum hari keberangkatan Siwon ke London. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris sebelum menutup dan memasukkan buku itu ke dalam laci meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat bahkan mengira bahwa Siwon akan seperti itu.

'_Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku atas ketidakpastian yang selalu hadir saat aku memikirkan tentang hubungan kita. Aku tahu kau masih ragu, sayang… Tapi percayalah bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Membutuhkanmu. Aku selalu bersedih saat melihatmu yang kecewa atas tindakanku. Kau selalu diam. Kenapa, sayang? Apa kau tidak percaya terhadapku? Terhadap hubungan kita? Apa ini masih salah dimatamu? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau memberitahuku segalanya. Tentangmu, tentang hal yang ada dipikiranmu, hal yang selalu mengganggumu, segalanya. Maafkan aku jika lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, sayang. Aku selalu merasa bersalah. Aku mohon, jangan bersedih lagi karenaku. Aku sudah cukup menyakitimu, Kyuhyun. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu karenaku. Aku terluka, aku berdarah, aku sakit saat melihatmu menangisiku. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku… Aku egois, kau tahu itu. Untuk itu… izinkan aku bertindak egois sekali lagi. Tunggu aku. Tunggu aku hingga aku bisa meraihmu lagi, sayang. Aku mohon…_

_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu disini. Senyumanmu, tatapan matamu, semuanya. Aku membeku saat matamu menataku. Aku hilang dalam tatapan itu. Kau terlalu mempesona untukku. Senyummu… Entahlah. Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya. Kau boleh memukulku setelah ini, tapi senyum itu… benar-benar cantik. Membuatmu tampak lebih indah dimataku. Berjanjilah kau akan menyimpan senyum itu untukku. Kau terlalu mengerti diriku dibanding siapapun didunia ini, sayang. Setiap saat yang kulalui, ciuman-ciuman yang kita lakukan, aku mengingat semuanya. Pasti akan terasa sangat sulit untuk bertahan tanpamu disini. Tapi aku berjanji akan berjuang untukmu. My Kyuhyun. I love you._

_Dengan cinta, Choi Siwon.'_

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kepergian Siwon ke London. Setelah ini giliran Kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkan Korea dan Donghae. Agaknya Kyuhyun dan Donghae lebih sering bertemu beberapa hari belakangan. Berusaha menikmati sisa waktu yang ada.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini sedang duduk disalah satu meja didalam restoran yang berkelas. Sudah cukup lama mereka berdua tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae untuk makan malam di restoran tempat biasa mereka dan Siwon makan bersama. Kyuhyun menggunakan kemeja putih yang disingkap ssebatas siku dibagian lengannya dan celana jeans berwarna gelap dan sepatu santai. Donghae tak jauh berbeda, hanya kemejanya yang berwarna gelap. Kini keduanya sibuk memesan makanan yang akan mereka pilih. Kemudian menyuruh pelayan itu pergi setelah pesanan mereka telah terpilih.

"Aku kira kau akan mengajak Eunhyuk…" celetuk Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kau sedang ingin aku datang sendiri." Balas Donghae dengan sedikit seringai diwajahnya.

"Sok tahu."

Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun menyebabkan dengusan sebal Kyuhyun.

"Aku berangkat ke Perancis lusa. Umma dan Aboji berangkat besok pagi."

Donghae yang mulanya tersenyum kini senyum dibibirnya memudar.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau mengantarku ke bandara. Aku akan berangkat sendiri lusa nanti." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Donghae mematung seketika, "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae, "Kau sudah tahu alasannya."

Donghae tertawa meremehkan, "Begitukah caramu berpisah denganku?"

Kyuhyun memandang tajam Donghae yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku tidak sekuat Siwon untuk tidak menangis. Kau tahu itu."

Donghae menggeser kursinya dan memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun. Kini wajah keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter saja. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ini tempat umum, Lee Donghae."

Donghae mendecih tanpa mengubah posisinya, "Kita memesan tempat khusus jika perlu kuingatkan. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita. Aku akan tetap datang ke bandara." Kemudian kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku mohon, Hae… Jangan mempersulitku."

Donghae dapat mendengar getaran dalam suara Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang mengepal diatas meja.

"Kau tidak pernah memohon seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau ingin aku datang bukan?" ucap Donghae lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak bi—"

"Aku tetap akan datang walau kau melarangku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, "Baiklah…"

Donghae tersenyum, "Besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke kebun binatang. Kau mau kan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Kebun binatang?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar, "Sudah lama kita tidak melihat kuda, ikan, dan serigala…"

Kyuhyun mendecih, "Kau selalu tahu cara membuat moodku kembali… Lagipula, aku rasa tidak ada serigala di kebun binatang."

"Aku tahu itu, karena serigalanya ada didepanku sekarang."

"YAH!"

To be continued…

Untuk rated saya masih galau lagi :3 Bagaimana kalo kita bikin pilihan aja ..

Mau ada NC atau engga nanti, jawab dikolom review ya ^^ Nanti keputusan bakal berdasar banyaknya suara yg masuk :D #halah

Sorry for typos as usual :D Tehehee~~ Makasi buat readers yg setia nungguin chapter ini dan bersedia member komen dan review ^^ Mau tau kisah KyuHae di kebun binatang? Mau tau gimana Kyuhyun pergi ke Perancis? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa~~~ :D Tapi mohon maaf kalo akan sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya TT Saya lagi ngebut sama sekolah soalnya :3 Gomawo~~ At last, gimme your comment :D *BigHug from WonKyuHaeHyuk {}


	18. Chapter 18

Warning before : Ingat ya ini tetep ga melenceng dari couple sebenernya yaitu WonKyu sama HaeHyuk ^^ Jadi ga ada KyuHae, WonHyuk, dkk okay (: Soalnya saya gamau bikin jelek member SJ lain dengan mencampur-campur couple yaa~ Jadi tenang saja buat yg khawatir ini bakal melenceng couple-nya …

Happy Read ^^

Chapter 18

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan senyum kecil. Tetap saja begini dari dulu. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat menyukai kebun binatang. Terlihat antusias ketika melihat hewan-hewan itu bergerak atau bahkan mendekatinya.

Berhenti tepat dibagian akuarium dengan banyak ikan badut didalamnya.

"Kasihan sekali ikan-ikan itu… Juga aku." ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke kotak akuarium. Mirip anak kecil yang sedang bersedih. Tidak memedulikan tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Donghae dan menaruh kepalan tangannya diatas kepala Donghae disampingnya dengan lembut, "Memangnya kenapa dengan ikan badutnya?"

Donghae tidak mengubah posisinya, "Semua ikan badut terlahir sebagai pejantan… Ketika mereka sudah dewasa, maka salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi betinanya dan akan meneruskan generasi mereka…"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Aku sudah tahu tentang itu. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Donghae menghela sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Mereka harus mengalah menjadi betina agar bisa meneruskan generasi mereka. Apa aku dan Eunhyuk bisa seperti mereka?"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menghela, "Donghae… Jangan samakan manusia dengan ikan. Aku tahu kau memang ikan badut dan Eunhyuk adalah ikan teri. Tapi kalian dengan ikan itu berbeda mengerti?"

Donghae semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku tetap ingin meneruskan generasiku dengan Eunhyuk nantinya."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan hal yang rumit seperti itu kepada Donghae? Agaknya pembicaraannya dengan Donghae begitu mengusik pikirannya. Bagaimana sahabatnya ini dengan santainya membicarakan hal seperti itu seperti ini?

"Begini… Kau dan Eunhyuk adalah calon dokter, lebih baik kalian yang membicarakan masalah ini berdua. Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalah rumit seperti ini…"

"Kau tidak bisa memberiku solusi begitu maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Solusinya ada pada kalian sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum pertanyaanmu semakin membuatku pusing."

"Aku bertanya karena aku tidak tahu dan kau kuanggap pintar, Cho Kyuhyun. Hey! Yah! Tunggu! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Donghae akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang mulai meninggalkan akuarium. "Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana ikan badut yang sama-sama pejantan akhirnya bisa mempunyai keturunan."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Jika salah satunya menjadi betina… Aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan cara mereka melakukan'nya'." Donghae berkata sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih membisu.

"Ah aku tau, Kyu! Mereka melakukan'nya' sama dengan aku melakukan'nya' dengan Eunhyuk bukan?" tambah Donghae antusias dengan kepintarannya.

Kyuhyun kini menghentikan langkahnya, "Sekali lagi kau membicarakan seks dihadapanku, aku akan melemparmu ke kolam buaya, Lee Donghae!"

Dan ancaman Kyuhyun tampaknya cukup ampuh untuk menghentikan Donghae dengan semua pertanyaannya.

^^WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^

Donghae yang sedang menikmati es krim sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Kini mereka berdua berhenti di kafetaria outdoor yang menyediakan es krim dan makanan ringan lainnya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan menikmati es krim sesuai dengan permintaan Donghae.

"Apa dari Siwon? Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Donghae tanpa memandang Kyuhyun dan tetap menikmati es krimnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Donghae, "Hmm.. Dia masih sibuk dengan beberapa hal. Dan dia baik-baik saja, dia juga menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Sampaikan salamku juga padanya." Jawab Donghae singkat.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya setelah menekan tombol 'send' dan mengacak rambut Donghae gemas, "Sudah. Dan maafkan aku telah mengacuhkanmu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Eunhyuk?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil, "Dia sedang marah padaku karena aku mengacuhkannya beberapa hari ini."

"Aku membuatnya cemburu ya?" terka Kyuhyun ragu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Eunhyuk pasti mengerti. Nanti aku akan pergi menemuinya dan memintanya menemaniku mengantarmu besok." Jawab Donghae menenangkan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "Setelah ini kita kemana?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya, "Aku sudah merencanakannya. Setelah ini kita pergi ke area bermain."

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Roller coaster." Tambah Donghae yakin.

"Kau yakin dengan permainan itu? Aku kira… ketika terakhir kali kita menaiki permainan itu, kau yang berteriak duluan." Goda Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengerucukan bibirnya, "Aish! Itu kan sudah lama, Kyu.."

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menjulukan lidahnya kepada Donghae.

Kyuhyun memandang malas ke arah Donghae disampingnya. Kursi roller coaster ini memang didesain untuk dua orang berdampingan dan lima baris ke belakang. Kyuhyun sudah mengira akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Kita tidak mungkin turun jika sudah begini, Hae." Jelas Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang tampak ketakutan disampingnya.

"Tapi aku takut, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menghela, "Bahkan aku tahu Eunhyuk lebih berani darimu tapi kenapa kau yang jadi seme huh?"

Donghae memukul pelan tangan Kyuhyun, "Itu karena aku hebat diranjang. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, mate!"

"Kau cukup tutup matamu dan berteriak untuk mengurangi rasa takutmu. Lagipula kau yang mengajakku menaiki permainan ini."

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab roller coaster itu mulai bergerak. Donghae segera menutup matanya dan mencengkeram pengaman ditubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-aaaaaaaahhhh~~~~" merupakan teriakan Donghae yang terus menggema selama lima menit permainan itu berjalan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia hanya diam sambil memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

^^WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^

Kyuhyun memberikan sepasang boneka ikan kepada Donghae atas kemenangannya dipermainan mengambil boneka dalam box. Seekor ikan badut dan seekor ikan yang menyerupai ikan teri.

"Berikan ini kepada Eunhyuk atas permintaan maafku kepadanya karena telah menculikmu beberapa hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan boneka ikan teri itu kepada Donghae.

"Eunhyuk pasti suka. Thanks, mate." Donghae meraih pundak Kyuhyun dengan satu lengannya dan merangkulnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang berselingkuh disini.." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera mencari sumber suara yang ada dibelakang mereka. Stella. Oh come on! That bitch again? Donghae dan Kyuhyun segera memasang wajah dingin mereka membuat beberapa orang yang melihat mereka terpana dan tertarik untuk menatap mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Kami tidak berselingkuh dan itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Donghae dingin.

"Benarkah? Atau perlu aku beritahu Eunhyuk masalah ini?" tantang Stella.

Donghae tertawa meremehkan, "Dia sudah tahu aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Dan memang dia sedang marah padaku. Jadi tak perlu repot untuk membuatnya marah."

"Oh, jadi dia sudah tahu perselingkuhan kalian?" ucap gadis berambut panjang itu dengan wajah sok tahunya.

"Jika sekali lagi kau bersikap sok tahu seperti itu aku tidak akan segan memperlakukanmu seperti yang dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Stella yang sudah siap membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun terdiam ketika dua orang dihadapannya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Maaf tapi kegiatan kami jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada meladenimu. Nona berwarna merah." Tambah Kyuhyun meninggalkan Stella.

Donghae menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Donghae. Tentu Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah pada laki-laki dengan gummy-smile yang selalu ceria itu. Tak ingin ada salah paham diantara mereka. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun juga harus menjelaskan semuanya agar Donghae tak menanggung akibatnya sendiri.

Donghae mengetuk pintu rumah Eunhyuk dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya yang ia beli saat diperjalanan menuju ke rumah Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum tulus saat menyadari yang membuka pintu rumahnya adalah Eunhyuk sendiri.

"Hai, sayang… Boleh aku masuk?"

Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun dibelakang Donghae sedikit terkejut. Dengan sedikit rona dipipinya Eunhyuk mempersilahkan keduanya memasuki rumah Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan setelah dirinya, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk tiba di ruang tamu.

"Ahh.. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit gugup.

"Aku baik. Aku dengar kau sedang ada masalah dengan Donghae, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini."

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae tajam, yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil memasang wajah masamnya.

"Masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih tak mau memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Eunhyuk, "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu merasa cemburu. Aku dan Donghae tidak lebih dari sahabat dan saudara."

Eunhyuk mendongak, "Maafkan aku juga yang membuatmu merasa seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah."

Donghae tersenyum dan mendekati Eunhyuk, "Aku membawakanmu beberapa barang hari ini. Ada bunga dan boneka ikan dari Kyuhyun."

"Huh?"

"Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun melihat ikan di kebun binatang. Dan bunga ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah mengacuhkanmu beberapa hari ini." Donghae menyerahkan barang yang ia dapat hari ini kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela kecil, "Maafkan aku karena egois."

Donghae mengusap kepala Eunhyuk sayang, "It's okay."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus melihat sahabat-sahabatnya seperti itu. "Aku harus pergi, besok aku sudah harus pergi ke Paris."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku masih harus memeriksa barangku lagi. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merusak acara kalian berdua." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya bisa merona.

"Aku akan mengantarmu bersama Eunhyuk besok. Bukan begitu, sayang?" Donghae berkata sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, khas seorang Eunhyuk. "Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian setengah mati. Terima kasih."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengantar Kyuhyun keluar dari kediaman Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" teriak Eunhyuk sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya.

"Ne?"

"Tetaplah tersenyum."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil memasuki mobilnya. 'Semoga tidak sesulit yang aku kira'.

^^WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^

"Kyuhyun itu memang seperti itu ya, Hae?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Berbicara sedikit dengan wajah datar dan hanya sesekali tersenyum kecil."

Donghae tersenyum sambil menatap mobil Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari rumah kekasihnya, "Dia memang jarang tersenyum."

Eunhyuk menatap wajah kekasih disampingnya, "Kenapa?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan masih tersenyum, "Dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ketika dia tersenyum, dia akan terlihat lemah."

"Tapi ketika dia tersenyum, dia tampak begitu berbeda." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap tangan Donghae dipundaknya.

"Dia memang berbeda, sayang…"

^^WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua sahabatnya saat pengumuman mengenai keberangkatannya telah diumumkan.

"Sampai jumpa beberapa tahun lagi, mates." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus dan mengangguk. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas setelah ini."

"Tidak akan ada lagi moodboosterku setelah ini." Balas Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat suasana.

"Dan tidak akan ada lagi persahabatan yang luar biasa setelah ini." Tambah Eunhyuk menyadari arah pembicaraan dua orang dihadapannya.

Semua orang tersenyum. "Berjanjilah ketika kita bertemu tidak akan ada yang berubah."

"Tidak akan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela kemudian menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya kemudian beralih ke Donghae dan memeluknya, lebih lama. Donghae membalas pelukan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat. Bisa merasakan beberapa tetes air mata dilehernya karena Kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi darinya. Donghae mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

"Jangan menangis lagi ketika di Paris okay? Tidak akan ada yang akan mengusapmu seperti ini nantinya." Kata Donghae pelan.

"Aku tidak janji. Sudah kubilang aku tidak sekuat Siwon untuk tidak menangis bukan?" bisik Kyuhyun lirih tepat ditelinga Donghae.

Donghae mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "You are stronger than me."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengabaikan kalimat Donghae. Menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang begitu menghangatkan. Membuatnya selalu merasa berada di rumah. Khas seorang Donghae bagi Kyuhyun.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun ketika sekali lagi pengumuman penerbangan Kyuhyun menggema. "Okay, big boy! Here we go.."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum, "I'm gonna miss you…"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus melihat adegan persahabatan yang lagi-lagi bisa membuatnya menangis seketika. Persahabatan ini terlalu indah. Eunhyuk mengerti.

"Sampai jumpa, Donghae, Eunhyuk. I love you."

"I'm so damn in love with you, too Kyuhyun." Balas Donghae.

"I love you, too.." tambah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghela kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua orang penting dalam hidunya. Meninggalkan Korea. Meninggalkan kenangannya disini. 'Tunggu aku disini'

^^WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Siwon menyewa sebuah mansion dipusat kota yang dekat dengan universitasnya. Sudah seminggu sejak ia menempati mansion ini.

Jujur saja, Siwon tidak begitu masalah jika harus beradaptasi dengan negara manapun. Tubuhnya yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan cuaca yang ekstrem juga mendukung. Justru yang Siwon khawatirkan adalah Kyuhyun. Memang Paris dan London tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah orang yang berbeda.

Siwon menatap bingkai foto diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Dua buah bingkai foto. Bingkai pertama berisi foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun dan bingkai kedua berisi foto mereka bertiga. Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Sedang berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Betapa Siwon merindukan suara mereka berdua saat ini.

Siwon tahu hari ini Kyuhyun terbang ke Paris. Sudah lama Siwon tidak menghubungi Donghae. Bagaimana kabar laki-laki itu?

"Halo.."

Siwon tersenyum, "Donghae-yah?"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil diseberang telepon, "Siwon-ah… Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kau ada masalah dengan Eunhyuk gara-gara Kyuhyun."

Donghae kembali tertawa kecil, " Aku baik juga. Bukan masalah besar, hanya salah paham."

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku merindukan kalian…"

"Kalian?"

"Kau dan Eunhyuk."

"Ah.. Aku pikir Kyuhyun. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah setelah mengantarnya."

"Aku tahu…" ucap Siwon lirih.

"Kau merindukannya eh?" goda Donghae.

"Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, kau juga." Jawab Siwon masih dengan nada lirihnya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Aku juga meirndukanmu, Siwon-ah…"

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Akan dimulai minggu depan. Kau? Apa banyak gadis cantik disana?"

"Sama. Disini semuanya cantik, tapi tidak ada yang seindah Kyuhyun."

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Lebih seringlah pergi ke gereja agar tidak tergoda oleh mereka."

"Aku sudah memasang patung Jesus di kamarku. Kyuhyun yang menyarankannya."

"Aku mulai merasa kesepian."

Siwon tersenyum, "Tidak sesepi aku disini. Kyuhyun masih dengan keluarganya. Kau dengan Eunhyuk dan keluargamu. Aku? Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Maaf. Aku hanya berkata apa yang aku rasakan."

"Aku bercanda. Disini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Korea." Siwon meneruskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Donghae sambil berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Dan sepertinya perbincangan mereka masih akan tetap berlanjut dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

^^WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^ WonKyuHaeHyuk^^

Kyuhyun menyamakan posisi duduknya di atas kursi penumpang. Beberapa pramugari yang meliriknya dan menawarkan beberapa layanan Kyuhyun abaikan. Kyuhyun memesan tiket VIP untuk penerbangannya. Tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Penerbangan kali ini terasa begitu sepi.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Melihat benda itu dengan seksama. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Lagi-lagi hatinya bergetar saat melihat senyum Siwon dan Donghae dalam foto itu. Mungkin ia tidak akan melihat senyum itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kyuhyun segera memasukkan foto itu ketika seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Siapa yang berani dengan lancangnya duduk disamping Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini. Kyuhyun ingin memaki oramg itu jika saja..

"Rupanya kita akan memiliki waktu bersama yang lama di Paris…"

Changmin.

To be Continue~~~

Sorry for typos! Tehehehee~ dan saya menggila dengan WonKyu moments di SS5Sg kemarin Damn! They're so cute! Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama yaa~~ #Mianhae Soalnya saya lagi puasa dan bulan ini saya ada UTS ": Doakan saya ne my beloved readers (: Don't forget to review, comment, follow, and favorite ya :D See you next chap ^^ paipai…


	19. Chapter 19

Warning before : Readers pada lupa ya siapa Changmin? T^T Cob baca Chapter 4 lagi deh biar inget lagi dan biar nyambung…

Happy Read ^^

Chapter 19

Kyuhyun segera memasukkan foto itu ketika seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Siapa yang berani dengan lancangnya duduk disamping Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini. Kyuhyun ingin memaki oramg itu jika saja..

"Rupanya kita akan memiliki waktu bersama yang lama di Paris…"

Changmin.

"Kau juga meneruskan sekolahmu di Paris?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

Changmin menyeringai, "Bahkan aku ada di universitas dan jurusan yang sama denganmu, tuan muda Cho. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun mendecih, "Jangan macam-macam!"

Changmin menghela dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi pesawat, "Tenang saja, aku sudah punya kekasih. Kau pikir aku mau kuliah di Paris tanpa alasan."

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya kearah Changmin, "Jadi selama ini kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. "Sekarang sudah menginjak tahun keempat."

"Jadi untuk apa selama ini menggodaku huh?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit sebal.

"Kuda liar itu perlu dorongan untuk berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. 'This kid is totally kidding me.' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdehem dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya, "Jadi… siapa kekasihmu? Berarti dia tinggal di Paris dan kau akan tinggal bersamanya?"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah mengernyit, "Sejak kapan kau jadi begini cerewet?"

"YAH! Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin singkat.

Changmin mengusap kepalanya yang telah menjadi korban pukulan Kyuhyun, "Aish! Dia senior di sekolah menengah atas kita, lulus dua tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi dia juga seniorku? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tidak sabar.

Changmin kembali menyeringai, "Semua orang mengenalnya, Kyuhyun. Namanya… Jung Yunho."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Jung Yunho yang juga merupakan ketua OSIS sama sepertimu dan pemain basket itu? Jung Yunho yang juara bela diri dan fisika itu? Unbelievable."

"Yah! Kau meremehkan pesonaku?"

"Bukan begitu… Hanya saja.. Sulit dipercaya. Kau memang beruntung."

Changmin tersenyum jahil, "Aku tahu itu. Tapi sayangnya aku memintanya untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami." Dan perlahan senyuman itu meluntur menjadi sebuah bibir bergaris lurus.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku lebih suka menutupi hubunganku dari publik daripada harus mengumbarnya. Dia sempat menolak tapi aku memaksanya. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar alasan Changmin. Hubungannya dengan Siwon juga begitu. Tidak ada yang tahu selain orang terdekat mereka. Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah karena meminta Siwon merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

Changmin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit bingung, "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi diam?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan tersenyum kecil, "Bukan apa-apa."

Changmin memandang takjub kepada Kyuhyun, "Itu senyum pertama yang kau berikan padaku selama kita saling mengenal."

Kyuhyun segera menghilangkan senyumnya, mengabaikan pernyataan Changmin dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tidak lagi terganggu dengan keberadaan Changmin disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Changmin.

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Lagipula aku rasa kita memiliki selera yang sama dalam banyak hal."

"Misalnya?"

"Siwon dan Yunho itu berbeda tipis. Bukan begitu? Dan kita adalah tipe orang yang sama yang sama-sama jatuh pada pesona orang seperti mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan.

"Mungkin aku mengetahui apa yang orang lain tidak ketahui."

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang memasang senyum misteriusnya. "Aku rasa sesama teman harus saling terbuka. Jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu menutupi banyak hal… Termasuk hubunganmu dengan Siwon." Tambah Changmin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang bahwa kita memiliki banyak kesamaan."

Kyuhyun menghela, "Baiklah…"

Kyuhyun rasa, Changmin ada benarnya. Beberapa hal antara dirinya dan Changmin memiliki kesamaan.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Ini sudah seminggu sejak tiga sahabat itu berpisah. Kuliah mereka sudah dimulai hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi ketiga orang itu, mereka memasuki sekolah dihari pertama tidak bersama seperti biasa.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia keluar dari audi pemberian Kyuhyun dan Donghae dulu. Walaupun Donghae telah memiliki mobil lain yang sama mewahnya, entah kenapa mobil ini begitu ia senangi. Ketika ia menaikinya seperti Siwon dan Kyuhyun ada bersamanya. Membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan aman.

Donghae berjalan dengan santai memasuki universitasnya. Donghae tahu letak kelasnya jadi dia lebih bisa menikmati hari pertamanya tanpa bingung mencari letak kelas seperti orang-orang bodoh lainnya. Orang malas yang tidak mau berusaha mencari informasi ketika mereka mengurusi berkas sekolah mereka.

Memakai celana jeans hitam dan kaus polo berwarna putih dipadu dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam serta sepatu pantofel menjadi pilihannya. Kacamata hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya juga menambah kesan manly dan berkharisma. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa ia memang seorang pangeran. Beberapa pasang mata berkenan untuk berhenti dan menoleh mendapati laki-laki ini berjalan dengan santai dihadapan mereka. Sudah biasa. Donghae tidak begitu peduli.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi salah satu diantara beberapa hari yang akan mengubah hidupku. Here we go.."

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong universitas bergaya klasik yang menjadi pilihannya untuk meneruskan sekolah. Celana jeans warna biru navy dan kemeja berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna biru yang dikeluarkan pada bagian bawah dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai ke bahu serta sepatu sneaker hitam menjadi pilihannya. Jam tangan menghiasi tangan kirinya dan sebuah tas jinjing merk ternama turut menghiasi penampilan laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun ini. Tampak lebih dewasa dan berkelas.

Siwon tidak tahu hari ini akan seperti apa tapi hatinya berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kehidupan baru telah menantinya. Siwon tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya. Semua mata yang terpana melihat senyum dengan lesung pipi itu terdiam. Terbakar oleh pesona seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu membara. Siwon tertawa kecil ketika semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang selalu ia dapat sejak dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Membuat orang yang melihat kelakuan Siwon kembali menarik nafas dalam.

"Sepertinya hariku tidak akan berbeda seumur hidupku… Selamat datang di dunia Choi Siwon." Gumam Siwon sambil tetap berjalan tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan acuh menelusuri lorong-lorong yang akan membawanya menuju kelas. Kyuhyun memeilih untuk memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih polos yang dipadu dengan blazer hitam dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets berwarna putih bergaris hitam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil menyeringai ketika beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik dan tertawa disekitarnya. Jangan kira Kyuhyun bodoh. Kyuhyun memilih universitas di Paris yang bertaraf internasional, jadi dia tidak perlu repot belajar bahasa Perancis dengan susah payah karena hampir semua siswa disini berbahasa Inggris.

Satu diantara banyak hal yang paling Kyuhyun benci. Menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena penampilan luar saja. 'This world is full of moron.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Beberapa orang melempar senyum bersahabat kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya Kyuhyun balas dengan seringai dan alis yang terangkat. Menimbulkan beberapa teriakan dari orang karena kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Okay Kyuhyun… No Donghae and no Siwon… Try to enjoy it…" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan menghela ketika kelasnya akan segera dimulai dan melihat Changmin melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Bagaimana harimu? Kehilangan semangat dihari pertama huh?" ejek Changmin ketika Kyuhyun dan dirinya ada di kafetaria.

"Materinya sedikit berbeda dan tampaknya sedikit susah, aku harus lebih sering belajar." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya bermain PSP.

"Hai sayang…" ucap sebuah suara sambil menghampiri Changmin dan mencium pipi Changmin sekilas. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan ekor matanya kemudian mematikan PSPnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Changmin yang merona karena laki-laki barusan.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu, Min?"

Laki-laki yang baru datang itu –Jung Yunho, hanya melempar senyum kepada Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jung Yunho dan kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Yunho dan bersalaman, "Tampaknya kekasihmu sering bercerita tentangku… Hyung?"

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Mengenai kau dan Siwon? Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tajam, sedangkan Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tampaknya sepasang kekasih ini memang begitu serasi untuk memojokkanku." Sindir Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan disini, Kyuhyun-ah.." canda Yunho.

"Jadi kau juga kuliah disini, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yunho mengangguk singkat. "Dua tahun lagi aku lulus."

"Pantas saja Changmin juga ke universitas ini.." Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Yunho tersenyum, "Dia tidak akan suka jika aku terlalu mengumbar hubungan kami."

"Sekarang kalian yang memojokkanku." Komen Changmin datar.

"Maafkan aku, Min.. Hanya bercanda." Sesal Yunho.

Changmin menatap Yunho dan menghela, "Mulai sekarang berhentilah mengalah untukku, Yun… Aku sudah cukup memaksamu."

Yunho mengacak surai Changmin gemas, "Akan kupertimbangkan."

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya ini hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, "Tampaknya aku akan sangat merindukan Siwon karena kalian…" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin dan Yunho tertawa mendengarnya.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan kembali fokus pada buku yang ia baca. Siwon juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Kesulitan di hari pertama. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, perpustakaan. Sebuah tempat yang memang sangat jarang Siwon datangi sejak dulu. Menurutnya, berolahraga dan berkeringat adalah hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berdiam diri di dalam perpustakaan seperti ini. Seperti yang Kyuhyun sering lakukan setiap hari sebelum dirinya dan Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih. Tak heran jika kekasihnya itu bisa jadi begitu jenius walaupun Kyuhyun sering bermain game. Siwon tersenyum kecil mengingat kenyataan bahwa kebiasaan Kyuhyun ke perpustakaan berkurang karena dirinya yang selalu menyita waktu Kyuhyun. Egois mungkin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cinta mengalahkan logika. Beruntung Kyuhyun memang seorang yang cerdas sehingga tidak ada penurunan prestasi belajar Kyuhyun setelah menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi tetap saja, mungkin Siwon tidak ditakdirkan untuk lebih pintar dari Kyuhyun. Buktinya saja ketika ia berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun dan ia menanyakan mengenai pembahasan materi yang dirinya dapat hari ini, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengajarinya. Siwon harus lebih rajin belajar agar tidak tertinggal, ya walaupun menurut orang lain Siwon itu sudah pintar.

Berkirim pesan dengan Donghae adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Siwon tertawa kecil saat melihat betapa panjangnya pesan yang Donghae kirim untuknya. Menceritakan hari pertamanya di kampus dengan begitu antusias. Setidaknya Siwon tidak perlu khawatir bahwa sahabatnya itu akan mati kebosanan dengan kehidupan barunya.

Siwon tersenyum saat ia membaca pesan Kyuhyun. 'Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Love.'

Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan itu kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya dan beranjak keluar dari dalam perpustakaan sambil membawa buku yang ia baca ditangannya.

'Tampaknya hariku akan selalu menyenangkan hanya dengan membaca pesanmu, baby..'

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang king size miliknya. Menjadikan satu lengannya sebagai bantal dan tangan yang lain sibuk bermain dengan ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Sepertinya berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setelah ini. Donghae tertawa saat Kyuhyun mengirimkan sebuah foto yang menampakkan Kyuhyun yang sedang marah karena Donghae menggodanya. Kemudian dengan jahil mengirimkan foto Kyuhyun itu kepada Siwon. Siwon pasti sudah mati tertawa sekarang, batin Donghae.

Donghae memandang sebuah foto yang menggantung didinding sebelah kirinya dan tersenyum, "Apa kalian bahagia disana, mate?" kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar ponselnya yang menampakkan pesan Kyuhyun yang semakin marah karena Siwon mengirimkan foto Kyuhyun itu kepada Kyuhyun sendiri. Donghae tahu, pasti sekarang kedua sahabatnya itu sedang bahagia. Kyuhyun sedang berpura-pura kesal dan Siwon yang tertawa akibat ulahnya. Donghae berjanji akan membuat senyum dan tawa sahabatnya itu tetap ada.

'My life is dedicated to your smile, mate.'

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Satu tahun kemudian…

Semua tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, kini ketiganya telah berusia Sembilan belas tahun. Saling berkirim hadiah ulang tahun lewat paket internasional. Dan menyertakan maafnya karena tidak bisa memberikan hadiah secara langsung. Seperti biasanya, ketiga pangeran itu tetap meraih posisi tertinggi dalam urusan peringkat di sekolahnya. Hanya saja kini bedanya, ketiganya mendapat posisi pertama dimasing-masing universitas dan jurusan mereka. Mungkin karena mereka berpisah jadi mereka bisa meraih posisi itu dengan mudah karena memang sebenarnya ketiganya adalah siswa yang cerdas.

Mereka merindukan satu sama lain, tapi itu cukup terobati dengan video call yang sering mereka lakukan dan selalu berkirim pesan setiap harinya. Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan keluarganya sudah membaik dan saling terbuka. Kyuhyun juga sudah menceritakan masalah mengenai keusilan Changmin kepada Siwon. Awalnya Siwon memang tidak percaya, tapi ketika Changmin menelepon Siwon dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan bantuan Yunho sebagai bukti, Siwon akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampaknya berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun sesekali mereka bertengkar karena banyak yang mengincar Donghae dan membuat Eunhyuk cemburu.

Donghae bukan tipe orang yang tidak setia. Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae adalah tipe orang yang sama. Dimana mereka menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang memang dilandasi keyakinan, kepercayaan, dan kasih sayang. Donghae pernah menyentuh Eunhyuk dan itu berarti Donghae harus bertanggung jawab karena telah mengambil hal yang paling berharga dari Eunhyuk. Donghae adalah tipikal orang yang bertanggung-jawab dan serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Bahkan setahun belakangan, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih melakukan'nya'. Donghae berniat akan melamar Eunhyuk setelah mereka lulus secepatnya. Orang tua keduanya juga sudah setuju. Setelah lulus, Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga sudah langsung akan ditempatkan di rumah sakit. Semoga semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

.

.

.

Dan…

Mungkin benar jika Siwon-lah yang paling kesepian diantara mereka. Tidak, Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja Siwon mulai rindu kepada orang-orang yang seharusnya selalu ada disampingnya. Siwon tidak bisa egois memang dan ia harus bertahan. Siwon punya banyak teman di London. Siwon selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Hanya saja ketika ia kembali ke mansion miliknya, semuanya akan kembali terasa sepi.

Beberapa kali mendapat kabar bahwa Kyuhyun jatuh sakit karena mungkin belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan seperti yang ia duga, menambah rasa cemas Siwon untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu ada keluarga Kyuhyun bersamanya, tapi rasa ingin tahu memaksanya untuk berusaha menahan diri. Bukan Siwon tidak mau menjenguk Kyuhyun. Ia bisa saja terbang bolak-balik London-Paris jika ia mau. Tapi Siwon tidak bisa. Sejak awal dia sudah berpikiran untuk tidak mendatangi Kyuhyun terlalu sering. Hal itu dapat membuat rasa rindunya semakin membuncah dan tidak terkendali. Siwon mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun setuju dengan pendapat Siwon tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta Siwon untuk mendatanginya. Kyuhyun hanya harus bertahan dan yakin bahwa kebahagiaan akan menghampiri mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya perlu bersabar.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya selama setahun ini, Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum miris merasakan nyeri didada bagian kirinya saat keduanya mengakhiri perbincangan mereka melalui pesan. Walaupun keduanya akan tetap bisa tidur, keduanya masih berharap jika mimpi dapat mempertemukan mereka.

'I Love you..' Entah siapa yang mengucap kalimat itu, artinya akan sama saja. Siwon dan Kyuhyun tahu, cinta mereka bukanlah cinta biasa.

To be continue~~

Sorry for typos as usual (: Bagaimana? Readers sudah ingat siapa Changmin? Yap betul! Saingan Siwon sewaktu di SMA untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun. Teheheheee~ Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Masih mau lanjut? Gimme your comment, review, favorite, and follow yaa~ (: Untuk chapter selanjutnya nyerempet M lagi, jadi saya bingung mau publish seperti biasa apa nunggu abis lebaran? Help me! Saya author yg demokratis #halah jadi saya menuruti mau readers, jadi bagaimana? Walau nyerempet rated M tetep publish? #bocoran Beri saya pendapat okay! Thanks!

#TebarPelukCiumWonKyuHae ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae tersenyum kecil membaca headline beberapa Koran dan majalah yang muncul berulang kali beberapa hari belakangan. Berbeda-beda tapi intinya tetap sama. Sebuah momen yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu ketiganya. Bahkan berita itu menyebar hingga penjuru dunia. Mereka pikir hanya akan meluas di Asia saja.

Dua tahun sudah mereka berpisah dan ketiganya masih tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak bertemu. Menahan diri. Tampaknya setelah berita itu menyebar melalui televisi, radio, koran, dan lain-lain, nama mereka akan 'terancam'. Kerja yang bagus.

'Tiga Perusahaan Terbesar Asia Kembali Bersatu'

'Lee Corporation Bangkit Kembali di bawah Naungan Lee Donghwa, Penerus Generasi Lee yang Pertama'

'Pemimpin Sementara Cho Corporation yang Sekaligus Anak Pertama Keluarga Cho, Mengaku Bahwa Telah Bertunangan dengan Pemilik Perusahaan Lee, Lee Donghwa.

'Choi Corporation Kembali Menaungi Posisi Tertinggi Perusahaan Asia atas Kerjasamanya dengan Perusahaan Cho dan Perusahaan Lee.'

'Kerjasama Tiga Perusahaan Terbesar Asia Menembus Pasar Saham Internasional pada Urutan Pertama'

'Choi Siwon, Penerus Perusahaan Choi Mendapat Peringkat Terbaik pada Studi Manajemennya di Universitas Internasional London dan Debat Manajemen'

'Cho Kyuhyun, Penerus Perusahaan Cho yang Merupakan Putra Kedua dari Keluarga Cho Mengambil Percepatan Atas Studi Manajemennya di Universitas Terbaik di Paris'

'Lee Donghae, Adik dari Lee Donghwa Meraih Penghargaan Internasional Atas Penemuannya Didunia Kesehatan'

Dan masih banyak lainnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini. Akibat berita-berita itu, nama Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi populer dikalangan teman kampusnya. Kyuhyun tidak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja sikap mereka yang selalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam yang membuat Kyuhyun frustasi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Alhasil, Kyuhyun lebih sering mengurung diri di perpustakaan kampus dan hanya sesekali ke kantin jika sedang bebas dari kelas. Pasti Siwon dan Donghae juga mengalami nasib yang sama.

Kyuhyun sangat bangga atas kemajuan pesat perusahaan milik keluarganya, keluarga Siwon, dan Donghae. Prestasi yang ditorehkan oleh dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya itu juga mencuri perhatian publik. Mungkin setelah ini akan banyak gadis yang ingin mengencani mereka bertiga atau apapun itu untuk berusaha mendekati ketiganya. Tapi maaf saja, ketiganya sudah memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing.

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Percepatan yang ia janjikan kepada semua orang benar-benar dijalaninya. Tidak begitu masalah mengingat ia adalah seorang yang cerdas. Tampaknya tahun depan dia akan lulus jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Setelah itu ia akan menggantikan kakaknya memimpin perusahaan sang aboji di Korea.

Kyuhyun juga merasakannya. Rasa rindu itu. Berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Siwon dan Donghae… Bagaimana kabar kedua orang itu? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Atau justru tidak merasakan apa-apa? Kyuhyun ketakutan saat membayangkan kedua orang itu tidak merindukannya seperti ia merindukan mereka. Tak ingin berlama-lama di perpustakaan, Kyuhyun segera meraih mantel musim dinginnya dan beranjak.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat memasuki kediamannya. Melihat orang tuanya terlihat panik dan tergesa-gesa. Perasaannya menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa?"

Sang aboji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar menghampirinya.

"Cepat bersiap, kita terbang ke London malam ini!"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. London? Siwon?

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Sang aboji menatap Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak sang putra.

"Siwon masuk rumah sakit karena luka tusuk. Korban perampokan."

Dunia Kyuhyun berhenti seketika. Nafasnya tercekat seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Si-siwon…"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok di depan ruang VIP sebuah rumah sakit di London. Tidak berani masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Siwon berada. Kedua orang tuanya sudah memasuki ruangan itu sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun tahu di sana semua orang sudah berkumpul. Keluarga Donghae, keluarganya, dan tentu saja keluarga Siwon. Kyuhyun belum berani melihat keadaan Siwon dan tampaknya tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Mungkin semua orang mengerti keadaannya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan Donghae yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersila dengan lutut yang didekatkan wajahnya. Donghae ikut berjongkok dan menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Donghae mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun…"

Donghae bisa merasakan ketakutan Kyuhyun lewat bahunya yang mulai basah. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan Donghae mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana keadaannya?" bisik Kyuhyun parau masih dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Dia belum sadar. Dokter berkata bahwa tidak ada luka dalam, hanya akan ada bekas jahitan diperut bagian kirinya. Dia membutuhkanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Donghae. "Aku takut, Hae…"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Kita harus melewati ini, mate.."

Donghae melepaskan diri sepenuhnya dari Kyuhyun dan berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya memasuki ruangan dimana Siwon berada. Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Menyampaikan kepercayaan diri yang ia punya kepada sahabatnya ini.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat semuanya. Semua orang. Nyonya Choi yang masih menangis dipelukan ibunya dan ibu Donghae. Tuan Choi yang berbincang dengan ayahnya dan kakak Donghae. Serta sang kakak perempuan yang menenangkan Jiwon. Dan di sanalah… Siwonnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri menggunakan beberapa alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya. Kabel-kabel yang menopang kehidupan bawah sadar Siwon yang senantiasa menempel ditubuh Siwon. Perban yang melingkar diperut Siwon. Semuanya terlihat begitu menyedihkan bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Donghae yang meremas tangannya pelan. Berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya atas pemandangan yang menggetarkan hati itu.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon mengerang dari tidurnya saat rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya yang mulai sadar. Tabung oksigen membantunya bernafas. Ruangan ini terlihat asing baginya. Semuanya terasa asing bagi Siwon. Semuanya, kecuali orang-orang yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Pengaruh obat bius masih terasa dan membuatnya pusing. Siwon tersenyum lemah saat kesadaran mulai menghampirinya sepenuhnya. Ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Dokter yang dipanggil segera memeriksa keadaan Siwon dan semuanya cukup lega ketika sang dokter mengatakan bahwa Siwon akan baik-baik saja. Siwon kembali tersenyum saat pendengarannya menangkap suara orang tuanya yang mengomel tak jelas. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang saat itu. Seseorang yang berdiri disebelah Donghae. Siwon tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar mati ditangan dua orang itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

Saat ini hanya ada dirinya, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae di ruangan itu. Siwon menyuruh semua orang untuk beristirahat namun Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersikukuh untuk menjaga Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun belum berkata apapun kepadanya sampai saat ini.

"Percayalah mate dia benar-benar marah saat ini.." ucap Donghae sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menjadi begini bodoh, Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada dingin khas seorang Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar kan…" tambah Donghae kepada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecut, "Aku tahu… Maafkan aku, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab kalimat Siwon.

Donghae mengerti keadaan ini, "Aku rasa kalian perlu bicara. Aku keluar sebentar mencari sesuatu dan memberi kabar kepada Eunhyuk okay…"

"Tidak, ajaklah dia pergi bersamamu…" jawab Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak percaya. "Dan sekarang setelah aku terbang jauh dari Paris ke London, kau mengusirku?" dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya berusaha membuat moodmu kembali. Aku belum siap menghadapi dirimu yang seperti ini."

"Oh.. Aku yang seperti apa yang kau maksud, Choi Siwon?"

"Kyuhyun please…"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Siwon!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun akan membalas ucapan Siwon segera menengahi.

"Hey, hey.. Enough, mate. Kalian berdua. Ada apa dengan kalian huh? Demi Tuhan kita sudah dua puluh tahun sekarang."

"Dua puluh tahun dan dia masih ceroboh seperti ini.." sindir Kyuhyun kepada Siwon.

Siwon yang sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak dari posisi setengah tidurnya yang mengakibatkan jahitan diperutnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kejadiannya ak- Dammit!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang melihat Siwon kesakitan segera menghampiri Siwon dan melupakan pertengkaran mereka.

"Arrghh!" ucap Siwon saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae membantunya kembali berbaring.

"Apa masih sakit? Sebelah mana? Katakan padaku, Siwon!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Siwon yang melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Melupakan kekesalannya beberapa saat lalu. "Tidak. Sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter?" tanya Donghae menatap Siwon.

"No, it's okay now. Maafkan aku membuat kalian khawatir."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku mohon untuk kali ini saja Siwon, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Akan kucoba."

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Dua tahun tidak bertemu seperti melihat kalian saat sebelum menjadi kekasih, mate."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Donghae, "Kalau begitu aku akan membuat es batu ini jatuh cinta kedua kalinya padaku." Menggunakan panggilan 'es batu' untuk Kyuhyun. Panggilan yang biasa Siwon gunakan untuk Kyuhyun sebelum menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk jatuh dilubang yang sama, Choi Siwon."

"Percayalah bahwa kau bisa, babe.. Terutama padaku disaat yang seperti ini." Yakin Siwon.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya aku membawa Eunhyuk kesini." Dan membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak mengira pertemuan kita akan dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Siwon tersenyum kecut, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku…"

Donghae menepuk pundak Siwon, "Bukan salahmu. Musibah datang pada siapa saja.."

"Donghae benar. Dan maafkan aku telah mengataimu ceroboh, Siwon…" sesal Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Siwon dan mendekat. Duduk ditepi ranjang Siwon.

"It's okay... Aku memang ceroboh. Aku tidak tahu bahwa perampok itu membawa pisau."

"Kemampuan berkelahi jagoan kita sudah berkurang rupanya.." canda Donghae.

"Percayalah setiap hari aku sudah berkelahi dengan materi kuliah, Hae." Balas Siwon dengan tawa yang mengiringinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tahun depan aku sudah bisa kembali ke Korea."

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Kekasihku ini memang sangat jenius…" puji Siwon sambil mencium tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya.

"Aku tak habis pikir otakmu itu terbuat dari apa, Kyuhyun-ah…" celetuk Donghae dengan memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Aku pikir kau lebih pintar untuk masalah seperti itu, Dokter Lee…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan embel-embel 'dokter' untuk memanggil Donghae yang membuat ketiganya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu tahun depan kita bertemu lagi. Ahra noona dan Donghwa hyung juga akan menikah setelah Kyuhyun lulus bukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Tidak terasa waktu kita berpisah semakin tipis." Jawab Donghae.

"Sebenarnya aku punya rencana lain…" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"

"Setelah aku lulus nanti, aku akan menemani Siwon di sini jika dia tidak keberatan. Umma dan aboji sudah memberiku izin."

Siwon terkejut. Benarkah? Benar bisa begitu?

"Tapi…" tambah Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi jika aku tinggal bersama Siwon itu berarti pernikahan kakakku dan Donghwa hyung juga akan diundur… Kalian tahu maksudku bukan?"

Donghae dan Siwon menghela. Mereka tahu jika Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Siwon maka Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggantikan noona-nya memimpin perusahaan dan itu juga berarti pernikahan kakaknya dengan kakak Donghae juga akan ditunda.

"Hey… Jangan bersedih seperti itu, babe. Kami mengerti perasaanmu." Hibur Siwon sambil menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"It's okay mate… Bertahanlah untuk tiga tahun terakhir…" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Dua tahun, Hae… Aku juga mengambil percepatan." Ucap Siwon mencairkan suasananya diselingi tawa kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Rupanya kekasihnya juga benar-benar mengambil percepatan.

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku berharap aku bisa sepintar kalian, mate."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Dokter bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Berjuanglah!"

Donghae menghela. "Sudah lama kau tidak menyemangatiku seperti itu, Kyu." Ia merindukannya.

"Donghae fighting! Fighting! Fighting!" sorak Kyuhyun dengan mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

Semua orang tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Sudahlah.. Nikmati hari ini dengan melepas rindu. I miss you so damn much, guys!" sergah Siwon sebelum suasana semakin kelabu.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Mengenai keinginanku yang ingin bersamamu itu aku tidak main-main, Siwon…" ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan Siwon ada di kamar Siwon. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Siwon memaksa untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia sudah sembuh, hanya perlu menunggu jahitan diperutnya kering. Dan sudah tiga hari pula Kyuhyun menemani Siwon. Kyuhyun telah meminta izin kepada universitanya untuk libur selama lima hari dan itu berarti besok dia akan kembali ke Paris.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di sampingnya di atas ranjang king size miliknya. Kyuhyun menurut dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Siwon tanpa melingkarkan tangannya diperut Siwon yang masih diperban.

"I know, babe… Tapi kau juga tidak bisa bersikap egois dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain demi kebahagiaanmu, bukan begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu…"

"Aku mengerti yang kau pikir dan rasakan baby… Aku tak apa-apa.."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Mengelus wajah Kyuhyun sayang. Mengusap bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "I miss you, my Kyuhyun…" ucap Siwon lembut tepat di depan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menutup matanya saat dirasa Siwon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua bibir itu kini menempel. Keduanya merindukan sensasi ini. Dimana jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat dan nafas mereka yang tercekat karena sentuhan seperti ini. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan meremas kecil tengkuk Siwon saat dirasa Siwon menekan bibirnya. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya meminta Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang dengan senang hati Siwon lakukan. Melesakkan lidahnya dan menggoda lidah Kyuhyun untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat Siwon dengan sengaja menggigit lidahnya di dalam mulut Siwon. Kembali melilitkan lidahnya dengan Siwon saat tangan Siwon mulai menyelinap dibalik kausnya. Mencengkeram ujung kaus Siwon dengan tangannya yang menganggur. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu untuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Hal ini terlalu menggoda.

Siwon mencium leher Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya saat Kyuhyun mendongak memberinya akses. Tangan Siwon yang berada dalam kaus Kyuhyun, meraba perut datar Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya. Siwon berhenti sejenak dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terengah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat membuat Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"You drive me crazy, Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap Siwon sebelum kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Tangan Siwon yang semula berhenti di atas perut Kyuhyun kembali menyusuri lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun di balik kaus. Mencari dua buah titik yang Siwon yakini sudah mengeras dan memerah. Kyuhyun kembali mendesah dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman Siwon saat Siwon berhasil menemukan sebuah titik didadanya dan memainkannya dengan dua jarinya. Godaan ini terlalu menyakitkan. Nafas Kyuhyun memendek saat Siwon menyerang lehernya bersamaan dengan permainan tangannya didada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

"Si-siwon… please.."

Siwon beralih turun kedada Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus kausnya. Mencari satu titik yang lain yang belum terjamah olehnya. Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya, mendekatkan dadanya dengan mulut Siwon. Siwon tersenyum saat bibirnya merasakan tonjolan itu. Menggigit tonjolan yang sudah mengeras sesuai dengan dugaannya dengan giginya. Membuat Kyuhyun bersusah payah menahan desahannya. Siwon menggigit, menjilat, dan mencium tonjolan itu dari balik kaus Kyuhyun. Membuat kaus Kyuhyun basah akan salivanya. Kyuhyun mengerang saat Siwon menghisap titik itu dengan kuat dan tangannya memilin tonjolan yang lain dengan sedikit kuat.

"Kyuhyun… Siwon… Makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun!"

Suara dari ibu Siwon membuat keduanya berhenti. Mengakhiri kegiatan itu dengan terpaksa namun tetap halus. Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

"Maafkan aku, hampir saja lepas kendali.. Aku mencintaimu, sayang.." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang malu-malu.

"Aku… aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Ganti bajumu. Kita bertemu dibawah okay?" ucap Siwon sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan beranjak dari posisinya. Tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya seperti apa saat ini.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun pelan yang masih dapat didengar Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi.

'Hampir saja aku mengingkari janjiku! Pengendalian diri yang buruk Siwon!' rutuk Siwon sambil bangkit dari tidurnya secara perlahan.

To be continue~~

Bagaimanaaaa? Saya sudah gila disini -_- Baiklah saya mengaku! Cerita ini berubah jadi rated M T^T Tapi … tapi ga janji smutnya bakal bagus yaa~~ Disini main couple-nya WonKyu, jadi saya cuma bikin smutnya WonKyu okay? Bagaimana awal smutnya dichapter ini? Oh my Lord! Beri saya review, comment, follow, and favorite okay… And sorry for typos as usual T^T

#nosebleed sambil peluk readers

Readers : Sapa lo peluk-peluk gue?

Me : #pundung #mojok di kamar

#at least, tebar peluk cium WonKyu as usual :D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Semua orang tersenyum memandang Donghwa dan Ahra yang kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae berpisah. Perkiraan ketiganya mengenai pernikahan Donghwa dan Ahra benar adanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar lulus tahun ini dengan predikat lulusan terbaik Universitas Internasional Paris. Itu juga berarti Kyuhyun akan memimpin perusahaan keluarganya menggantikan Ahra setelah ini.

Semua orang memandang kagum pada pasangan mempelai pernikahan itu. Keduanya terlihat serasi dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Balutan busana yang melekat ditubuh Donghwa dan Ahra benar-benar sesuai dan tampak begitu indah. Semua orang tampak bahagia malam ini.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk duduk disalah satu meja yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian. Keempatnya tampak berbincang santai dan sesekali melempar canda tawa. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memertemukan Siwon dengan Changmin dan Yunho yang juga hadir hari ini atas undangan Kyuhyun. Ternyata Yunho merupakan putra dari rekan bisnis ayah Siwon dan keduanya memang saling mengenal. Changmin juga lulus tahun ini bersama dengan Kyuhyun setelah kelulusan Yunho tahun lalu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama memiliki otak yang brilian.

"Mereka tampak bahagia. Aku senang Ahra noona tidak lagi kesepian." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Donghwa hyung juga. Dia tampak gagah hari ini." Tambah Donghae dengan tawa.

"Tahun depan giliran kita, Kyu." Siwon berkata dengan sedikit pelan.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tidak begitu mendengar kalimat Siwon.

"Nothing, babe." Siwon tersenyum.

Donghae menyeringai menatap Siwon. "Tampaknya perkiraanmu dulu salah, Siwon. Kalian yang lebih dulu melakukan'nya' daripada aku dan Eunhyuk."

Siwon balas menyeringai, "Untuk masalah ini saja, Hae-yah."

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengar percakapan pasangannya. Tidak mengerti hal apa yang dimaksud keduanya.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Hari itu selain sebagai malam pernikahan Ahra, juga merupakan malam perayaan kelulusan Kyuhyun. Semua orang juga menyampaikan ucapan selamat kepada Kyuhyun. Urusan perusahaan sudah diberatkan kepada Kyuhyun. Mulai minggu depan Kyuhyun yang akan memimpin perusahaan Cho. Ahra akan tinggal dengan Donghwa di rumah yang telah Donghwa siapkan untuk keduanya. Kyuhyun akan tinggal dengan orang tuanya dikediamannya yang lama selama Kyuhyun memimpin perusahaan itu. Menunggu sampai Siwon lulus tahun depan.

"Selamat bergabung, nak." Ucap tuan Choi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Thanks, uncle. Semoga aku bisa bekerja sebaik anda dan Donghwa hyung. Mohon bimbingannya." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan setelahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan seorang Cho, nak. Bukan begitu, Donghwa?" tambah tuan Choi.

Donghwa tertawa kecil, "Benar, uncle. Kyuhyun memang sangat cocok memimpin perusahaan besar. Otaknya sungguh brilian."

Tuan Choi terkekeh, "Tahun depan akan lebih menyenangkan. Generasi baru untuk memimpin tiga perusahaan terbesar Asia. Kau, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Beritanya pasti akan menyebar seperti yang dulu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku harap aku tidak akan mengecewakan semua orang."

Tuan Choi menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, "Bekerja keraslah, nak. Kami mendukungmu."

"Ada apa ini, kenapa Dad menyentuh kekasihku?" Tuan Cho, Siwon, dan Donghae ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan itu dan Siwon merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"Posesif." Ucap tuan Choi kepada sang anak. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merona.

"Apa ada yang terjadi padamu, son?" tanya tuan Cho kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hanya gugup pada pengalaman pertama, uncle." Jawab Donghwa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak akan mengerti masalah perusahaan." Donghae berkata sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau bisa menggantikan aku kalau kau mau, Hae." Donghwa melingkarkan lengannya dipundak sang adik.

"Dan menjadi cepat keriput sepertimu karena stress? No, thanks."

Jawaban Donghae membuat semuanya tertawa malam itu.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Ini sudah sebulan sejak pernikahan Donghwa dan Ahra. Kyuhyun telah memimpin perusahaan Cho menggantikan kakaknya selama sekitar tiga minggu. Hasil kerjanya luar biasa. Donghwa dan Tuan Choi memang bisa mengandalkan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dugaan mereka. Kyuhyun bisa beradaptasi dengan kondisi kantor dengan cepat.

"Apa kabar, mate? Kau tampak lebih dewasa dengan pakaian seperti ini." ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu dan Eunhyuk, Hae-yah?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami okay." Jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memersilahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk duduk disofa yang telah disediakan Kyuhyun untuk tamu pribadinya. Percayalah, tamu pribadi yang dimaksud Kyuhyun hanyalah keluarganya. Kyuhyun juga menyediakan orange juice untuk minuman bagi mereka.

"Ada apa datang kemari? Tumben kalian menemuiku di kantor." Tanya Kyuhyun setelah meminum minumannya sambil melepas kancing jasnya.

Donghae menaruh gelasnya setelah meneguk minumannya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Sudah lama kita tidak keluar. Lagipula kuliahku dan Eunhyuk sudah selesai hari ini. Kau bisa keluar bersama kami?"

"Jika kau sibuk, kau bisa menolaknya. Kami tak apa." Celetuk Eunhyuk mengerti tentang kesibukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, "Tampaknya hari ini aku tidak ada meeting. Lagipula aku juga merindukan pergi berdua dengan kalian. Ayo.. kita kemana?"

Donghae tersenyum, "Restoran ibuku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Sempurna. Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Masakan bibi Lee memang yang nomor satu." Puji Kyuhyun sambil menepuk perutnya yang sudah kenyang. Khas seorang anak kecil.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil, "Aku masih sulit percaya bahwa kau sudah dua puluh satu tahun, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan ekor matanya, "Memangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu saat berusia dua puluh satu tahun?"

Donghae meminum minumannya, "Hanya sulit dipercaya."

Eunhyuk menyikut pelan perut Donghae disebelahnya, "Jangan pedulikan Donghae. Kau terlihat dewasa, Kyuhyun-ah." Membuat Donghae cemberut.

"Sepertinya aku menyesal dulu tidak menerima Eunhyuk. Dia begitu pengertian padaku."

"Yah, Kyu!"

"Hanya bercanda, Hae." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kekehan kecil. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Jarang sekali dia mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang terdiam dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Eunhyuk-ah? Aku membuatmu tersinggung?"

Eunhyuk segera menatap Kyuhyun, "A-ani. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja… mendengarmu tertawa seperti itu sangat jarang bagiku." Kemudian menunduk takut Kyuhyun tersinggung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku jarang tertawa karena memang tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia didunia ini."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kecil, aku memang seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela, "Bagi kami, persahabatan kami adalah hal yang terindah. Kami melakukan banyak hal bodoh yang tidak diketahui siapapun selain aku, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar Donghae, "Dan kami juga mendapatkan hal yang tidak kami dapat dari orang lain dari persahabatan kami. Itulah alasan kenapa aku, Donghae, dan Siwon begitu saling menyayangi."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar dua orang dihadapannya ini, "Aku harap kehadiranku tidak merusak persahabatan kalian."

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, "Sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami. Dan suka atau tidak suka.. aku juga akan memerlakukanmu seperti aku memerlakukan Donghae dan Siwon."

Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk, "Sudah aku bilang bukan? Kyuhyun itu berbeda." Bisik Donghae kepada Eunhyuk kemudian mengelus kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, hae-yah? Kau menjelek-jelekkanku didepan Eunhyuk eh?"

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Lebih buruk dari menjelek-jelekkan. I told him that you were 'Winter in Summer'."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Donghae.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Keempatnya kini duduk di ruang tamu di kediaman keluarga Kyuhyun. Semua orang ada di tempat itu saat ini. Keluarga Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, maupun Eunhyuk. Jangan dikira kediaman Cho ini memiliki ruang tamu yang kecil okay? Mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan Siwon. Ya.. sudah setahun berlalu setelah pernikahan Donghwa dan Ahra.

Siwon yang awalnya berbincang dengan ayah dan ibunya beserta ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba dengan berbisik kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis dan menyuruh Kyuhyun memerhatikan tuan Cho dan Choi yang kini hadir di tengah kerumunan itu. Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

Tuan Choi mendetingkan sendok dengan gelas kaca yang dibawanya. Meminta perhatian semua orang yang ada ditempat itu.

"Malam ini akan ada lagi satu kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kita…" ucap tuan Choi memulai pengumuman itu.

"Kami juga sudah cukup tua untuk hal seperti ini. Jadi bisakah kau segera kesini dan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Siwon?" tambah tuan Cho sambil menatap Siwon.

Siwon segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. Menghampiri tuan Cho dan Choi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Thanks, Dad, Uncle." Ucap Siwon kepada tuan Choi dan Cho.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal. Saat ini aku benar-benar lulus sudah dari universitas… dan aku akan memenuhi janjiku. Untuk segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon pada intinya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar barusan. Sedangkan semua orang bersorak dalam bahagia. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun memandang tepat pada mata Kyuhyun.

"Ya… benar, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku melamarmu saat ini. Keluarga kita sudah setuju, lalu apa lagi masalahnya? Aku ingin semua orang tahu saat aku melamarmu."

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk diatas sofa. Membatu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berdiri. Memberi jarak untuk Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Semua orang tersenyum saat Siwon berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celana pantalonnya. Sebuah kotak yang sangat Kyuhyun yakini ada cincin di dalamnya. Siwon tersenyum saat menyadari Kyuhyun masih membatu.

"Sayang… Kyuhyun-ku…" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang merona hebat dengan tangannya yang kosong.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai olahraga. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci matematika. Kau tahu aku sangat konyol dan bodoh. Tapi setiap kali aku bersamamu, aku kehilangan diriku. Setiap aku bersamamu, semua hal yang aku lakukan tampak lebih berarti. Aku membuatmu marah, sedih, tertawa, dan tersenyum. Apa itu berarti kau mencintaiku? Karena jika ia, maka cintaku tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin ini terkesan gila, tapi jika aku menyerah dengan cinta ini… Cintaku padamu selama lima belas tahun ini akan terasa sia-sia. Kita berjuang bersama, melewati suka dan duka berdua."

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak dan menyodorkan isi kotak ditangannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Untuk itu… Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menemaniku sebagai pasangan sehidup-sematiku? Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang bodoh sepertiku? Melakukan hal-hal bodoh bersamaku? Maukah kau?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berkaca-kaca dengan senyum terbaiknya. Meyakinkan Kyuhyun dengan jawabannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis setetes air mata keluar dipelupuk matanya.

"Bodoh… Kau sangat bodoh Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit serak.

Siwon tetap tersenyum, "Percayalah bahwa aku memang bodoh. Hanya untukmu, sayang. Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menerjang Siwon dengan sedikit kencang, memeluknya. "Tentu saja iya. Selalu iya. Apapun untukmu, Siwon."

Siwon tidak bisa tidak bahagia. Dia berhasil. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata keluar diujung matanya saat merasakan kebahagiaan benar-benar memenuhi hatinya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat kejadian itu.

"Thanks babe.. I love you." Bisik Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

Siwon menarik diri dari Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. Menggapai jemari Kyuhyun dan mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak itu.

"May I?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Yes, Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

Siwon tersenyum dan memasang cincin itu ke jari manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengambil cincin yang lain dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Siwon. Tampak begitu indah. Siwon tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau memiliki masa depanmu, nak." Ucap Tuan Cho pada keduanya.

"Aku jadi ingat saat dulu melamar ibumu, Siwon. Aku juga tampak bodoh malam itu." Canda Tuan Choi sambil memandang nyonya Choi.

"Dad, I'm not stupid right now." Protes Siwon kepada sang ayah.

"Believe me, you are stupid Won.." tambah Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mendengus.

"Well, setidaknya 'istri'ku adalah orang jenius." Ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kembali merona. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyiapkan pernikahan mereka sedemikian rupa. Bukan sebuah pernikahan yang mewah. Mereka ingin pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri keluarga dan sahabat saja. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga bulan untuk benar-benar merencanakan segala sesuatunya dengan matang ditengah kesibukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebagai direktur perusahaan besar.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendapat jatah magang di rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik di Seoul sehingga tidak bisa ikut membantu menyiapkan pernikahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Hari dan tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan. Semuanya sudah siap setelah tujuh bulan persiapan. Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan dilaksanakan di rumah yang telah dibeli Siwon. Rumah mewah yang ada dipinggiran kota yang cukup dekat dengan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Sebuah rumah yang sangat cocok untuk kehidupan berkeluarga yang keduanya menyukai pemandangan alam. Sebuah danau jernih yang terletak tak jauh dibelakang rumah mereka. Rumah yang terletak dengan tepat didaerah yang rindang dan penuh ketenangan. Donghae juga sudah membeli rumah yang tak jauh dari kediaman Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kini dihuni Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdua. Rencananya mereka akan segera menikah setelah kelulusan mereka sekitar lima bulan lagi dan menempati rumah tersebut. Donghae mendapatkan rumah itu dari hasil kerja magangnya dan kerja sambilan yang ia tekuni. Belum lagi beberapa prestasi yang terus ia dapatkan yang mendapatkan kucuran dana dari pemerintah. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membeli sebuah rumah mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap. Donghae melakukan itu semua hanya untuk kekasihnya. Eunhyuk. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Eunhyuk menyetujui lamaran Donghae. Pasti akan menyenangkan tinggal dan hidup bersama dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan orang-orang terkasihmu. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You look beautiful today. I can't wait for you, babe." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menyerukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

Keduanya ada didalam ruang ganti. Siwon masuk setelah Kyuhyun sendirian di ruangan itu dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang mematut diri di depan kaca.

"Aku laki-laki, Love." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon yang melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya. Dia selalu suka saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu.

"Beautiful means indah right. Not pretty okay?" Siwon semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya. Rambut Kyuhyun yang tertata rapi yang mengenai wajahnya terasa begitu menggelitik. Sensasi itu selalu menyenangkan. Kyuhyun yang merasakan nafas Siwon dilehernya sedikit bergidik.

"Whatever." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu yang tidak karuan dalam jarak sedekat ini, baby. Kau gugup?"

"Jujur saja… ya. You know it's my first time to be like this right?"

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dari cermin, "Kau ingin membatalkannya?"

"Jangan gila! Ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan aku harap yang terakhir. Mana mungkin aku melewatkannya." Sarkas Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ini pasti akan menjadi yang terakhir bagimu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Not now, not forever."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar keposesifan Siwon. Masih sama. Siwonnya yang dulu. Siwon yang begitu ia cintai. Cintai apa adanya.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan membenahi dasi Siwon yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon. Menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun mencium singkat bibir Siwon. Namun Siwon menahan kepala Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Siwon menekan bibir Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya dan mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Lidah Siwon melesak ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk bertaut dengan miliknya. Siwon menyapu isi mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya dan menyentuh langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya membuat Kyuhyun meremas rambut belakang Siwon.

Siwon memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Kyuhyun yang belum tertutup kemeja dan dasi. Bahkan dua kancing kemeja teratas Kyuhyun belum terkancing dan dasi Kyuhyun masih tergeletak di meja dibelakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Siwon untuk menikmati akses yang diberikan Kyuhyun yang mendongakkan lehernya. Siwon menjilat leher Kyuhyun hingga ke perpotongan pundak Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Si-siwonh.. pintunyahh.." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit susah payah menahan desahannya.

"Aku sudah menguncinya, sayang. Kita masih punya satu jam sebelum acara dimulai." Jawab Siwon tanpa menjauhkan kepalanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siwonhh.."

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Siwon saat tangan Siwon mengarahkan kaki Kyuhyun ke pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku, kyu… Kau terlalu mempesona untuk kulewatkan." Siwon menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan tubuh mereka ke arah meja dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas meja tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun lebih banyak dan menyibakkan kemeja itu kebelakang. Membuka daerah pundak dan dada Kyuhyun agar lebih terekspos. Kyuhyun menyerukkan kepalanya keleher Siwon untuk meredam desahannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa menahan gelora yang selalu hadir saat Siwon menyentuhnya seperti ini. Terakhir kali mereka melakukan hal ini tidak sampai sejauh ini. Dan itupun sudah terasa sangat lama bagi keduanya.

Siwon meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat, "Tampar aku jika aku berlebihan, sayang…"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan Siwon. Terengah memburu nafasnya. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun tanpa menjauh. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa tidak menangis. Dagu Kyuhyun berada tepat di atas kepala Siwon yang menunduk.

"Kau membuatku bergetar, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Siwon.

"I love you so hopelessly much, Choi Siwon. So much till I can die of it, Won."

Terlampau bahagia hingga Siwon meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Kyu. Jika aku kehilangan dirimu maka aku akan kehilangan teman, sahabat, kekasih, belahan jiwa, pendamping hidup, dan hidupku disaat bersamaan. Aku tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Siwon dan memaksanya untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu membuatku bahagia, Love. Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku rela mati hanya demi melihat senyummu?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu aku lebih percaya dirimu daripada siapapun didunia ini bukan?"

"Bahkan jika aku mengkhianatimu dengan kebohongan?"

"Ya. Bahkan jika itu kebohongan. Aku selalu percaya padamu."

Kini giliran Kyuhyun untuk tersenyum dan menghapus jejak air mata diwajah Siwon.

"Satu-satunya kebohongan yang pernah aku ucapkan adalah saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencimu…"

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mencium kedua matanya.

"Jadi jangan percaya saat aku mengatakannya." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Lagi-lagi ia ingin menangis saat melihat bayangan dirinya dimata Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa itu terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya. Seakan hanya dirinyalah yang ada disana untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya dirinya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Siwon.

"Close your eyes.." pinta Kyuhyun yang dituruti Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat dan segera mendekatkan diri dengan Siwon. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan Siwon untuk kesekian kali. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kyuhyun mendorong lidahnya, menekan bibir Siwon untuk memberinya akses. Siwon sedikit tersentak, ini pertama kali baginya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Siwon membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Siwon. Menjelajah isi mulut Siwon tanpa menyentuh lidahnya. Siwon mengerang saat Kyuhyun menjambak kepalanya lembut dan memperdalam ciumannya. Membuat Siwon mendongak membalas ciuman itu.

Siwon tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari ini. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon berbaring diatas meja tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Siwon tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun mendominasinya. Apapun, apapun demi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi diam untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu saat nafasnya memendek. Kyuhyun menduduki perut Siwon dan menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Apa aku berat?"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Lebih ringan dari sehelai bulu. Aku rela jika kau duduk disana sampai aku mati."

"Tidak nyambung." Komentar Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tertawa kecil. Melihat rona merah menjalari pipi Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya. Mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sayang. Kyuhyun mencium tangan bagian dalam Siwon.

"Apa kau siap menjalani semuanya bersamaku, Kyu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu. Mungkin saja aku tidak seperti yang kau harapkan selama ini dan pikiran itu cukup menggangguku."

"Kyuhyun seperti apa yang belum kuketahui?"

"Aku akan menunjukkannya sebentar lagi."

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau meneruskan 'ini'?"

Siwon tersenyum mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan hendak menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang terekspos namun Kyuhyun telah menutup matanya.

"Kenapa menutup mataku, baby?"

"Shh." Ucap Kyuhyun menuruh Siwon untuk diam.

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Memosisikan dadanya tepat didepan mulut Siwon. Menggesek-gesekkan puting susu sebelah kanannya dengan hidung Siwon. Kyuhyun mendesah saat putingnya yang sudah tegang menyentuh hidung Siwon. Siwon membeku. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa yang barusaja menyentuh hidungnya. Siwon tersenyum bodoh memikirkan tindakan Kyuhyun saat ini. 'Naughty side eh?' batin Siwon.

Siwon sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menangkap puting Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya. Kyuhyun mendesah dan menumpuhkan badanya dengan kedua siku serta lengannya saat Siwon menggigit putingnya. Melepaskan tutupan mata pada Siwon.

Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun karena wajah Kyuhyun ada diatas kepalanya. Tapi yang ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti sedang merona hebat. Siwon menjilat puting Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Membuat gerakan melingkar didaerah sekitar tonjolan itu.

"Mmmhhh.. Hhh.. Hhh.." desahan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dipunggung agar Kyuhyun lebih merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Siwonhh.. ak-akuh tidak bisa ngghh menahan… menahan desahankuh.." ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Taruh kepalamu dileherku dan mendesahlah disana. Aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun melakukan perintah Siwon. Ia menaruh kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon dan menjambak rambut Siwon pelan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

Siwon memilin tonjolan didada kiri Kyuhyun dengan jarinya. Sedangkan mulutnya masih bekerja diputing kanan Kyuhyun.

"Siwonhh.. ahh.. ngghh.."

Tangan Siwon turun kearah pantat Kyuhyun dan meremasnya. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang namun Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bertahan pada posisinya.

"Si-siwonhh itu tidak akan… mengeluarkan cairanyah.." ucap Kyuhyun saat dirasa Siwon mengulum putingnya lebih keras dan kuat.

"I don't care, it's all mine."

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari Siwon saat menyadari waktu berjalan cepat. Lima belas menit lagi.

"Cuk-cukup Siwonhh.. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam okayhh… Acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat, "Okay, but remember you are mine tonight.."

Kyuhyun merona.

Siwon tertawa kecil dan beranjak dari posisinya. Mengancing kembali kemeja Kyuhyun dan merapikannya. Kemudian membelai sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang masih memerah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kita harus bersiap sekarang, aku sudah tidak sabar mengucapkan sumpah kita."

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Semua orang. Keluarga Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae serta Eunhyuk. Serta beberapa sahabat Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Seperti Changmin dan Yunho. Berdiri dihadapan sepasang lelaki yang akan segera menjadi pasangan yang resmi. Kyuhyun dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih, jas berwarna ungu, celana pantalon berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna ungu serta sepatu pantofel putih mahal yang tampak menawan melekat ditubuh indah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan jas berwarna ungu, serta dasi ungu, dan celana pantalon hitam juga sepatu pantofel hitam yang khas menggambarkan kontras warna antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Keduanya berdiri dengan serasi dihadapan seorang pendeta yang akan meresmikan hubungan mereka berdua sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gugup sejak tuan Cho memberikan tangan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon beberapa saat lalu. Siwon hanya mampu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin untuk mengurangi rasa gugup Kyuhyun. Saat pendeta itu mulai berbicara, Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Dan inilah saatnya, mengikat sumpah dan janji Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk hidup berdua hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

"Dengan ini disaksikan oleh Bapa diatas sana dengan para penghuni surga-Nya, serta dihadapan semua orang yang ada disini saat ini, apakah kau Choi Siwon mau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam hidup dan matimu?"

Siwon tersenyum sangat indah dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Hell yeah!"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar jawaban Siwon. Kyuhyun melotot kearah Siwon. Ibu Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menangis daritadi. Terlampau bahagia melihat anaknya seperti itu. Dewasa. Dan sebentar lagi akan hidup terpisah dengan mereka. Sedangkan tuan Cho dan Choi hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Tidak ada raut penyesalan maupun kemarahan dari sorot mata keduanya. Semua orang tahu bahwa kebahagiaan Siwon adalah Kyuhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan keluarga keduanya tidak ingin lagi memaksakan kehendak mereka lagi.

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau mau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pasangan dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat dan sakit, dalam hidup dan matimu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tegas. "Ya."

Siwon tersenyum.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan. Semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan dan karunia-Nya untuk kalian hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua. Amin. Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu sekarang."

"Haruskah aku melakukannya didepan kalian?" tanya Siwon kepada semua orang disana. Kyuhyun mencubit pelan perut Siwon.

"Kiss him for me, bro!" teriak Donghae antusias yang mendapat sikutan pelan diperutnya oleh Eunhyuk.

"For me too!" tambah Changmin.

"Me too, Kyu-yah!" Kali ini giliran Yunho.

Semua orang kembali tergelak mendengar antusiasme teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya semakin merona saja mendengarnya.

"Kau lihat? Mereka ingin aku menciummu di depan mereka. Is it okay?" tanya Siwon lagi kepada Kyuhyun. Kali ini lebih pelan agar hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya. Sebab pendeta yang tadi berada didekat mereka telah turun meninggalkan keduanya diatas.

"Just shut up and kiss me already!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan tetap tak mampu menutupi rona diwajahnya.

Siwon tersenyum lagi. Lebih tulus. Kemudian meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan memiringkan wajahnya. Kali ini berbeda. Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tidak ingin menutup mata keduanya hingga bibir mereka menyatu sempurna. Iris keduanya tampak indah saling beradu. Barulah saat bibir itu bertemu, keduanya menutup mata mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena ciuman ini. Cinta mereka berdua tampak begitu tulus lewat ciuman ini. Ciuman biasa namun sarat akan cinta. Siwon juga tersenyum saat merasakan Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dan semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat adegan keduanya. Beberapa orang berteriak antusias. Namun Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu dalam hidup dan matiku, Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik Siwon setelah ciuman mereka berakhir dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, menggenggam tangan Siwon. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Dan benar-benar mencintaimu, Won."

.

.

.

To be continued…

Next chap is the last chap ya^^ sorry for typos and blablabla okay (: Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini? Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen, review, favorite, dan follow kalian (: Dan aku sedang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan 'feel'nya buat next chap XD #apaini(?)

#TebarPelukCiumWonKyu


End file.
